It Wants A Mate 1st
by RavenFollower13
Summary: OUT OF SCENE STORY! Ten years ago, Raven befriended someone she knew nothing about. He gave her a lucky charm so he could find her again. She hasn't seen him since. Someone's terrorizing her people. Who is it? Beast BoyxRaven BBxRae Story! Descrip inside!
1. Childhood Friends

So, yes, I apologize to those of you who were looking forward to my Jinx/Kid Flash story. This one was just better planned out, and seriously, after chapter 1 I stared at the blank screen for chapter 2 for like, two hours blankly before my head went, ". . . now what?" So I deleted it, and am working on the Beast Boy/Raven one instead. I'm sorry. It just had a better plot and I knew what I wanted through the middle, beginning and everything. But for the other one, I just had an ending. Anyways, the description/summary or whatever you want to call it. REMEMBER, ITS AN OUT OF SCENE STORY:

"Look at me, I'm-," the little boy commented, staring at his hands, ashamed. I interrupted him. "Exactly like me."_ 'We were best friends from the moment we met. Then we had to leave. I never saw him again, and I never expected to. But I never forgot him.' _

Raven's been waiting forever with her mother, Arella, and many of her friends, for something she never thought she'd see again. And now, this creature is haunting her home, and no one knows what it wants. But Raven can't help but wonder . . . what else do creatures want, but mates . . .?

* * *

_**IT WANTS A MATE**_**  
Prologue  
Chapter 1  
"Childhood Friends"**

We were so young. We were both at that age where we wanted to trust the strangers our parents had warned us about. Some of us, every time a man or woman without another near them walked by, we'd cower away from them, always wondering what they would do that people were so afraid of. But others of us were stupid, or ignorant rather. Rather then afraid, they were curious. Or maybe they thought of themselves as brave. When I took the time to think about it, and I had to categorize him, he'd be one of those 'brave' kids. And yet, he wouldn't be ignorant. He'd know when he was beat, and run. That's what I thought of him as. A runner.

I found out much later I was sorely wrong. But this was years ago.

We were only five. What did we know?

* * *

I wondered among the grass, touching everything. Mother said we had to be moving constantly all over the world as a field trip. She wanted to show me as much as possible so I could see anything my little heart desired. I didn't know why. I didn't care either. Again, later, I found we were running and succeeded in hiding after they were killed. I didn't know They and I still don't. Again, I don't care. They're dead.

But as I touched things in the savanna, I wondered how they got their. Not just the grass. The sky, everything. I used to do that often. Then I'd get distracted by a flower and forget everything else existed but that one pretty things. I liked colors. My favorite were green and blue. Those two colors made the sea, which I'd seen and traveled over many times before, very pretty to look at. I liked pretty. I tried to make everything about me and anything around me pretty, if not beautiful. Many people told me I succeeded at it. And no, it just wasn't that 'encourage the children' talk. It was really, truly amazing the way I saw small details that unintentionally made big pictures nice to look at too. But I never saw nice pictures. Just the little separate details.

But enough of that, let's get back to what you want to hear.

Someone in the village we were staying at told my mother and I about some river to get water from. And then there was another for children to play in. Many villagers patrolled the borders and insides of their town, and after some invisible wall, they all seemed to disappear. So, my mother and I thanked the woman, my mind only on the 'where children play' river when we stopped, the woman calling after us.

"I nearly forgot to tell you," I translated in my head. She actually spoke a different language my mother and I had learned before-hand. But that's what she would've said had she spoken English. "There is also another river. Strange territory. Watch after outcasts. Strange people. Do not act or look right. Try to stay away."

My mother looked at her for a long while before nodding. "Thank you." She said (again, in another language). "We shall watch out for the village."

I think she was insulted. She had purple hair, a wig on her head. My hair was short, and I also often wore wigs and glasses. The glasses seemed tinted, to hide my real eye color. I might as well tell you. I have purple hair and purple eyes, like my mom. My mother was a thin, somewhat pale woman. I was very pale. More-so then her. I don't know what happened to my dad and that's also in the category of 'doesn't matter'. He left, I think. And if he did, then he doesn't deserve curiosity.

Also, an odd thing about me . . . I don't know where I got them, or how, and this is one of the things I want to know, for my mother does not have them, I have these strange powers inside of my body. It took my years to master control, from the day I was born. But though I was unable to fight at this age, as I would need to know as I grew, I thought I had them completely under control. And for the most part, I did. I just couldn't lift objects greater then that of elephants (believe me, I'd had the opportunities to try, and did, on various occasions).

Now my mother and I went to the outskirts of that 'Strange Town' in the savanna, and I loved the seclusion. My mother bade me free for hours on end, but she had taught me to get away and she did have one power, apparently. She knew when I was in danger. She would always find me, when I feared for my life, or was hurt somewhere. I would call her, and she'd always come get me.

So that's what I was doing now. I was free, and now running towards some trees, because the odd town wasn't just odd for its inhabitants. The place became forest-like, and grew water in strange places. It was a crescent and went for as far as the eye could see, and if you followed it, it would lead you to where the land ended. But I wasn't that ignorant. I had no desire to follow it, as most children would. No, I wanted to see the river I'd heard so many times that mother had given me odd looks for hearing. She'd only seen the forest at all because something howled in it. She'd made me run with her, saying it was a game. But I wanted to see the forest. I found later only the innocent could see it unless you'd seen it before. It made me wonder how much blood my mom had on her hands. Magic innocence is designed of blood. If you've never killed, you're innocent. If you have, you're not. Just that simple. Who she killed, you'll find out later.

So as I approached that forest, I pushed through the underbrush, grunting in my high voice and whining in huffs as pricks got at my body, hair and face. When I was finally through, I dusted off my leotard and cape. I dressed oddly. My mother wore a cape and dress, while I wore a leotard with a gold belt and cape. I also had something like combat-boots, but were much different, in ways.

Thankfully, my exposed thighs remained unharmed and I stared in amazement at the sight before me. A long river with rocks and pebbles along the edges with lush, green plants and other things of the sorts. There was at least ten feet of grass before you touched the river thought. The trees stopped before it's squishy grass. I grinned after a moment. Some large boulders were scattered among the stream every now and then, but I was and am nimble. I can also levitate, if necessary, but for this I just hopped over things.

Now, this is where you'll want to have started from if you're skimming my story. A plop from the water filled my ears and I whirled around. There were no fish, I could sense, within this river. For what reason I did not know but that didn't matter.

The plop was far off, and I heard it again. The river was very wide, I shall mention. About eight feet.

I began walking slowly in the direction of the plops, slowly gaining speed until I was racing through. I froze, having not made a sound (my boots helped with that) and still going unnoticed by the thing sitting down with its head slumped down. So maybe this was what made the sounds.

My suspicions were confirmed as the thing picked up a small pebble from the pile of unnoticed rocks and flipped it in its hand, tossing it in the air a few times. I gaped. That was certainly not normal. My powers pulled my hood up, out of automatic response (having left my wig back home because I hadn't expected company) to hide from people. The hand tossed the pebble in the water sadly and without actual care. With yet another plop, it sank into the river and was probably pushed along under the water by small current. Then I remembered what the thing was. A _boy_.

Stop laughing. I was five and hardly saw woman, let alone children of my own age. Or men for that matter, and especially not little boys. Certainly not ones my age.

I took a step forward, not bothering to be quiet anymore. He wouldn't harm me. I sensed no aggression from him. Oh, yes, I'm also an empath. I can sense emotion or life forces, which is how I knew about the fish. The elvin ears pricked up, and I turned my head to the side slightly, curious as to his appearance. He was afraid, I could tell. He was prepared to run, and would not fight me. He turned to look at me with green eyes.

Then again, all of him was green. Just in different shapes. That didn't matter to me. I was purple, he was green. Maybe there was someone out there who was orange.

We stared at each other for a long time, him looking fearful, to confused, and then just staring.

"Hello," I said eventually, not moving.

He looked nervous again. "H-Hello."

I smiled, he spoke English. "Can I sit with you?"

He was hesitant, "Uh . . . okay." He turned away from me, and I could feel he just wanted to pretend like I wasn't there. I could tell he wanted to pretend like he wasn't there.

I decided to be quiet about my movements and made my way to his side silently, sitting next to him with my legs crossed while he moved so his legs were up against his chest. We remained quiet for a while. Then he turned to me.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" We both had oddly advanced vocabularies for five year old's. Neither of us talked with that whining-accent children our age were entitled to. Mother said I was born an adult, and laughed about that. All I had was a high voice. His was also just a bit higher as well.

My head went back, as if insulted, but I was not. I didn't understand the question at the time. So I answered the obvious. "Because you're not scary." He looked confused. "Why would I be scared of you?"

The boy blinked at me a few times before frowning sadly, his head sagged again. "Because everyone else is."

"Why?"

He gave me a dirty look, as if I was missing the obvious. I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't an easily intimidated child. Not to mention I was still trying to find what was so wrong with him that people would be afraid of him. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No," I replied honestly, relaxing again. He was paranoid. Probably for good reason.

Then his shoulders slumped, and he looked like he was going to cry. I became afraid, I'd never seen crying before nor had I experience it myself. I didn't know what it was at the time. I thought he was breaking, to be honest. Like he was defective.

"Well, look at me," he said sadly, his hands rising as he looked at them with hatred. Again, I didn't understand. How can you hate your hands? He continued, "I'm-."

So, being stupid, I interrupted him, "Exactly like me."

He looked at me, his turn to misunderstand. "What? You're not green."

"What?" I echoed. Then I laughed. "No," then, not thinking, I pulled off my hood and glasses. "I'm purple, see?"

He stared at me. Then, after a moment, he smiled, those odd 'water droplets' still in his eyes. "You're different too!"

I blinked, still smiling a little. "I guess I am." I reached out and touched his face, as that water leaked down his face. It landed on my finger, and he seemed surprised at my actions. I pulled back my finger and watched the water. "What's this?"

"You don't know what tears are?" He questioned back.

"T-Tears?" I stuttered, learning a new word. He nodded, I shook my head. "No. Mother never taught me tears."

"Well, when you get sad, you start crying-."

"_Crying_," I said slowly. I looked to him for approval, and he nodded once more. I felt proud at getting both words right.

"Yep," he said, still nodding. "Or, to cry." I did not repeat this word. I'd already said it's past tense, I did not need to say the same word with less syllables. "When you get sad, or you get hurt, water gets in your eyes, and makes em all red until you stop."

"Red eyes?" I said, shocked. Once again, he nodded. "Do most people know what it is to cry?"

"Yes," he said, almost sadly.

Then I frowned. "If the average person gets red eyes from crying, then why are they mean to you because your skin is green?" I questioned, angry at these people. This boy seemed nice enough. Why were they mean?

He seemed to consider this before sighing, "I don't know . . ."

I then decided to change the subject, seeing how sad he was. I picked up a rock and held it in front of him. He jerked back in surprise.

"What were you trying to do with these?" I asked. I hadn't forgotten. I wanted to know.

He took the rock from me, seeming in a better mood at being asked. "Skip the rocks over the water, watch!"

This boy seemed in deep concentration as he began spinning the rock in hand carefully before finally tossing it. I watched in amazement as it jumped on the water, making ripples on the surface as it went halfway across the river before finally sinking.

"See?" He said, picking up another rock and handing to me. "You try it."

I took it in two fingers, never lifting my eye from the gray stone. "Do I have to use my hands?"

He looked confused, "Well, no, but, what else would you use?"

I didn't answer. I turned my eyes away from him, closing them as I faced the water. I could feel his stare on my pale skin. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I breathed, and then when I opened my eyes, the rock was glowing black. I spun it a little with my powers and then flicked my finger out towards the water. It skipped farther then his, almost all the way across before it sank to the bottom.

I turned back to him, waiting for him to run. He stared, but not in horror as I expected. Almost like . . . admiration?

"COOL!" He suddenly shouted, making me jump. He saw my fear and smiled weakly, "Oh, sorry. That was really cool though! How'd you do that!?"

I was amazed myself. Everyone besides mother who had seen me use my powers had to be tranquilized and then had their memory wiped. And he thought it was . . . cool? This was one thing I knew. Cool was not temperature, it was slang. He liked it?

"Y-You're not afraid of me?" Despite his reaction and no negative emotions whatsoever on his person, I was in denial. He was a first, not having ran. I'd never seen it before. But he seemed to be showing me a lot of things I'd never seen before.

He laughed, "No, well . . ." He looked ashamed again. "I mean, being green isn't the _only _thing that scares people about me."

"What else?"

He took a deep breath, "Promise not to run?"

"You didn't run from me."

He gave me a appreciative smile that I returned before suddenly, this boy in black and purple clothing morphed into a fox. I knew what a fox was, but I didn't know what tears were. Now that I think about it, that is just . . . odder then I originally thought. Soon after changing, he was human again.

"See?" He mumbled.

"And other humans . . . they can't do that?" I said, needing information. He shook his head. "Well, I think what you can do is pretty, not scary. It's better then having the ability to change eyes red," I huffed indignantly.

He laughed at me again. "I guess so. But, pretty?"

I nodded, "Pretty."

"What's pretty?"

I looked horrified, apparently, because he laughed again. "I'll show you," I said, reaching into the lake and grabbing a rock. The water got on my sleeve, but I didn't mind. Pretty was far more important that getting a little wet. Besides, in this heat, it would dry soon enough anyways. After turning it around a few times in my hand, I took his wrist and put the white rock inside of his, pointing. He gave a confused look before following my gaze.

"_That_ is pretty," I said, proud of my discovery.

". . . It's a rock," He said after a moment, plainly.

I smiled again, so he was one of those people who didn't see pretty like I did. "Look again," He did, and I waited. He wasn't really looking. I could see it in his eyes. It seemed no one could look the way I did unless I showed them how. "Here, let me show you."

He looked up at me, then down at the rock. I pointed again, "See the water?" He nodded. "The water is protecting the rock, see? And it's also destroying the rock at the same time, just like the light hitting the water," I said, pointing to the slight glare it was giving off, "Is making it evaporate slowly, eventually destroying the water-."

"Is that what 'pretty' is?" He interrupted. "Destruction?"

"Let me finish!" I said, shaking my head. "No, that's not pretty. That was what _you_ see, even though you weren't thinking it." He opened his mouth to question my logic, but I continued anyway. "So all you see is something that isn't pretty. But pretty is when things work in harmony, like the sun on the water and the water on the rock. They don't hold grudges against one another for what they'll eventually do to each other, they just are." I said with finality. "Things working in the right way to make something," I held up the rock to the light, blocking it. A rainbow came off the water and reflected on the white surface, as I knew it was. "That's nice to look at."

"Whoa," I heard him breath.

I put it down, putting the rock back in his green hand. "_That's_ what pretty is."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "I like you," he said eventually, looking back to the water as I watched him. "Besides the man in my village, you're the only one who hasn't run from me."

"I'll never run from you," I promised.

"Thank you," he replied, very quietly.

We sat together for a long time in silence, skipping rocks every once in a while. Then, his ears went up again and he whirled around, jumping to his feet. I turned around, confused. I got to my feet as well, but more slowly. His eyes were huge as he scanned the forest for something I could not see.

"What-?" I began, but he covered my mouth. I did not object. My mother had done this before. They weren't being rude, they were just trying to protect you.

Eventually, you get your answer. And he did give it to me shortly after.

"Someone's coming!" He whispered, urgently and looking afraid. I felt safe with him though, and so I did not. "Can you run?" I nodded. "Then come on!"

And then the two of us began running, faster then I normally did with mother when we were 'playing'. Faster then I ever had. He seemed very afraid, and yet neither of us seemed to get tired. Slowly, I began hearing things like shouts and barks of animals. I recognized the sound as 'dogs', though I had never really seen one. But he became afraid. We stopped, him pulling me to a halt. He'd been holding my wrist since we'd started running, and yet he still had not let go.

"We need to cross the river," he said, still quietly but quickly. His ears were still up, listening for things I was unable to hear. "Do you think you could use your powers to make-?"

"A bridge?" I finished. He nodded, eyes hopeful. "Sure, I can make a bridge."

I turned, waving a hand across the air. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A bridge of black energy appeared, and he looked relieved. We crossed quickly and as soon as we were across, I pulled my energy back. He pulled my wrist when I was done and we hid behind a large boulder. He finally let go, and the two of us sat, our backs up against the rocks as we hid and our knees against our chests.

"What're we hiding from?" I whispered.

He looked so scared. I felt so sorry for him. He seemed so used to this though, despite being afraid. "The people afraid of me . . . they want to hurt me."

"What!?" I demanded, apparently a little too loud.

"SSH!" He hissed, waving his arms frantically. He motioned for me to be quiet as he listened, and then spoke quietly again. "My adopted father said that people are afraid of things they don't understand. So, I have to hide from them so they don't find me."

I got something then, "You're adopted?"

He nodded, and those tears came back. He shook them off. "My parents were in an accident a couple months ago . . . but, what about you? You only mentioned your mom."

"I don't have a dad," I said calmly. "I never did, as far as I can remember."

"Oh," he muttered. I was content to staying silent before he turned to me. He whispered, gasping almost, "Hey!"

I didn't get it. Hadn't I already said hi to him? My brow rose, I could feel it. "Uh, hi?"

"No, uh, hey as is, 'hey, I just realized something'." He explained, embarrassed. He rubbed his neck.

"Oh, well, what did you realize?" I questioned back, the voices were coming closer, I could hear them clearly now.

He stood up straighter, since we were well hidden behind the large rock. "I don't know your name."

I blinked. I hadn't realized that. "I don't know yours either," I pointed out.

"I asked you first."

"It matters?" It was an honest question. Did it matter?

"Well, no, but," he stopped, shaking his head before smiling at me. "I'm . . . I'm Beast Boy now. What's your name?"

"Raven," I replied. I'd always liked my name. It was like-.

"Like the bird?" I nodded. "That's-."

The voices were now shouting at their dogs to pick our scent back up. Someone said, "Someone is with him!" And another replied. "But the chief's back in town! I know he is!" And yet another said, "Well then who else would tolerate him?"

I was getting mad, and Beast Boy saw that, apparently. My hands were glowing black and my eyes were narrowed as we listened. He placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. They weren't worth it, his face said, and I reluctantly let my hands revert, the energy around them disappearing.

Eventually, the outsiders from other villages disappeared, and after a long wait, Beast Boy dubbed it safe to come out of hiding.

"How dare they say that about you!" I snapped, glaring after them and kicking a rock into the lake before huffing and sitting back down. He sat next to me, watching the lake without a word. I turned to him, confused as to why he was not outraged. Slowly, I then I began to understand, and calmed. Beast Boy seemed to notice.

"They're dumb," he said plainly. I watched as he fiddled with the pebbles on the floor. "You can't be mad at someone who doesn't understand."

"Well why not?" I mumbled. He shook his head, not looking at me, but smiling now. It was sly, as if it held secrets. He suddenly dove his hand into the lake, splashing water as he pulled it back up. I squeaked, and he ignored my sound.

"Same reason these," he said, holding out his hands. I looked at them and then at him, my brow rising once more. He was stealing my metaphor, it seemed. He held rocks, all wet. "Are pretty," he finished. "They destroy each other, but in the end-."

"You make an interesting story," I finished, with a reluctant smile. I nodded. I understood now. Then I realized how late it was. I stood, and he looked alarmed, standing with me. "I have to go," I said, before he could worry. He seemed sad, looking at the floor, but nodded.

"Okay," he grunted, glaring at the floor. I smiled.

"Goodbye," And then I hugged him. He seemed surprised, and did not know what to do for a while. So I eventually pulled away, and then began walking home.

"Wait!" He shouted after me, I turned, and he was running towards me. I watched confused but he suddenly grabbed my wrist and dropped something into my hand. "Take that," Then he smiled, "It's my lucky charm, so we'll be able to find each other again. So take care of it!"

I looked at the little silver, green and metal charm in my hands before curling my fingers around it and nodding. I looked up at him, smiling. "Okay."

We left the very next day. My biggest regret, you wonder . . .?

I'm fifteen now, and have not seen that boy since.

* * *

First chapter is done!


	2. Best Friends

So, to make up for deleting the Jinx/Kid Flash story, I'm going to update a lot quicker then I am with my other story in progress. Okay? Good.

Anyways, enjoy chapter 2! And I kept true to the characters!

***EDIT* I've changed the chapter. Read it again.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
"Best Friends"**

"Raven?"

I looked up at the hesitant voice, closing my book in hand. It already had a bookmark in it. Not to mention I'd memorized almost every page of the damn thing.

"Yes Starfire?" I questioned back.

So this is Starfire. Starfire is my very best female friend. She's an alien. So your definition of alien is creatures with huge black eyes and balloon shaped heads with four finger and metal covered skin, I assume. Well then you'd be surprised to know Starfire looks amazingly human. The only features of appearance where you could tell she was an alien are her eyes and her eyebrows. Her eyes have no white in them, as normal humans. No, hers are a light green and then a dark green for the actual pigment itself. And her eyebrows aren't long and thin like regular humans. They're just little stubs. But otherwise, she has long red hair, a bit on the tall side, with tan skin. She is also very beautiful, although she doesn't brag about it as most girls would. I don't even think she's noticed yet.

"Forgive me friend, I did not wish to interrupt your private time," She said, sincerely and cautiously, as if I was actually offended.

Now this is Starfire's other feature you cannot see. She cannot say words like 'didn't' or 'couldn't', she has to say 'did not' and 'could not', so there's your grammar lesson for you. The reason, you might ask, that Starfire is here is because of my friends you shall meet later. Starfire fell from the sky, actually. Like a shooting star. Which is ironic because of her name, but that's not the point. She went crazy, but we managed to calm her down and later found out she was a prisoner. Well, mainly a friend of mine, Robin, calmed her down but again, that's not the point. My mother took her in at once.

"Don't worry Star, you didn't," I assured her, standing. "What is it?"

"Miss Arella has requested your presence," Starfire replied. Just to let you know, mother's name is Arella.

"Thank you Starfire, do you have any idea what for?" The alien shook her head.

Yet another thing to mention about my companion is she is a princess of her planet. That's partially the reason she was kidnapped and held prisoner. Because she was royalty. But she didn't have to go back, which overjoyed her, because a sister of hers, Blackfire (for some reason she scowls a little when she says the name) is running the planet well enough without Starfire and with their parent's help. Not to mention unless something bad happens to Blackfire, since she is older then Starfire, she never has to even think of her planet. Although she brings enough of its culture here.

"I do not, friend," Starfire replied regretfully. "But my presence has also been called for as well. I believe that our other friends have been summoned to-."

"So it's something important," I finished for her. Starfire nodded. I sighed; I hated important. It always meant I got information second-hand. "Alright, we might as well go now."

* * *

I should tell we what kind of place I live in. I live in a place called 'Jump City' which is a town of humans that live in a place surrounded by forest. We hardly get any trouble here anymore, save for the occasional stray animal that wreaks havoc upon the inhabitants chickens or such. We're very old-fashioned here. Starfire, myself, and my friends had won a battle long ago between ourselves and a man named Slade who we destroyed. Ever since then our city is 'off limits' for bad guys, I guess you could say. The town hated us at first, though they'd never admit it. It was because we were different. Simple as that. They didn't even know us. They were afraid of us. They called us the Teen Titans once we destroyed Slade though, since he had been scaring them for what seemed like eternity. It was surprisingly difficult, and it took a while, but we eventually succeeded in the end. His body rots somewhere in the ocean, or maybe he's fish food now.

The original Teen Titans, myself, Starfire, Robin, and Speedy, live in the castle my mother was awarded with when she got into town for being successful in some sort of mission. She became the 'queen' of the town, and I was only seven at the time, so I did not understand why. I still don't actually. But nonetheless, it was very lonely in the tower. And two years later we heard of an accident that Slade had created and that was how we found Speedy. Speedy was badly injured and took weeks of surgery and the occasional healing from myself to just keep him alive, let alone wake up. But after a few tiring months, he woke up, feeling oddly good (probably from my healing him) and told us about his archery skills. He often complained about his stitches and cast and things though. And he was a few years older then me. Speedy was the first human to join the team.

"It's better then looking like a crime scene," I'd said once, shuddering at the memory. He'd changed the subject, once again thanking me. He claimed once he owed me his life. I'd said in turn if he ever payed up, I'd bring him back and then kill him myself for being stupid. Speedy liked my maturity at nine. He thought I was funny. Another two years passed, and I was eleven. A circus had come to town, Speedy had announced, and we'd both begged my mother to take us. She did, and I'm forever glad we did.

The people and ourselves found it amazing. Speedy wore black pants and a red shirt with his bow slung across his back. I simply wore my cape and leotard. Over the years, it had changed color from white to black, but the cape remained white. I liked the black because when I was hiding from Speedy or anyone (for whatever reason) I could simply toss aside my cape and disappear into the shadows, one of my specialties. My mother wore black pants like Speedy's, but had a blue overcoat that made her seem very superior. We were seated in a separate box with good seat, and I'd assumed it was because she was the town's official. But that was not the only reason. It was because we were different and we would otherwise scare other audience members. I didn't care. I was too enthralled by the boy on the trapeze wearing a mask and some colorful uniform that all circus people were wearing. Not the same one of course, but all wore outrageous clothing no one would dare wear on just an average day.

I could tell he was scared. The man in the top-hat shouted to everyone he was new to the art. I could sense the fear coming from him and my eyes narrowed. I knew something bad was going to happen. I just didn't know what. The mother of this black haired boy and his father were both in the act.

He dropped them. I tried to save them, and everyone screamed. But my efforts were too late as I had hardly gotten the second magic word out of my mouth before they hit the ground, already dead. Everyone began to panic, and my mother, Speedy, and I ran out onto the scene. Everyone was ushered outside as my mother began writing about the accidental death to put in the files immediately. I watched a moment before looking up at the roof. The boy was still just standing there, horrified.

I didn't think, I just moved. Speedy shouted at me, but I ignored him, approaching the boy. He didn't notice me. I could tell he was blank. Just blank. Nothing was running through him anywhere. I felt sorry for him.

"Hey!" I shouted in his ear, and he slowly turned to me. What would happen to him now was the only thing on his mind? And the fact that he'd killed his parents. "You okay?"

He broke down sobbing and I placed a hand on his shoulder, sympathetically. We were not on the ground, we were on the ledge that I climbed, in case you didn't notice. I continued to pat his back.

"I KILLED THEM!" He shouted, hysterically. "THIS IS ALL MY-!"

I slapped him. He stopped, stunned. "There ya go," I said satisfied. He wasn't hysteric anymore. "I'm not going to bother telling you it's okay, because it's not. And you're right, you did kill them. But what can you do about it now? Sobbing won't help, and neither will yelling at me for that matter." I now know maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to him. But it apparently worked, because he cried quietly now.

"Come on," I said, putting his arm around me before I transported us to the floor. Speedy seemed sympathetic and irritated, but the irritation was for me.

"What's your name, kid?" Speedy asked him.

The boy sniffled. "Robin," he said, "I'm Robin."

That's how Robin joined the club of freaks. Mother took him in at first because there was no orphanage. But then we discovered his natural fighting ability and skills, and so she asked to adopt him as she had Speedy. The adoption agency handed the parent-killer over all to easily. And you already now Starfire's story, so I won't tell you that again.

But as we entered the room, I saw the four of us there now. Unfortunately, at fifteen, I am the youngest. Starfire is _nearly_ sixteen, Robin _is_ sixteen and Speedy is eighteen already. We were an interesting band of people. But we weren't the only Teen Titans. We had others, just in different parts of the world. The Teen Titans were a program, almost, for kids with powers and things. Robin and Speedy had the proud position of being the only humans in our ranks. And Robin had the one to have won the beautiful princess of the other planet's heart. Although he didn't know that yet. And Starfire had his, and she didn't know it either. I'd read before about what it was like to see people do that. I just didn't know it was actually that annoying.

"There you are," My mother scolded lightly, greeting my with a hug. She had to lean over a bit, for I wasn't exactly as tall as Starfire was, and my mother was just about as tall as Speedy was. A few inches shorter, which he poked fun at her for, but that didn't matter.

"Hello mother," I replied, hugging her back lightly. I didn't hug people often. That was Starfire's thing, not mine.

My mother let go and then squeezed Starfire before turning her attention back to the screen. Starfire and I took our seats next to the boys, myself next to Starfire, her next to Robin and Speedy on Robin's left. From the confused and patient expressions they wore I could tell they didn't now why they were here either. So I couldn't ask them. And the emotions Arella was giving off were calm and normal as ever. It was very annoying.

"You have all been gathered here on red alert," A voice said, that was not Arella's. We jumped at the sound, turning.

Starfire's eyes were brimming with excitement. "Friend! You have returned! Oh, we have-!"

"I know, you missed me," The owner of it said, stepping out of the shadows. They waved a hand to the side, "And I brought company, Arella." They said, eying her respectfully. "I had a feeling you'd need backup."

Arella bowed, "Your help is appreciated. Than you, Jinx."

Jinx was a member of the Teen Titans in a different sector. We didn't get visitors often, unless it was important. I became worried. What was so big we couldn't handle it on our own? I don't really know where she came from, but she takes an odd interest in another friend of ours, Kid Flash. It fascinates us.

"No problem," She replied, stepping farther from the darkness. Their was something about Jinx that made me know she wasn't always a good guy. Something hidden within her very core she'd probably never tell me or anyone she didn't completely trust with her life and secrets. "They should be arriving in an hour or so, I just thought you should know."

"How did you get in here?" I suddenly thought, remembering this was a secure area. And no one had heard her use the door. She grinned at me knowingly. Part of the reason I suspected her was because she made it so damn obvious.

"That's not important," Arella said, seeing my eyes narrow in suspicion but not distrust. "What's important is what I have to say to you about the town."

We were all silent as we looked at her in horror, what was wrong with the town? Hadn't it been called off limits for villains? Jinx was hard from the inside out, but could soften up when she was safe. I probably knew more about her then she wanted me to, like how she reacted and acted around people when she was in certain moods. But I didn't know why, which was what she taunted me with. Everyone knew I liked having all the information rather then just half of it. I was an all or nothing person in that category. And from the corner of my eye I saw Jinx smirk at our expressions. She thought us fragile. I knew that. But we weren't. Just unprepared at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Robin demanded, still stunned.

Arella took a deep breath. "Our town is safe for the moment . . . but something has been heading this way across the country." Her eyes flicked from the floor up to Jinx. "I believe Jinx can elaborate on this better then I can."

The pink-haired sorceress sauntered over to stand by Arella, facing us. She had her hands behind her back, pretending like she was important. I knew she loved it. I could sense the sadistic joy coming off her from across the room. Hell, I bet I could've felt it from across the whole freaking castle.

"For the past six years or so," she began, not wasting any time, I guessed. "We've been getting strange attacks on villages scattered across all seven continents. At first, we thought all the attacks were separate and had nothing to do with each other. But as we looked into it, they were all eerily familiar. Whatever it is goes in and attacks anything that tries to touch it first. Mainly village men." Suddenly, her eyes went directly to Starfire and I before back to Robin and Speedy. "So as we began studying it. we found what this thing seems to be after." She had papers in her hand suddenly. That was the thing about Jinx. She moved quickly or so slowly you never saw anything. I wasn't sure if she did this out of habit from her past life or to annoy and baffle us, but she did it nonetheless. She showed us the pictures and we all winced. "It's after girls. They're always around the same age each year but the age has slowly been growing older. Like it's preferences keep changing."

"So, six years ago, it wanted girls who were . . .?" Robin left the sentence open.

"Nine," Jinx replied. We all flinched. What kind of sicko went after nine-year-old little girls? But Jinx continued. "And for that year, they were all nine. Exactly nine, no age different. Like it knew. And the next ten. And after that eleven. On to twelve-."

Speedy finished for her, already doing the math in his head as I had. "And now . . . fifteen?"

So that's why she'd looked at Starfire and I. Because we were both fifteen. It hit me like a brick then.

It could come after us, and any other girl of fifteen within the area.

"It also seems to have a preference," Jinx continued, referring to the pictures of what seemed like sleeping females of various ages of nine through fifteen. "And a style. All girl's wake up saying the same thing. It circles them, staying in the shadows and making sniffling sounds, like it's smelling them before it lunges around them -always too quick for them to see- and then they are with us or family. It never tries anything. And it only just knocks them out, it doesn't even hurt that much. And again, as you can see, it has a preference. Girls with white skin and dark hair. Like black. And the hair-styles vary."

I touched my own short locks, self-consciously. So Starfire was safe, her hair was red. And her skin was not pale like mine.

"So, it would be after someone like me?" I questioned, a bit rudely I must admit. "So a creep who kidnaps girls to look at them? Can't they remember _anything_?" I asked anxiously. "Like eye color?"

Jinx flipped the papers and I realized they were on a clipboard. Her eyes scanned something, and I could tell she knew I wanted straight answers now, not her teasing me with information. I was one of many in danger. I needed to know how to protect myself. "Eh, it varies. Blue, green, black, brown, pretty much every color you could think of." She said with finality, placing the papers back down. "It's also been working it's way north, so it's not just a possibility it will pass through. I assure you, it will. We just don't know when!" She seemed really irritated now. "It has no system on the way it works. For all we know it could strike in a week or a day. We just don't know. And until we do, you need to put your city on red alert just like the other cities. Warn anyone at fifteen to stay indoors as much as possible."

"I shall start on this right away, then," And Starfire flew out of the room. No one objected to her leaving early. When Starfire left it was because she had heard enough and didn't want to hear it anymore. Starfire was scared for me. I didn't blame her.

I was scared for me.

* * *

Two weeks had passed with no sign of the monster whatsoever. After obtaining full access to more guests with more information and what seemed like an uncountable amount of files on the case, they felt that they had enough information to call it a monster.

But I didn't. I didn't know what to call it.

I sat in my room, alone, fiddling with an object in my hands. That was all pushed to the back of my mind, the 'monster' and everything else disappeared. All I thought about was the thing in my hand as I sat against my open window. I leaned against the wall and most of the pillows on the window-seat had been dropped to the floor or moved so I was comfortable. I was very happy at the moment, the wind was cold, but not so where I was cold. It was fresh, crisp really.

I smiled at the old little charm in hand. Nobody but I knew about it. I'd never even told Starfire about it. It was just my little secret. And since I kept my secrets well hidden, nobody even suspected it.

The object in hand was metallic. It was in the shape of a circle with vines and other various tiny flowery patterns cut into it. A green gem sat in the middle of it all, and encircling the gem were a pattern of petite leaves. I stroked it with my thumb, flicking the thick chain of squares that came off of it. It was always with me, though nobody saw it. It was in my belt compartment that I could open myself, but otherwise went unnoticed under my cloak, since nobody ever looked there and even if they did, I never took off my cloak. My belt always, when I went to bed, remained locked inside a drawer next to me, so if I had a nightmare (which I tended to get those often) I could just reach in, grab the charm and allow myself comfort from it. You all should now exactly what charm this is. This is _his _charm.

Beast Boy's charm.

You may call me silly, I don't mind. But yes, I have been waiting ten years for a boy I met _once_. At first, I just wanted to see him again. He was my only friend. But then I turned into a teenager and things got hormonal, and, well, I won't go into descriptions for you but, things changed. I doubt he even remembers me. I always thought it would be funny that one day, by chance, he'd join the Teen Titans and I'd get to see him again. I wonder if he's changed. I wanted so so badly to see him, just to know he was okay. I even went so far as to find the chief of the village from ten years ago (surprisingly on his death bed) to as if he'd seen him. In person too. I told people I just needed some alone time and teleported to Africa for a few hours, my bedroom door remaining locked the whole time. To my dismay, he said he hadn't seen Beast Boy since a little while after I left. He smiled, saying he was glad to finally meet the source of what had made him talk for two weeks straight. He said I deserved all of Beast Boy's praise. I asked if he knew where I could find him. He said no. Beast Boy had simply left a note a year later, saying he wanted to see what was out there. The chief also said (to my blushing discomfort) he suspected it was to find me, wherever I had gone. I must have looked sad, for he told me that the charm Beast Boy had given me was a talisman, believed to have the power to bring people together again.

He would find me. Maybe not today, but someday. That was, eh, about a year ago?

My appearance had not changed much from when I was little. Just my clothes. I wore a blue cape now, and a black leotard, and yes, my hood stays up when I meet strangers. I haven't changed personalities all too much.

From my window, in my pondering, I heard a scream. Looking up, I saw I had been daydreaming longer then I had thought. It was dark out, and the moon was full.

So tonight would be the night.

* * *

Chapter two is up within the same day as it publishing. Not bad, right? I'm shocked to see I already have reviews. That's awesome. I'll try not to disappoint.

Until Raven comes back, tootles!


	3. Sniffed Out

And so now we see the reason of the screaming. Although, I think it's pretty obvious why people are screaming.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
"Sniffed Out"**

The stale and clammy taste of fear filled the air the moment the scream hit. One moment everything was fine and now _this_? Really?

My head had snapped up at once at the sound and I quickly stashed the charm back inside of my belt. I didn't do it very well, so I just hoped I didn't get hit too hard during this fight, otherwise it might fall out. If that happened, I'd become unbearable to be around for a long time to come.

Right, because I wasn't that way already.

Someone banged on my door, and I opened it with my powers at once. It was Robin.

"I know, I heard," I said, interrupting him. I pointed to the open window, using my powers to shut it. My powers were now completely under control. "Come on, let's-."

"Raven," Robin interrupted, taking his turn at it. He was blocking my way, looking nervous about something. He took a deep breath. "Raven, you're not going."

"What!?" I demanded, shouting. I almost never lost my cool. Then again, Robin never banned me from missions. Somehow he'd become our leader, even though I was the original Teen Titan. It didn't matter to us. He was a good leader. I disagreed with that right now.

"Raven, whoever is out there wants someone like you. You could get hurt! We can't let that happen!" He said desperately, trying to get me to understand.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." My eyes narrowed, "And I'm going whether you want me to or not."

"Raven-!"

My emotions become hectic sometime. They're distracting, and now I was mad. Because of my distraction, I made many mistakes that night.

Mistake number one, I transported myself right into the middle of the city. Alone. In the heat of a panic attack. I wasn't thinking straight. I just felt stubborn and anger, anxious to prove myself. Mistake number two, appearing without the Titans alarmed people even further, since I surprised them with my forthcoming. They calmed soon after, but their heightened screams alarmed others who did not see what had happened, and so I unintentionally made things worse. It didn't matter, the rest of them would be here in a minute or two. I just had to calm everyone the hell-.

"HE'S GOT JANE!"

-down. Shit. I knew who Jane was. It was my responsibility to know all the names of people in town, since I had the best memory. And more recently I had memorized all dark haired female girls of age fifteen. Their was only one Jane. Jane Patterson. She was pretty, pale, and had in fact been warned about staying indoors. Either she went outside to see what the commotion was about or she had already been out, but nonetheless, she was paying for it now.

I flew up, towards where the crowd was running away from, finding it quicker then pushing through people. It was dark. The only thing lighting the streets were fire lamps here and their and the light the moon was giving off.

When I finally reached them I froze. A hulking head was watching the man who had shouted at him, and then it dropped her, as if it no longer interested him. Jane fell to the floor, her long hair sprawled out all over the place and covering some chunks of her face. She groaned, but otherwise seemed fine and pushed a slender hand upwards, failing. She slumped to the floor, unconscious. It had a hulking body. I didn't understand. Didn't it try and avoid these situations? What could've changed? I paled, finding the answer.

It was close to whatever it wanted. It was going to kill someone tonight. My eyes narrowed. Not while I was being stupid.

No, that's not actual what I thought. At the time I thought I was being brave and a hero, as I normally was. But I was alone. And I had forgotten that.

My hood had fallen off long ago and now I pulled it back over my head, eyes narrowing. "Hey! Over here!"

The thing ambled a large head towards me, and I wanted to flinch at the sight. Those eyes were not human. They were white, and seemed to reflect anything they looked at. So that explained all the colors the girls had seen. The girls had seen their own eyes, probably. I should look into that later, I noted. If there was a later. My courage changed altogether as it looked at me, and I felt a chill run up my spine. I saw from the corner of my eye Jane stirring from underneath the creature. It looked down, noticing the movement as well. She looked up at him, then looked horrified. It roared in her face, and she threw her arms over her head, pressing herself as close to the floor as possible and screaming. It's roar was not enough to drown out such a high frequency, otherwise I would never have heard it.

"JANE!" Some girl, a blond (thankfully) who looked the same age as the girl shrieked. The boy held her back.

I ran towards it, and it looked up just in time to see my powers send him flying. It was sent flying, but turned, skidding on its feet and running back towards me. I have never been so terrified in my life. I was petrified, unable to move. It stopped in front of me, grunting. I could do nothing but stare at those eyes. As I suspected, they seemed purple, like mine. But you couldn't tell they were purple in the darkness. They seemed black. A dark brown even. It looked angry when I unfocused myself from his non-existent pupils I saw it's face. It was . . . furry? My eyes widened. I knew what it was. We were _way_ off.

"You're a-!" I began, as if to warn the others. Another one of it's roars pushed my hood off, and I lifted my arms, trying to shield myself from the slobbers of spit that came out of its large and gaping mouth. Seeing just in time as it closed, their were many fanged, gloriously white teeth inside his mouth. I gaped, my arms dropping to my sides. I may as well have been powerless at the moment. I was already stupid for coming here at all. It raised a huge paw, gleams of moonlight streaking down the large claws on it's hands. I'm not aware what happened after that.

* * *

**Jane:  
**

The pain in my head was pounding from being cuffed by the creature. I regretted running outside. But my sister-!

I looked up, some type of deep sort of grunt coming from something above me. I could feel the heat radiating off of the object and I looked up. The creature that had hit me was above me, looking down at me as if in disgust. Bright blue eyes looked back at me.

My mouth began forming quiet words, although my lips hardly moved. "Oh my-."

It screamed in my face, and I used my arms to cover my face, screaming as well. I wanted to disappear. Oh my god, it was going to kill me!

"JANE!" I knew that voice. My sister, Elicia. But I was too terrified to respond.

I heard another grunt as it turned it's head and peaked under my arms to see one of those teenager super heroes, the Teen Titans I think, running towards me. Black magic shot from her hands and knocked the thing away from me. I could not get up though. My legs felt too weak. I slumped back to the floor, pressing myself against it harder as I tried not to get in the way of things. Their was a scraping of dirt against something before I saw it literally just jump ten feet, as if it was nothing. Right over me. I shrank back, wondering where the rest of those teenagers were. I watched the girl stare at it, as horrified as I had been. But it seemed to wait a minute before shouting it her face. She did not step back, to my surprise, and the hood she had been wearing fell off. Her arm shot up and once it was done, it dropped. It cuffed her upside the head, like it did to me, and she fell to the floor like I was.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist as I was hoisted up. My brother, Tristan. He was a few years older then me and we watched in shock as it delicately picked the girl up by the hood and began running off into the forest with her.

"IT'S TAKING HER!" I shouted, struggling against Tristan's hold. She'd saved me, I wanted to do _something_.

"Jane, there's nothing we can do." Elicia assure me, sadly. And she was right. It was already gone, and the screaming began to die down.

"No," I whimpered, crumpling onto my brother and sobbing as realization hit me. I might owe that girl my life. And she was going to pay for it. That could've been me in the jaws of whatever animal or monster that was.

No sooner had I started sobbing then did the screams die down, and there was protesting as people were shoved aside. There was a crowd around us, apparently. I did not like attention most of the time, but I didn't care at the moment. The protest got louder until their were those teenagers. All of them were dressed funny and then their was that red-head. I envied her, as did most other girls in town. She was so _pretty_.

"What happened?" The only human, Robin I believe, demanded.

"It tried to take our sister," Elicia explained, her hand on my arm.

I pulled away from Tristan at once, pointing desperately to the place the monster had disappeared from. "Sh-She saved me! You have to go help her. YOU HAVE TO GO HELP HER! HE'S GONNA K-KILL HER!" I was hysterical, and I knew that. Tristan grabbed my arm, trying to calm me and get me to stop yelling at them.

I noticed them all share worried glances within one another, but the boy had his arms on my shoulders, looking at me calmly through the mask. It soothed me some, but I still was choking back sobs.

"It's okay. He's gone now. Who did he take?" He said slowly, but I could tell he was anxious to go after it.

I blinked away the tears, "That girl. One of your kind. R-Raven, I think. She h-had a hood-."

"Thanks," the boy interrupted. "Starfire, Bee, Speedy, come with me." He said, "Everyone else on damage control. Let's go."

And then they disappeared.

* * *

**Raven:**

My eyes blinked a few times, and I groaned. Where was I?

I pushed myself to my hands, my legs flat against the floor. My hip ached from the stretch, but I ignored it, looking around the area I was in. Some dark clearing. Well, not totally dark, I was bathed in moonlight, as if to display and the rest of the forest was black, like a spotlight. Like I was something to look at.

Then I remembered where I was and froze. "Oh god," I squeaked. I had been taken. And I _was _just something to look at.

After this revelation, I struggled to get to my feet and found I could not. Something about my legs made them shaky, and they were as good to me as water. They weren't stable, I'd just fall over again.

That didn't keep me from trying.

I actually managed to get to my feet, and stood still for a moment before there was a small sound. My head snapped up and at the sudden and unsteady movement, I lost my balance and fell over. My chin hit the floor as did my stomach. I groaned again. A deep voice interrupted my personal stupidity.

"I see you're up."

I could tell he was trying to disguise his voice. But there was no way that voice was female. We had the gender now, at least. That was something. I searched widely in the shadows. My cloak, I then realized, was tattered, as if it had been snagged. I guessed the trip here wasn't exactly pleasant for my clothes. But nothing on my was hurt, that much I noticed.

"Where are you?" I demanded, looking around. "Show yourself!" Then, I froze as my gaze skimmed white. I looked back. Black eyes stared back at me, or maybe that was the shadow. I wasn't sure.

"I'm not hiding from you," He said, still disguising his voice as he stepped out from the bushes. I could see then it was a lithe but muscular figure, and nothing else.

I glared at him. "I beg to differ." I gestured to myself, ignoring my self-conscious feeling as I gestured to my body. My cape had fallen off my pale legs. Despite my efforts in wearing no make-up I was fairly attractive. And I had to keep in shape for hero-ing. Damn. At least my hood had fallen on my head when I'd fallen.

I saw his eyes squint in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You put me in the center of the light so you can see me, and yet you give me the disadvantage while you hide in the shadows," I snapped, angry. "How are you not hiding from me?"

"It's not my fault the moon's rays like you better then me," he replied, almost amused. I gritted my teeth.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, my eyes still roaming the area. Then I froze, noticing something. The absence of weight on my belt. "No!" I shrieked, beginning to pat myself down.

He looked further confused. "What are you doing?"

I couldn't find it. I couldn't find it. I would kill him! "My charm! It's gone! Where did it-!?"

His eyes looked from me to the area, roaming around as if to help me look for it. His eyes suddenly shifted to a spot to his left and my right, and we both looked. I breathed a sigh of relief but I heard him inhale sharply. I ignored his suddenly rigid form.

There it was. The little green and silver charm lying just outside the border of the shadow's rim.

"Oh, it must have fallen off when I tripped." I said to myself, more to him. But I suddenly saw him speed-walking towards it, at a hurried pace. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

He ignored me, looking at the object carefully and squatting in front of it. Quicker then should have been possible, he'd snatched it, and I was unable to see what his hand had looked like for the moment it wasn't hiding. He stared at it, flipping it back and forth before scrutinizing it and repeating it so many times I stopped counting.

"Where did you get this!?" He hissed suddenly, and I flinched. He noticed and stopped, "My apologies, I haven't had contact with people in a while." He stood, and taking a step back so he remained hidden, he held his hand out, and the almost glowing charm looking back at me. "Please, where did you get this?"

He sounded like Starfire for that minute, but I shook it off. Why did he care about my charm? "Uh, it's mine. A friend gave it to me."

"A special friend?" He pressed, retracting his hand and taking further examination of it. "Was it a boy?"

"Y-Yes . . . why do you care?" I stuttered, unable to sound as forceful as I wanted to.

He did not look up. "Do you know what this is?" He took the chain and dangled it. My eyes widened. He was going to break it.

"Be careful with that! And yes, I do, someone from the place I got it at told me. Some chief of some sort. Now give it back!" I snapped, getting angry.

"Chief? What chief?" He asked, his eyes suddenly curious and needy.

I didn't care. He wasn't answering any of my questions. And I wasn't helpless, I remembered. "Azarath," I began, and his eyes widened further. "Metrion-."

"Zinthos."

I stopped dead, my hand and jaw both dropping. "How did you-?"

"Zinthos, is that not the final word to your spell?" He said suddenly hurriedly.

"Y-Yeah but-."

"You used black magic on me," He gasped suddenly, staring at something that wasn't there. Then he looked at me, as if I was changing shape and blinked a few times, his head shaking as whatever image he'd seen turned back to me. He once again thrust the charm out, "Why did you hang onto this!?"

"BECAUSE-!" I stopped, calming myself. "Because, it's important to me. It's all I have left of him-."

"Of who? Of Beast Boy?" He said, then slapped his hand over his mouth. But it was too late, the damage was done.

He knew Beast Boy.

My eyes narrowed and I growled, using my powers to lift me to my feet as I should have done earlier. I made a rock come to me, so I could sit on it. "How do you know him? Did you hurt him!?" I shrieked, suddenly enraged. If he'd laid one finger on him-!

"Why do you care?" He sounded so pitiful I was taken aback. But I was too gone to feel sorry for him. I was too focused on me.

"What do you mean what do I care!? He . . . He," I felt tears form in my eyes and got an idea. I picked one of me cheek and held it out to him. "He taught me what these were, and how to forgive people because we were different. And I taught him w-what pretty was. He's the only one to have ever really understood me. What have you done with him!?" I shouted the last part. I needed to know. There was no way I was going without an answer.

The boy just stared at me before stepping forward. I thought he was going to attack me so my hands lit up black, my eyes a furious white. Then, through my anger, I saw the figure walking towards me and everything about me dropped. My anger, my hands, my face, everything. I was completely numb at the moment.

"He's turned into a monster," he breathed, crying. His voice was cracked and I could tell he was no longer trying to hide himself.

I eventually managed to get up and began walking towards the crying figure. I tripped and suddenly he was in front of me, his hands on my arms to keep me steady. I was extremely close to his chest and looked up, shocked. Partially because no one should move that fast and the rest . . . because of who he was.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his tears still coming and I saw no sign of them stopping anytime soon.

I continued staring. "For what?" I asked, in a hushed tone.

He looked to the side. "You've been waiting for someone that doesn't even know who he is anymore."

"No," I assured him. Then, in one happy movement, I flung my arms around him, crying too. But I was happy.

"Beast Boy," I cried into his shoulder. "You're really here."

He said nothing for a moment. Then I heard him sniffing. I didn't realized till later he was sniffing me. I felt one of his hands press against my back and the other began stroking my hair. I heard the sad smile in his voice, "Now I am."

* * *

AW, now you gotta wait. Haha, glad you're liking it.


	4. It's Really You!

Yay! We found Beast Boy!

Enjoy!

By the way, it's Beast Boy's point of view for the moment. And has anyone else noticed I've been updating daily? Just saying.

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU DIDN'T READ CHAPTER 2'S EDIT, YOU'LL BE REALLY CONFUSED!**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
"It's Really You!"**

I didn't understand why she was so happy to see me. This certainly was not the way I had expected to find her. Then again I wasn't exactly sure how I had intended to find her. I'd been kidnapping girls for six years now (god that sounds bad), it only suited my crimes that the person to stop me would be the person I had done it for. Not to mention she'd been so patiently waiting for the happy boy she'd known, what was it, ten years ago now? Yes, because she was fifteen now. It was very important I got her age right. Otherwise I'd never have known who to take and search in hopes of finding her.

Then there was another problem. I found my search, at first, had just started by asking strangers. But they ignored me, which was how I started kidnapping, but that was not the point at the moment. It was just to find a friend. But slowly my mind had glorified her into some . . . magnificent angel who I no longer deserved. But I'd still do anything to see her. And now, well, I did not know whether she wanted me as her friend or, if I was so fortunate, wanted anything to do with me for that matter. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head at the moment. I honestly have near to no control over myself when I . . . change. My body just asks my mind what to do, not how. At the time my instincts asked me what I wanted to do, and I'd replied "take her", I didn't actually know it was her.

I have a confession to make. I did in fact, have an obsession with her smell. I haven't smelled anything else for years, and when I finally got here, the smell was overwhelming. It was clouding everything, and only made it worse when she came, which is partially why I took her. Common sense was on my side today. Common sense told me (not literally, of course) that if the smell was stronger around her, it must be her. But I just wanted to get out of there. Which is also partially why I did not wait to break into somebody's house or snatch a young lady off the street. God that sounds bad.

But I felt very undeserving as I ran my fingers through her hair and was finally able to release her old scent and replace it with this fresh one. I was shocked. It was so much fresher then that of her other one when we were kids. And so much more _appealing_-.

"I found you!" She whimpered into my chest, pressing herself very forcefully against me. Once again my animal senses tried to get the better of me and smell for, well, things I will not mention that females tend to have, but I ignored it. Often I had to remind myself I was still human, not animal. A few years after I'd started relying on my senses the problem had come up and that was around my years of nine to eight, but nonetheless, that's when I'd started kidnapping. But I chose to do that now. And now, I reminded myself as I took a deep breath of that scent, I wouldn't have to anymore. Even if she didn't want me, I'd always know where to find her. She was safe . . . I could live with that, but I have to admit I'd probably take up a permanent settlement outside of town. Just to make sure everything was okay.

Raven pushed herself away from me to look at my face. I hoped I was not imagining this. It wouldn't be the first time. But this felt to real, so I knew it was no hallucination. That or I was finally going insane-.

"You're really here," She touched my face with her hand. She was very soft, I must admit that. Just so delicate, it seemed, but her powers made her strong. Not to mention she had some sort of air about her that she was not to be messed with.

But I was too depressed to be truly happy at the moment. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?" I sighed, looking away.

Raven's eyes squinted in confusion. "Y-You're . . . not happy to see me?"

My head snapped back to hers. How could she think that I wasn't happy to see her? "Of course I am! It's just . . ."

Raven looked sad suddenly, but she was still smiling. "I'm not what you expected?"

I snarled, or, well, scoffed at her. I guessed she thought I didn't approve of her looks. That was quite opposite. I wouldn't stop staring if I started. "Far more then I expected actually." I said honestly. "But . . . why are you happy to see me?" I demanded. I needed to know.

Raven looked surprised, as if she was wondering something. She let go of me with one hand, using her black magic to pick up the forgotten charm I'd dropped before letting go of me altogether and then holding the large piece of crap in both hands.

She wasn't smiling.

"You . . ." She started and then shook it off. Raven suddenly looked away, as if embarrassed at something, into the dark forest. Meanwhile I examined her clothing change. She didn't wear all white anymore. That wasn't surprising. It would get dirty easily. I actually had gloves now, and most of my body was covered in a much longer and more stylish (because that matters _so_ much, sarcasm) version of my childhood black shirt and purple plants. Originally the black was in mourning for my parents but I guess it just . . . fit now. And instead of being barefoot I had gray shoes. Then Raven began talking again. "I needed to know you were okay. I needed to see you . . . I don't know, there was just something . . ."

Needed to see me? I probably looked very confused at the moment. Didn't she mean wanted? _I _was the one that needed to see _her_. _I_ was the one who had done terrible and traumatizing things just to do that. And now she was saying she needed to see me?

"Why are you confused?" She said suddenly, turning back to me. I was stunned. How did she-? "You never knew because I never told you. I'm an empath too, that's how I found you at first. Why are you confused?" This time her voice was stern, leaving me no room for denial or objection. But it didn't matter. She could have anything she wanted from me.

"Because you aren't . . . I don't know how to explain this but-."

There was shouting then. In the very far distance but approaching at a steady pace. Maybe six miles away? My ears rose automatically towards the sounds.

"Raven!"

"Raven, where are you?"

"Friend, if you can hear us, please tell us so!"

My ears dropped and I growled. "What?" She asked beside me.

"Your friends are coming for you," I sighed dejectedly. "I guess . . . you'll want to go then."

There was a squeeze on my hand and I looked down to see her delicate fragile hand in my gloved one. "Not really. I'd rather stay with you." Her eyes narrowed and she leaned closer to me. "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

For the first time in a long time, I grinned. And not just that weak, tired grin I ever gave people if I needed to, but a real, full-blown grin. Not even my friends could get that out of me in reality. I even saw her eyes light up a little at my smile.

"Then come on," I said, and we both seemed to hit de ja vu. We both shared a look of surprise before I shook it off, pulling her with me as we ran. Just like before. Except now we were running from her friends but my enemies.

I knew exactly who the Teen Titans were. They'd been tracking me since I'd started and had yet to even glimpse me. Raven was the first.

My hand was even clamped around her wrist, just as before. Then I stopped once we'd gotten two feet. She gave me a funny look.

"You can't run." I stated, shamefully.

She looked irritated, as if I'd insulted her. "Of course I-!"

"No, that blow . . . I've practiced that for years on . . . my victims." I flinched at the phrase but it was true. "You try to run you'll just keep falling."

Raven looked truly disturbed. I didn't blame her. She had every reason to be afraid of me.

"You sure you still want to come?" I questioned. Maybe she really did see me for the monster I'd become. Then I'd deserve the heartbreak. I looked down. Five miles now. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to come." She insisted. "But how are we gonna move if I can't run? How long will it last?"

"A couple hours," I replied shamefully. "Here," I knelt to the floor. I was just a little taller then her. "Get on my back."

She hesitated but soon after she wrapped her arms around my neck and I stood, hooking my hands under her knees and trying to ignore how close she was to me. I tried to give her a reassuring smile as I turned my head to face her. "Hold on tight. Don't worry, I won't drop you."

I noticed then that she had the charm firmly hooked to her belt. There was no way of it falling off and I turned back around, rolling my eyes ever so slightly. I had a momentary mental debate to change into an animal to do this, but decided against it. It would be quicker just to use my human skills and I couldn't talk to Raven in animal form, if need be. It would be easier just to stay in this form. Not to mention I could nearly anything I needed to easily.

I jumped up to the quickest tree branch I could find, which would mean I jumped about six or seven feet upwards. I felt Raven freak out for a moment and I laughed as soon as I landed, turning to smirk at her.

"You're not the only one whose got new skills," I said smugly. She glared at me but I could tell she was amazed with me. Again she made me grin genuinely. Twice in one day. That was a large record for me. Like I said, years without a real grin and now _two_? Truly shocking.

Four miles.

I bit my lip, completely serious now. I began jumping quicker then I normally did, heading off in the direction that would lead me to my Temporary Home. At least that's what my friends and I had dubbed it, since I never seemed to stay for more then a week a year. And the days were scattered over the various twelve months.

"Raven!? Raven, you out there!?" We heard. I growled at the voice instinctively and I felt Raven's hand on my head, stroking my hair. I looked at her, a confused expression on my face, and she motioned for me to be quiet. My brow rose, but she knew these people better then I did. So we remained quiet and I did not move. A moment or two later a boy suddenly rolled out of the bushes, silent as a mouse and quick as one. But my eyes saw everything. His mask, his clothing, skin, hair, every little detail. I'd learned to look quick and memorize details and then grab once they were the right choice. It worked well in studying those who hunted me as well.

I looked at Raven for approval to keep going. She shook her head and we continued to wait, her eyes glaring at the space he hadn't disappeared from. I didn't understand. Why-?

Suddenly the orange-haired boy rolled out from that exact spot, to my amazement, and continued walking on, shouting Raven's name once more. I was stunned. I didn't know how Raven could have tracked that and I did not want to know. Although maybe I'd ask her about it later.

"You can go now," she said quietly and I nodded back, continuing my fast trek ahead. I suddenly picked up faint sounds that sounded like-.

"What the hell?" I muttered before jumping into a thicker frond of branches. We peeked through, and Raven for some reason did not ask me what I meant. Those weird sounds picked up again and I ducked down further, able to see the figure approaching us.

They weren't lasers. They were here hands and eyes as she shot at random things in the forest.

"Starfire," I heard Raven mutter, and I heard her hair swish as she shook her head in shame for her friends stupidity. I let out a small laugh, for there was no way she could hear us or see us from way up where we were.

"Your friend is going to most likely live up to her name," I commented. Raven gave me a funny look and I smirked back. "Start-fire."

Raven rolled her eyes at my stupid joke and I grinned for the third time that day. Raven seemed to be bringing out the best in me and she hadn't even been with me for more then a couple hours, and most of that she'd been asleep for. She was the only one who didn't pretend to laugh at my jokes to make ,e feel better. She thought they were just stupid and said as much. Ah, how I'd missed having a friend who understood me rather then pitied me.

"Come on," I shrugged into a crouching position, for she'd loosened her grip a little. "Hold on tight. We've got a long ways to go."

Raven nodded and tightened her grip, her legs tightening around my waist again. There were no more interruptions with our traveling, although I did hear another male and female along the way who was not that Starfire girl or the boy with the arrows. They were both normal voices, so I was easily able to avoid them. The whole time Raven was awake, even as we left the forest's outskirts and traveled past building after building. I was not tired in the least, for I'd done this often and could keep this up for days, if needed, but at the high pace I was traveling, it would just take the night. Maybe a little of the morning. Nothing big.

She stayed awake longer then I thought. But soon after it became somewhere around eleven I felt her begin to doze off and smiled to myself. She probably wasn't used to traveling like this. Poor thing. Soon after her head nuzzled into my back, which was so surprising (the action doing odd things to my body) that I faltered in stride a moment before picking my regular pace back up again. I felt her laugh a little a blushed. So she wasn't entirely asleep. Raven must have noticed my rhythmic pattern break and known she was the source. Through my blush I couldn't help but watch her adoringly, even though I was almost sure she'd done that on purpose.

I'd finally found my angel.

The hours passed quickly and dawn approached rapidly. We arrived just before the sun did. I jumped from the tree in front of my Temporary Home, well kept from the loyalty and compassion of my friends. I had a feeling it would be my Permanent Home soon.

"Raven, we're-," I stopped as my only response was deep breathing. I smiled warmly at her again. She looked so peaceful asleep. I removed her from my back, carrying her under her legs and back, her hood having fallen off long ago. I carried her to the door, opening the door with a small nudge. I never locked it when I left, but I did own a key. I only locked it when I was staying in the house. Depending on the day, my friends would either be in here tomorrow or the day after. I wasn't sure.

As I carried her I felt glad I had two rooms in the house I'd inherited after the chief had died as well as my parents. I spent a long while mourning in here but now it could be of use to me, protecting the girl I'd been searching so long for. I kicked open the door as quietly as possible before placing her on the bed. After I pulled back the covers, I placed her inside, leaving her fully dressed. I wouldn't sleep tonight, I knew. I wasn't tired in the least, even though I'd ran more then I had in a while. After deciding she was comfortable enough in her sleep, I left, leaving the door open so I would be able to hear her when she woke and be right there to explain everything. People were often disoriented when they woke up, being in a strange place probably wouldn't help either.

"Goodnight Raven," I said quietly, heading back to the open door. I closed it quietly and then sat down on the couch, flipping through the log my friends kept for me so I wouldn't miss out on much. The house was very comfortable, and warm. There was a fire lit in the front room, the room I was currently in at the moment. It warmed the whole house. The only room with the light on in it was the kitchen and the front room. I read through the rest of the morning and a part of the afternoon.

* * *

**Raven:**

I was surprisingly comfortable when I woke. I wasn't groggy either, as I expected to be when I woke up from holding onto someones back all night as they ran through god knows what and ended up wherever the hell we were. I needed a shower, that much was clear, but as I sat up in the bed, it hit me that I should be on his back, not on a bed.

As if on cue, Beast Boy's head popped in through the door. He looked relieved at my awakening.

"Glad to see you're up," He said quietly, smiling at me.

I smiled back before swinging my feet over the edge of the bed. "Where are we?"

He held his hand out to me and I took it gladly. He pulled me to my feet, steadying me. "My house. Well, I don't actually stay here often but it is mine and I come here when I need a break from the, eh, running."

He seemed embarrassed and I rolled my eyes. He did all this just to find me. Didn't he know how flattering that was? Apparently not.

"Oh," I replied, sighing as I rubbed my eyes.

"Here," he took my hand and led me around the hallway. It took him about twenty minutes to show me where we were. The bathroom thankfully, did have a shower and he told me that I would probably need to buy clothes of some sort later today, depending on how long I wanted to stay here.

That was an awkward subject. But I just transported my clothes and got the satisfaction of seeing him jump. Once I was settled he went off to the kitchen, saying something about making breakfast, since it was just barely nine.

After a long, and much needed shower, I changed into fresh clothes before peeking out from the bathroom, looking around. His back was to me but as soon as I stepped out he turned, looking at me dead in the eye. My own eyes widened before furrowing into confusion, myself heading over to where he was.

"How do you do that?" I asked, once I was next to him.

"Do what?" He replied back, not understanding. Was he really that oblivious? He continued to stare at me.

Apparently so. "How do you always know when people are near or I wake up or move and things like that?" I questioned.

He smiled before pointing to his ears. "Animal heightened senses, I can see in the dark too. Not to mention move like you saw me yesterday," He said. I could of sworn he was mocking how I'd stared at him, and he probably was. He turned away from me suddenly, his ears up. Then he grinned.

"What?" I demanded.

He turned back to me, amused at my irritation. "We have company."

"Huh?"

A moment later the handle jiggled. Then it was silent before someone's voice came muffled from the other side. It was kind of deep. They seemed to be talking on the phone or something, but the next minute I heard some form of goodbye. Then, "Yo, BB, you in there?"

"Who is that?" I whispered to him, for he had motioned for me to shush.

"It's my friend, come on," He motioned for me to come, but I hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"I . . ." I was a shy person. I was nervous about meeting his friend.

He smiled sympathetically, seeming to understand. "Don't worry." He pulled me to my feet before shouting back. "Yeah, one minute!" We darted past the door, neither of us making a sound. "Here, hide in your room for a minute so we can surprise him."

I smiled at his immaturity before nodding appreciatively and he ran to the curtains, closing them so no one could see inside. But apparently the window went to the back, but still, I guess he did it to be on the safe side. He then winked at me before darting towards the door and soon the door opened. Beast Boy looked oddly serious. But his friend did not seem to notice.

"Hey, little man, when did you get back?" The deep voice asked.

Beast Boy stoically shrugged. I frowned. He was acting oddly like I did to my friends when I was having a bad day. "Somewhere around three? I don't know, I just was updating a little on your guys' notes. So, Aqualad is back in town too? I thought he wanted to do something down in the Pacific."

I wondered who Aqualad was, but decided my interest in the person at the door was far more pressing. Beast Boy walked past the hallway entrance and I heard the heavy steps of the person following him. My eyes widened as I caught sight of him, standing with a frown as he watched Beast Boy. This man was _huge_! Extremely buff, half metal, dark skinned, and not to mention how freaking tall he was! Who was this guy?

"Have a seat Cyborg," Beast Boy said suddenly, thankfully answering my question. The large teenager (I assumed) frowned before moving out of my view. I decided to step out of my room, since the only one who could hear me was Beast Boy and even then, it took him a moment or two. So as I stepped out I headed down the hallway and peaked around the edges of the wall. This Cyborg had his back to me and was currently watching the fire while Beast Boy watched him blankly. Then he noticed me out of the corner of his eye and to anyone else, it would have looked like he twitched, but I saw him wink at me. I smiled back before glancing at the robot.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Cyborg said, and instantly Beast Boy's attention belonged on his friend. "How did your search go for this months?"

Beast Boy looked away. "What do you think?" His voice was dark. I saw Cyborg look sympathetically at his friend.

"Hey look BB, I'm sorry-." He began.

Beast Boy's eyes flicked back to Cyborg. "What do I have to be sorry about? I never said it went badly, I just asked what you thought."

"What?" Cyborg shouted. "What are you talking about you little grass stain?"

I couldn't help it then, I tried to force it down, but it came back up at once. I giggled. Beast Boy saw my grin and covered my laugh with a cough, but it was too late. Cyborg had heard and turned around at once. He saw nothing, for after my initial shock at letting my hiding place slip, I ducked back behind the wall.

"What was that?" Cyborg demanded, and I heard him stand. My cover was blown.

I heard Beast Boy sigh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought I heard . . . never mind." I heard him sit back down.

There was a pause. "Stop stealing glances over your shoulder! You're creeping me out."

"Sorry, but I seriously thought I heard something." I assumed he turned, for Beast Boy made no more objections to anymore looks.

I felt bad for Cyborg. He probably thought he was going insane. So I decided to make an entrance at that point and silently stepped out from behind the wall, my hands folded behind my back under my cloak. Beast Boy noticed and nodded his approval. Cyborg noticed that nod and gave him a funny look.

"What?" The metal-man asked.

Beast Boy smiled. "Well, I didn't say my search went _bad _exactly. I actually think this trip went extremely well."

"What are you getting at?" Cyborg hedged, suspicious now. Beast Boy looked at me. Cyborg jumped to his feet and whipped around immediately.

I wondered what I looked like, my hood up, standing there out in the open and watching Cyborg curiously. Cyborg seemed to be in utter shock, for he had not stopped staring at me and Beast Boy had cleared his throat several times now, trying to get him to stop. I finally heard him sigh and Beast Boy came to stand next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Cyborg, this is Raven," He said calmly. But I saw the hidden prideful grin in his eyes and I understood then. For the moment I was Beast Boy's prize to show that he finally had found me, yet I wasn't mad as other girl's might be at being the showcase. I'd allow him this moment. I was also happy a bit myself at being something he was so proud of. That I was worth showing off at all. "Raven, this is Cyborg."

Cyborg blinked rapidly suddenly and thrust out his hand, making me jerk back a little in shock. "Dude," He breathed, eying Beast Boy now. "You seriously . . . she's really-."

"Is he broken?" I asked quietly, talking to Beast Boy as Cyborg sputtered out unintelligible words. Beast Boy gave me an amused look before he laughed. Very loudly. I smiled at his laugh, although I was being completely serious. His laugh seemed to shock Cyborg even more and he suddenly shivered, and literally shook it off. He seemed just a little confused now and smoothed a hand over his head.

"Sorry, just . . . wow, so you're really the Raven we've heard so much about?" Cyborg said. His accusing hand now flattened, turning into a flat and not so threatening, offering to a simple hand shake.

I gave Beast Boy a look, my brow raising. He looked embarrassed and gave Cyborg a quick dirty look before looking away. I rolled my eyes before holding my own hand out, and Cyborg took it gently in his. "I guess so." I looked at my blushing companion. "Exactly how much did Beast Boy talk about me?"

Cyborg laughed and released my hand, "When _didn't_ he talk about you?"

"Shut up, Cyborg!" Beast Boy snapped, but I saw the playfulness in his eyes.

Cyborg seemed beyond pleased with his playful attitude. "You challenging me, little man?"

"Anytime, anywhere." Beast Boy said back, grinning confidently.

I looked from Cyborg to Beast Boy, and then repeated this transition several times. "I've been here five minutes and already you're starting a fight," I noted, talking to Beast Boy with my arms crossed. "Is this how you spent your time here?"

He looked nervous for a minute before I smirked. He then scowled at me. "Hey! I do other things!"

"No he doesn't," Cyborg interrupted.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest, and then shrugged. "Okay yeah."

I giggled and his face lit up. I noticed Cyborg smile warmly at the image that was probably disgustingly adorable. I ignored that thought because I normally didn't do adorable. And therefor I might ruin the moment of seeing him so happy.

"So, Raven," Cyborg began. "How exactly did Beast Boy find you?"

"How else did he find girls?" I answered, turning away from him to look at the half-robot. "He kidnapped me after I distracted him from taking some other girl. He only knew it was me though because I had," I reached around into my belt and then untangled the chain, holding out the charm, "This."

Cyborg took it from me as I dropped it into his large hands. He looked at Beast Boy, as if saying 'it's seriously the one you gave her?' and Beast Boy nodded. That pride intensified on his face and soon I could practically taste it radiating from his skin. Cyborg seemed to notice it too, for he handed the charm back to me saying something about not wanting to break it. I left the room for the moment to put it away.

"So, Raven, Beast Boy tells me you have powers?" Cyborg asked, once we'd all been seated with Beast Boy next to me and Cyborg across from us. I wasn't sure if he noticed, but Beast Boy seemed to be absentmindedly stroking my back. I didn't mind, it felt nice since it was tense from falling asleep in an odd position last night, but I wasn't really sure if he knew what he was doing. He wasn't really paying attention, I could feel.

"Yes, quite a few." I answered. Then my brow rose, "Would you like to see?"

He shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

I smiled at his optimism. I don't think I've ever smiled so much in a couple days then I had this day. Beast Boy then cupped my hand gently in his own and grinned at Cyborg. "Dude, you've never seen anything like her. It's awesome!"

I blushed at his approval, but my hood covered that. Beast Boy let go of my hand for the moment to walk to the back door, next to the still-lit fireplace.

Then Cyborg, still smiling warmly at us said, "You know, I don't think I have seen anything like her before."

I had a feeling we weren't talking about my powers anymore. I also had a feeling Cyborg had given me approval of something that hadn't even started yet. Something that would probably start very soon . . .

* * *

And fourth chapter is finished. So yes, that is why Cyborg was not allowed to be in the second chapter anymore. Although the next chapter might come as a small surprise.

LATER!


	5. Meeting the Family

This has been restarted TWICE now because of fanfition's glitches. Enjoy my hard labor.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
"Meeting the Family"**

"So, exactly how far are your neighbors from here?" I questioned. There was no way this place had neighbors really close by. Beast Boy's kidnapping secret would have been discovered a seriously long time ago if he had.

Cyborg laughed at my question. "Neighbors? What neighbors? The closest place is 100 miles from here! And there isn't any roads that pass anywhere near here. I doubt if anyone even knows we exist."

I laughed a little before we walked to the door that Beast Boy was already at. He smiled at me, "Yeah, so we have _all _of this to ourselves."

With that, the door the supposed backyard was opened, and I gasped. This seemed to be the reaction he wanted, for his grin widened as soon as I let the air escape from my lips. I was amazed. Their was first a vast extent of grass and then trees scattered around large hills that were very close, but hid themselves within other mountains. It was absolutely amazing. I'd never, not even in my time traveling, ever seen something so pretty. I found that Beast Boy and Cyborg were already outside, and Beast Boy was still just watching me. Cyborg had walked over to a part of the grass and I noticed something white from the corner of my eyes. I looked down, confused.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing to the four lines that ran across the grass. They were like the lines you'd make on a baseball field, but more in the shape of a basketball court. And it was just an outline, nothing was inside of it like a basketball court.

Beast Boy looked down as well and saw the lines. "Oh, that's just for when we play fighting games, things like that."

At the mention of these games, Cyborg's adrenaline spiked. I did not understand. What could he have gotten so excited about so suddenly?

I decided just to run with it. Cyborg grinned at me. "Hey, Raven, I got an idea for how you can show me your powers."

I was curious as to his idea. But Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. Apparently he didn't approve of Cyborg's idea, whatever it was. They were both one step ahead of me though. "No, Cyborg."

"Was I asking you? I don't think so." He looked back at me. "Raven, how would you like to play a game with me?"

"A fighting game?" Now I knew why Beast Boy didn't approve. He wanted to protect me, I guessed. Was I still in bad shape from him knocking me out? I asked him as much very quietly, so Cyborg couldn't hear.

He flinched at the mention but shook his head. "No, but . . . I-."

"So I can run?" I questioned.

"Well yeah but-!"

"Then why shouldn't I play Cyborg?" I asked, genuinely curious. Did he have a reason?

Beast Boy frowned, "Never mind." He suddenly walked over to Cyborg, muttering something to him that I couldn't hear. Cyborg held his hands up, a nervous smile on his face before Beast Boy, formerly leaning forward, stepped back and headed back towards me, as if nothing happened.

"Hey, don't worry Raven, I'll make sure not to hurt you," Cyborg called to me from across the arena. Is that what Beast Boy had warned him about?

Beast Boy then leaned towards me and whispered. "It's not _you_ I'm worried about."

I giggled a little before turning back to stand at the very edge of the arena, like Cyborg was. Beast Boy walked away from me and towards the left side, in the middle, out of the way. He held a hand up. "The objective of the game is to knock your opponent out of the arena, or out of the box for three seconds. Got it Raven?" I nodded. "Okay, on your mark, get set, go!"

Cyborg's right hand suddenly changed into a cannon, much to my amazement. It then began charging with a bright blue, neon colored energy and it was aimed directly at me. I darted away just in time. That would have surely knocked me out of the arena. This fire and dodge game went on for a few minutes before Beast Boy began cheering.

"Come on Raven, show him what you got!" He encouraged.

I stopped, turning to look at him.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

As soon as I began cheering, I felt horrible. Cyborg seemed to take this as a moment to strike, her being distracted by me. My eyes widened as I saw (in slow motion from the sudden adrenaline rush I felt at the urge to protect her, for obvious reasons although I couldn't because it was against game rules) him raise his cannon towards her. Before I could even blink it was fired and Raven began turning. But it was too late. There was no way she could dodge that.

I felt bad again at this next part. I'd underestimated her.

Raven's eyes turned a bright white, like they had in the forest as her head turned. Just as it seemed the blue was about to hit her, it stopped. Just stopped. Right there. Then I noticed that it hadn't actually just stopped, her hand was in front of it and there was a black wall around it. Cyborg's color was just kind of making it look invisible because it was drowning her color out. Raven's hand suddenly pointed out, her fingertips aiming at Cyborg. The tin-man himself was in such shock by the time he snapped out of it he had no time to move before it hit him straight in the chest.

I gaped at this before shouting out. "One! . . . Two! . . . Three!" Then, for my own amusement. "Four! . . . Five! . . . Six!"

"Okay Beast Boy, I think we got it." Raven said, amused as she rolled her eyes at me. I grinned at her.

"You think we should check on him?" I asked, both of us looking at Cyborg. His head was rolling around, as if he was seriously dizzy and his eyes were closed. Raven's blast had actually knocked him out of the arena and into a tree, a couple feet away from the ending line for his side. That was funny. Raven had won and done it with a double bonus of doing both things you had to do to win the game.

Raven shrugged. "Why not?"

We headed over together until we were both looming over him, curious as to whether he was okay or not.

"Eh, did I break him?" Raven asked beside me.

"Uh," I looked him in the eye to see if he had a concussion. It didn't look like it, but I wasn't so sure if that meant he was okay. "I don't think so."

"Really?" She questioned again, flicking his head. We got no response. "Cause, it kind of looks like it."

"Hm," I glared at him, squatting so I was face-to-face with him. His back was against the tree, his legs out to the side. "Hey Cyborg?" Nothing. "Cyborg!?" Still nothing. "CYBORG!"

This got a jolt out of him and I stepped away. He sat up shortly after, on his own, rubbing his head.

He groaned. "Ow, what happened?"

Raven and I shared a look before I smirked at the big guy. "Let's just say Raven won."

Cyborg let out another groan. "Ow, my head."

"Here, let me help."

We both looked at Raven. "What can you do?" Cyborg demanded.

Raven held out her hands above his head. "You'll see."

I waited a moment, listening to her chanting under her breath. Then this odd blue glow surrounded her hands and my eyes widened. She was still chanting very quietly, but even I could hardly hear it, let alone anyone. Soon though, the purple bruise slowly growing on Cyborg's head disappeared. It was like watching evaporating water sped up. It was not something Beast Boy had expected. As Raven removed her hands, they both stared at her.

"Better?" She asked, as if pretending this was normal. Wait, _was_ it normal for her to do things like that?

Cyborg nodded dumbly at this and Raven turned back to Beast Boy with a small smirk. She reached a finger out and pushed his jaw shut with her index finger. He felt embarrassed. He hadn't realized his jaw had dropped.

"You're welcome," She said before turning back to Cyborg. "Can you get up?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, thanks by the way." The metal man said, standing.

"That's-," she began. A twig snapped behind is. In our talking and my staring at Raven, I had not noticed others approaching.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

I turned at once, surprise. "Oh, hey guys," I said.

Argent, the one who had spoken, was now giving Raven a speculating look. Raven looked a little nervous but did not move. Her hood was still above her head. I then realized the only one who had actually seen her face was me, since the whole time she'd been with Cyborg and at this moment, her hood covered the majority of her face.

"Hello Beast Boy, Cyborg," Red X said, his voice flat. I wasn't exactly best friends with the guy, but hey, we both had something in common. The Teen Titans hated both of us. But right now I was a little irritated with him. The look he was giving Raven had visibly made her cringe, just a little. But with my eyes, I noticed.

Then, to my relief, Kole, one of the nicest girls you could ever meet, stepped out of the group and practically skipped over to Raven. Kole moved very gracefully, even for someone so light and young. She was smiling and Raven seemed to relax a little, even though she was being approached by a stranger.

Kole leaned in towards Raven, and Raven blinked surprised. After studying her for a moment, Kole returned to an upright position and gave Raven her space. "Am I to assume that you are Raven?" Raven nodded.

"So, Beast Boy finally found you, did he?" Aqualad questioned, looking at me. I nodded.

"That's great!" Kole shouted, still in front of us. She held a hand out. "Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Kole. That's Argent, Aqualad, Red X, Mammoth, See-More, and Gizmo." Everyone thankfully nodded as they were named, not relying on Kole's pointing skills.

"Oh, hey, where's-?" I noticed someone was missing. There was still one more person Raven hadn't met yet.

"I'm here, shut your trap!" A voice snapped at me, pushing through the bushes near the house. I laughed. She was always-. I then noticed Raven gasp, and her eyes visibly widened.

I was worried. "You okay?" I whispered to her.

Raven didn't reply until the absent party came fully out of the bushes, not paying attention. She probably had no idea of my guest. She was too busy dusting herself off. When she looked up though and saw Raven, needless to say, their reactions were not what we expected.

* * *

**Raven:**

Oh my god. No way was this happening. No freaking way. And yet there she was, right in front of me. And then I felt oddly smug, through my shock.

I'd been right.

"Jinx?" Kole asked, having wandered over to the equally stunned enchantress and now looking from me to her repeatedly. "What's going on?"

We both snapped out of it at that and began approaching each other cautiously.

As we neared a yard apart from each other, on the arena unintentionally now, we stopped, just looking at each other.

"Well?" She demanded. "Aren't you going to say it?"

"Say what?" I snapped back. "We clearly both know I was right. No point in scolding you for it. I'm not Robin." I then barred my teeth at her. "Does Kid Flash know about this, or are you the only traitor?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing.

She seemed angry at my accusation as well. "He knows I'm doing something, but not what. And that's none of your business, _Raven_." She looked over my shoulder. At Beast Boy, no doubt. She then returned her gaze to me. "You aren't exactly being faithful to your lovely team either by being here."

"I wasn't the one who joined the Titans off their own accord. I was assigned by birth. You, on the other hand, had a choice. Or did you do it just for fun and didn't take it seriously, like everything else you do!?"

I never got mad. But her betrayal of my mother was just too much. She'd crossed a line and we both knew it. There was no escaping what would happen. Not to mention we'd both agreed on it years ago.

_Flashback_:

_"I know you're hiding something," I stated casually, picking at a flower as we sat next to each other outside the castle on the hill in the garden._

_Jinx smirked at me. "And what would that be?" I shrugged. She turned away, calm again and we sat in silence for a moment or two._

_"Are you ever going to tell me?" I finally asked._

_She turned to look at me. Then smiled. "Tell you what, Ravie," I growled at the nickname, but she ignored me. "I'll tell you everything if you ever can actually figure out what my little secret is and then beat me in a fight, okay?"_

_"So you do have a secret, you just won't tell me?" She nodded. "Okay. Deal."  
_

_We shook hands.  
_

_End Flashback._

As if remembering it at the same time she reached into her back pocket and pulled out three little black and pink balls, her signature colors.

"You know the rules," She reminded me. I nodded.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

The smoke went up and covered the arena. We darted away from everybody, running side by side and hearing the coughing and shouts of confusion at the sudden blind effect. By the time Jinx and I skidded to a stop, we were well away from the crowd of people. No one would be stopping us anytime soon. We began circling each other.

"You've been feeding them information, haven't you? That's how he eluded them for so long," I accused.

Jinx laughed at me. "He's smart, but I did have to help him every now and then."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then she stopped, with a smirk. "But don't thank me yet."

Her palms flipped towards me and I rolled away, sending my own magic. They collided and made a rather large explosion, sending us skidding backwards. We both eventually stopped before racing towards each other once again.

At the last second though, she leaped over my head, rolling all the way until she turned and was behind me. But I knew Jinx style, I already had a plan. I jumped to the side and kicked my leg out, knocking her off her feet and onto the floor. She pushed herself off the floor with her hands before leaping away from me before I could do further damage to her. But I'd expected that too.

Grabbing hold of her wrist with my powers, I flung her into a nearby tree, and then another one until I let her drop to the floor. I made no move to approach her, but stood ready, waiting for her to get up or try to. She did not. She went for the cheap shot.

Jinx flipped her hands towards me, knocking me into a tree myself. I got up soon after and saw her still struggling on the floor.

"Give up yet?" I called to her. There was no 'silent' rule for giving up. She had to say it or I'd keep attacking her.

With a loud grunt she hoisted herself to her feet, unsteadily, but determined. "Not . . . yet," She panted.

After ten more minutes of needless fighting, I managed to pin her to a wall of trees and bushed with her hands incapacitated (they had been my main target, and now probably ached) beyond use. Finally she sighed, giving up her pointless struggle.

"Fine, I give. You win." She grumbled, unhappily.

I let her go. She dropped to the floor. "Do you want me to heal you?"

She sighed again, leaning against the trees. "Sure, why not?"

Raven sat down on her knees, in front of her, beginning to heal Jinx's wounds. Slowly the enchantresses body was beginning to cool, and she began talking.

"I joined the Titans to protect my friends, not betray your mom for fun. I never meant to do that, plus she's strictly off limits for any of us to hurt her. Okay?" I nodded, and Jinx continued talking as I healed her. "I actually met Kid Flash before the Teen Titans ever took me in. It was under his suggestion that I joined. I told him, well, hinted that I was a bad guy, but he hinted back that he would never know a thing and so long as no one got hurt from whatever I was doing, that he didn't know about, no one would ever know. Except for you." She glared at me. "Now you know. So what're you gonna do? Tell on me? Rat me out?"

I thought about this before saying, "I won't tell a soul if you answer some questions for me."

"Sure . . ." Jinx said reluctantly.

"They're not about you or Kid Flash." She sighed in relief. "What was Beast Boy like when I wasn't there?"

"He never mentioned you to me and I was hardly here anyways, otherwise I could have just freaking TOLD him." She growled, but then sighed. "From what the others tell me, he was really moody and depressed. Kind of like you in a bad mood," I nodded. I didn't take offense to it. It was true. "But, well, he never did. And you never told me so, well, this could have been over a lot sooner." She pointed out, but I gave her a warning look to continue. "Okay, well, yeah. He just wasn't . . .happy."

"Oh," We looked up at the sound of shouting.

"Jinx!?"

"Raven!?

"Guys, where the hell are you?"

"You out there?"

We looked at each other and I stopped my healing. She was all better now.

"Well, you think we have some explaining to do?" I asked.

She shrugged, I helped her stand. "I don't think it's any of there business, do you?"

I grinned.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

I had no freaking idea what they were talking about. It was confusing me. Did Jinx know Raven? It seemed like it.

The exchange of taunts and threats was odd. I'd never seen Raven so angry. It was a different side of her. There was some mention about some guy named Kid Flash and apparently he was something special to Jinx. I wondered if Raven noticed, but her fingers were crackling pink sparks. They mentioned me too, Jinx looking over at me before Raven retorted something about the Teen Titans. Then it hit me. Jinx, an undercover member of the Teen Titans. Raven, formerly a real member of the Teen Titans, just found out Jinx works and is friends with the 'bad guys'.

Oh, this could not be good.

Then, to everyone's shock, Jinx dropped unseen, even by me, smoke bombs that blinded us all, making everyone start coughing in raging fits. But through my coughs and even the smoke, I saw a spark of pink, then a blue cloak, race off to the right. I stumbled after them and made it just in time to see them disappear. It was a couple minutes before we recovered enough to the point where we could chase after them. But they could be anywhere by now!

"Where-!?" I began.

The floor shook as, off in the distance to the left of where we were facing, a huge explosion erupted in the forest. Everyone, including myself, were shocked. Were Raven and Jinx really that pissed at each other? I knew no one but myself and Cyborg knew that Raven was a Teen Titan, so they were clueless as to why the two of them were now in a 'who-can-kill-who-first-match', but that wasn't important.

"Raven!" I shouted out, over the explosion. I then charged after it, despite the long distance, I was very desperate to get there. So desperate I forgot to change.

By the time we got there, I was once again seriously confused. Everyone else came shortly after.

The two girls were just standing there, waiting for us. Jinx had her hip out with one hand placed upon it and Raven with her arms crossed. They seemed . . . bored?

"Alright what the hell guys!?" Cyborg shouted.

The two girls simply looked at each other before shrugging.

"Nothing," they replied in unison before walking past us. I then noticed how beat up Jinx's clothes were.

I decided to ask Raven later before we all reluctantly followed them.

* * *

So, you all know Jinx's secret now! Don't you like how Raven totally owned her? And I wanted to get my daily update done early to finish my homework (YAY FOUR DAY WEEKEND) because I missed school two days last week for being sick. UGH! Make-up work.

Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. And Raven's absolute ownage of everybody.

Later!


	6. The Help Of A Butterfly

Okay, so I lied. I'm procrastinating doing my homework. I'll probably end up doing it at six, when I have nothing better to do.

*EDIT* I was spot on for this. I did end up doing it at six. I'm freaking psychic. AND I'M SO SORRY! MY PARENTS TOOK ME OFF THE COMPUTER FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
"The Help Of A Butterfly"**

I think Raven kind of had a feeling I wanted to talk to her about something. After a couple hours of my friends interrogating her, embarrassing me, and her asking them questions back with her own little fire and sarcasm (that they seemed to like) she said she was going to go take a nap and got up to leave, saying her goodbyes. I heard her shut the door and but after that I wasn't sure if she'd actually fallen asleep yet. But soon after, having no real reason to stay anymore, since we'd gotten all our talking out in Raven's presence, they left, shouting their profanities of all the things Raven and I could do, and warning me about protection as they ran out of the house. I shouted half-hearted threats after them as they ran before slamming the door shut, laughing to myself and shaking my head. I then heard someone clearing their throat and turned.

"I figured you weren't asleep," I said to Raven as I now saw her watching me from the hallway.

She nodded before walking over and sitting on the couch, waiting for me to sit next to her. So I guess she had known. I sighed before doing so, leaving a few inches of space in between us for her comfort. It was time we talked. This would take a while.

"Alright Beast Boy, what's on your mind?" She asked quietly, looking at me with concern.

I sighed again. "Raven . . . I need to talk to you . . . about you and me . . ." I couldn't look at her to see her expression. So I continued. "I mean . . . you seem to like it here . . . and I would very much like it . . . if you wanted to stay with me . . . for how long that's up to you of course!" I added hurriedly, finally looking up at her. Her eyes were unreadable. This somehow made me uneasier then before, if that was possible.

"Beast Boy . . ." She said finally, ever so quietly. Then she smiled. Just a little bit. "I would like nothing more then to stay with you."

"Really?" My ears, formerly having been slumped like a kicked puppy, now poked back up as I grinned at her. "You would?"

She nodded, "Of course." Then she looked down. "It's not like I ever really had a home back at the castle . . . this place with you . . . it's just to much better." She concluded, looking up at me and still smiling. "So yes, my answer is yes."

My grin calmed. "Are you actually tired?"

"Nope, I'm okay." Raven replied before suddenly she stretched her arms out. "Chasing Jinx wasn't that hard."

My eyes widened, "Wait, I thought you were running together."

Raven nodded, "At first, but then we started fighting and she was running or, well, dodging me."

"Oh," I smirked at her then. "So, she looked pretty beat up. How hard did you fight, Raven?"

She glared at me. "She did not. She was completely healed."

"I was talking about her clothes, Rae." I replied, then paused. "Wait, can I call you Rae?"

She shrugged, "I guess so. But . . . alright fine, I kicked her butt."

I laughed loudly at this. As far as I knew no one ever beat up Jinx. "_Nice_!"

She nudged my shoulder. "Oh shut up."

* * *

**Jinx:**

As soon as I walked into the meeting room, all eyes were on me. The kidnapping of a Titan had never happened before. I was there information pump. Starfire jumped to her feet and was in front of me in an instant.

"I haven't found anything, Starfire," I said before she could start. The false hope in her eyes died completely and she nodded, allowing my to pass. Starfire was Raven's best friend, if she knew that I actually did know where Raven was . . . I had to stop a shiver from crawling up my spine.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash said, behind me as I walked up to the podium. "Do you think Raven's okay?" He asked, quietly. I knew what he meant by think. He wanted to know if I knew where Raven was. He wanted to know if I knew. But if I told him . . . he'd be in danger.

And he knew that too.

"I hope so," I replied, giving him a look. He stared at me. So he finally knew now, I saw it in his eyes. I ignored that look for the moment before getting up on the platform. We weren't at the castle. This was way to big a gathering to fit. Even the adults the had started it were there. No, we were at Base. The Base. The place was HUGE.

"Our new potential kidnapper, Jane, gave us more information." _Only read what's on the paper. Only read what's on the paper. Don't add anything. It's not like Beast Boy ever had enough of a personality around you to begin with._ "Whatever it is, it isn't human." _Or at least not totally human._ "Our informant, Jane Patterson, made it known that it is literally a monster. It's hairy, has huge teeth, and once again, the eyes have taken a new color. This time ice blue. So that once again becomes irrelevant. It's also extremely fast and muscular." I looked up blankly from the papers. "And that's honestly all we have on this thing. It's buff, fuzzy, and fast."

Starfire looked truly disheartened and raced out of the room, Robin quietly got up and followed her out. I stepped down from the pedestal, leaving out the back door and leaving the information behind with my false notes scribbled out to make it look like I'd done something.

Soon after I heard the doors open behind me. "Jinx!"

I turned, that blank look still plastered on my face. I swallowed, "Yeah?"

Kid Flash looked around before picking me up (as he liked to do when he wanted to talk to me seriously) and just started running. It was a weird feeling. The air just washed over your face for a couple seconds and you got really cold before everything just stopped. We were just around the most secluded spot of the Base, the garden-gate. The graveyards of heroes were nearby. People thought it too sad to come here. Perfect.

"Alright Jinx, I've tried to be oblivious but that's not good enough anymore. A Titan is missing and I have a feeling you know where she is," He said, but not unkindly. His face had now softened. He took my hands in his. "Jinx, you know I won't tell anybody. But I gotta know. What happened to Raven?"

I was quiet for a long time before I fell to the floor, my expression that of someone in traumatic shock. Kid Flash waited in silence before I murmured, very quietly.

"He loves her."

His head snapped up. "What? Who loves her?"

"That thing we've been tracking, he's part of my group of friends I'm in. We're like family. He's been looking for Raven." I looked him deep in the eyes. "He loves her. I can see it when he looks at her."

"But is she okay? What's this guys name anyways? Is he-?"

"He's a shape-shifter. He changes into animals. His name is Beast Boy. And Raven loves him too. She saw me and we fought but she won," I added this begrudgingly, "So I told her everything. She . . . she won't turn him over Kid Flash. She wouldn't even turn_ me_ over! She even _thanked_ me for helping him!" I looked away. "I can't break that bond between them. Even if the Titans find him, which they won't, I would protect that bond."

He squeezed my hand. "I think I can understand that."

We smiled at each other.

* * *

I didn't know what Raven was doing. I was tired, so I'd said I was going to take a nap. If she needed anything she could wake me, although I had a feeling she wouldn't. But I wasn't sure how long I was asleep before something very soft and soothing woke me. At first I was curious as to something so nice had woken me but that didn't matter. I just liked listening to that soft little sound. I slowly opened my eyes for the humming sound and then got up. Was that Raven? Well no duh, who else could it be? I felt stupid for even wondering that in the first place but just kept on walking. I didn't want her to stop though, so I kept myself hidden.

I paled. Raven was walking outside. Oh crap, was she leaving? I turned into a fly at once, following her out the door and just missing being crushed by the door. My little fly body shivered at the thought. Raven, I then noticed, seemed in no hurry at all. So maybe she wasn't leaving. Then what else could she be doing?

Raven was wondering around the forest, just looking until she began heading off to a spot I myself had visited many times before. The only thing that worried me was that Raven would have to do a bit of climbing. She currently stared up at the very tall, large, and completely vertical wall of jacked but easily climbable (if you had any common sense, which I had every confidence she did have) wall of rock. Then, to my utter shock, she smiled, placing a hand on the rock. I silently turned into a butterfly, following her.

"She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find-."

I stopped on a rock near the waterfall. I hadn't realized we'd been traveling for so long together (without her knowledge) now. Two hours maybe? I didn't know. But the waterfall was well away from home. Almost halfway to humanity. Ha, that sounds weird. But Raven was singing. That shocked me more then anything.

"Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure- the lens, I told her . . ."

Raven was singing as she climbed and I felt entranced by that sound. With my colorfully green wings, I flew up to a rock next to the one she'd grab in another step or two. She hardly noticed me until she saw the butterfly, completely harmless, and grinned at me.

"The angles are all wrong now. She's ripping wings off of butterflies."

I was tempted to move at that last statement, but did not. It would be suspicious and she kept climbing, leaving me be. Then I saw her smile wipe off a little as she paused, looking off into the sky. "Keep your feet on the ground . . . while your heads in the clouds."

Raven then shook it off and turned back to the climbing. "Well go get your shovel . . . and well dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle. Yeah, go get you shovel . . . and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle. Ba da ba ba da ba ba da!"

I liked Raven's voice. It had that scratchy tone, like her real voice to it, but it was oddly soothing, just like when she was talking. Quiet enough to calm everyone, but odd enough to get the point across. He then saw Raven pause, and, still a butterfly, flew up off to the left of her. She didn't seem to notice him as she looked oddly crestfallen.

"So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her and the rest you can figure out." He then noticed Raven continue and a scowl of complete disgust appeared on her face as she kept climbing. "But it was a trick, and the clock struck twelve. Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick or the wolves gonna blow it down."

Raven once again shook it off as she continued her trek, not caring how louder her singing was. If I could've smiled, I would have."Keep your feet on the ground . . . when your head's in the clouds. Well go get your shovel . . . and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle. Go get your shovel . . . and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle!"

The rest of her endeavor was much quicker and the only singing she did was vocals that echoed back, doing odd things to anyone who was listening. It was . . . it was like she knew exactly how to make things pretty. And then I remembered.

Pretty was her specialty. Raven reached the top, scrambling over the edge and heading towards the river that would leak into the waterfall as soon as it met the edge. She looked down at her reflection, sitting upon her legs. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Well you built up a world of magic because your real life is tragic!" She slapped the water away, rippling her reflection to where it no longer existed and turned towards the sun as she let her cloak billow out behind her. "Yeah you built up a world of magic . . . If it's not real, you can't hold it in your hand. You can't feel it with your heart . . . and I won't believe it. But if it's true, you can see it with your eyes. Oh, even in the dark . . . and that's where I want to be, yeah!"

I'd flown over to a stray flower, blending a little into the grass. But I could see her uncovered face, which broke my heart. She was crying, shouting her words to the wind itself as if accusing it for whatever wrong-doing that happened at whatever time to whoever.

"Go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle! _Bury _the castle! Go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle, bury _the castle_!"

"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da. Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba. Ba da ba ba da ba ba da. Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba!" She was crying freely now, but somehow . . . I don't know, she just didn't look all too sad either. I morphed into a human, having flown behind her and just watch and listened, sitting in the grass.

"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da. Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba. Ba da ba ba da ba ba da. Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba-!"

I'd gotten up. She froze and turned around. We watched each other for a moment or two.

"Did you write that?" I finally said, deciding she wasn't going to be breaking the silence anytime soon. She seemed to snap out of it, turning around and frantically trying to wipe away the tears as she pulled her hood over her head. Her hands continuously moved across her face and all she did was shrug as a response to my question.

I felt sad. For her and for her actions. I was sad she wasn't comfortable enough around me to feel it was okay to cry while I was there. Didn't she know it didn't matter to me?

I walked up behind her, touching her shoulder. "You know Raven, you can cry if you want. It's okay. Really."

Raven didn't say anything, just tensed up under my hand. I sighed before dropping it to my side, standing next to her and remaining quiet. After a second she said, "Beast Boy?"

I turned my head to her. "Yeah?"

She was looking down at the floor, as if ashamed. "Do you ever feel . . . alone?"

I probably looked pretty shocked. If Raven felt alone, then I wasn't doing a very good job at at least being her friend, however much I wanted more then that. But . . . I was sad for her once again.

"Yeah, a lot of times before you were here," I admitted. And then I realized what I'd said as Raven's head snapped up to look at me. "Uh, I mean-." Then I stopped and looked away. I meant what I said. I wasn't about to change it now, however embarrassing it was. I wasn't a liar.

Raven was staring at me. I could feel it. "W-What do you mean by that?"

I rubbed my neck shyly. "Eh, well, before you were here, I felt sort of . . . empty. None of my friends have acted like they did today around me in a really . . . . really long time." I turned to smile weakly at her. "Them finally knowing I was happy . . . because you were here, that changed that completely. But you'll always be my first real friend Raven." I promised, my voice a little more serious. "They pitied me for a long time. You never have and never will." I smiled a little wider. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said quietly. We stayed like that for a moment or two. "So, how'd you find me?"

I grinned at her. This was one of my favorites things to do to people who asked me that.

Rhyme.

"You know, I really didn't have to try," I began, bending town to pick up a bug that happened to be flying by. For some reasons, animals seemed to know I was one of them. Or at least almost one of them. They trusted me. "All I needed was the help," I showed her the bug with that smile still upon my face. "Of a butterfly."

It took Raven a moment, staring at the bug that expanded and then retracted its wings very slowly before she got it. She let out a groan, putting her hand on her face as she realized what had happened. "You were the butterfly," She managed to moan out, plopping onto the floor.

I laughed, sitting down next to her and placing my hands out behind me, smiling at the sun. "Yep." I then turned my head to smile at her. "But I was a pretty butterfly, huh?" She punched my arm lightly."Hey, what was that for?"

"For . . . I don't know, just because," She muttered, hugging her legs against her chest.

I gave another chuckle before sighing. "You know something Raven?"

"Hmm?" She replied, turning to look at me with curiosity in her eyes. As I looked at her I realized something; everything I done, even if I ended up getting into trouble, was worth it just for finding her. She was my everything. She had to be protected.

Even if that meant protected from me. That made me afraid.

But I hid it with my smile. "You're one of the few things I truly care about."

* * *

I didn't know how to respond to that statement. Instead I smiled back and then leaned into his shoulder, pretending that didn't make my head spin as it was. I also pretended I couldn't feel what he was feeling, because it scared me. And I would never admit to fear. But however I pretended, I still knew.

He was scared for me; why, I didn't know. But I prayed I'd never find out.

Little did I know, I would very soon.

* * *

So, just to let you know, that passage was from Raven, case ya forgot or didn't notice. Again, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN TWO WHOLE DAYS. And I'm sad to say, it's probably gonna stay like that because my parents are getting mad about me on the computer all the time. But don't worry, I'll prevail. FIGHT THE POWER! (HAHAHAHA)

I also had this dream about another story I might start soon instead of the Jinx/Kid Flash one because I STILL don't know the plot for that one. Anyways, hope you liked it. My apologies for it being so short.

Later!


	7. The Lady Is A Tramp

Damn my computer. It likes to close my programs when I'm writing these thing so I have to start all over again because I forgot to save it. Stupid piece of crap. Anyways, hope you like chapter 7. Extra long because of how late these are becoming!

AND BY THE WAY, RAVEN/I DID NOT WRITE THE SONG IN THE LAST CHAPTER! IT IS CALLED "BRICK BY BORING BRICK" BY PARAMORE. NOT MINE!

* * *

**Chapter 7  
"The Lady Is A Tramp"**

I yawned awake, stretching out my limbs to the room I had come to acknowledge as my own. I felt that if I went back to my 'real' home then that room would become the strange one rather then here. Here was . . . nice. Safe. My real home.

But their was only one thing that really made it my home. Everything else was just a plus to the comfort that the one thing brought on my person every time it appeared and just thinking about it. That was him. Beast Boy, of course. There was no other reason I would stay here for, no one else that I cared about enough. It was him that made this my home. Wherever he went was safe enough to be my home. Just him.

As I dressed though (the door was being locked at the time, of course) I searched for his essence and found it in the living room. His emotions were relaxed but their was something . . . off. Like something was bothering him in the farthest corners of his gut that he just couldn't quite get rid of. That feeling of trouble worried me. What was he thinking? I couldn't ask him. Maybe it was the Titans. It'd been almost two weeks since the incident of my supposed kidnapping. I didn't think of it as kidnapping though. After being taken to the outskirts of the city, I had voluntarily left. As far as I was concerned, their wasn't even any crime to be considered.

But today would get his mind off his mysterious problem, maybe. I hoped so. I was scared enough, I didn't need him scared about it too. Cyborg had said he wanted to take us out somewhere. As soon as he'd said that, I'd objected. We would stand out too much and I would be easily recognized. On the television Beast Boy had on the short, brick platform for you to sit on near the fire, we'd watched as my face and some general and completely wrong description of Beast Boy had been plastered all over the news. People in the Arctic probably even knew about the situation at hand. But Cyborg had promised no one would recognize us, that he'd take care of it. I had no idea how. Although I had an idea of part of the 'how'.

Jinx and I had resolved our problems and we'd even become somewhat of good friends. Although Kole, myself, Argent and Jinx really had no choice of whether or not we liked one another. There were no other girls. But I was glad for that because we seemed to get along well enough. But anyways, Jinx had one day been found in my room, looking at my clothes. When she saw me staring at her confused, she'd simply walked past me as if nothing had happened. Later that day she'd come back with what she called 'civilian clothes', all in my size. They were thankfully my taste but I wished I could just wear my clothes. So I had the clothes, just not the look.

Those thoughts faded away as I finished dressing in my normal cloak and leotard outfit, slipping on my shoes. After that and brushing my hair which always cooperated with me, considering all it needed to do was hang there, I opened the door. As I had sensed, Beast Boy was there, on the couch. He then turned to look at me, and to my surprise, he was no longer alone. Cyborg was there, watching him from in front of the TV with his arms crossed. They then both turned to me and smiled warmly.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy said, jumping over the back of the couch to get to me. I waved a hand, tending to be silent. Everyone seemed to have gotten used to my being quiet. I was normally only talkative around Beast Boy when we were alone.

"Raven," Cyborg said, and we both turned to him. He was grinning. "You're gonna have to change out of those into those civilian clothes Jinx gave you."

My brow rose, my hood not up. "Why?"

He then held out his closed fists, showing four rings. "These are holo-rings. Go on, take these two." He offered them to me, walking towards me and holding the silver rings out farther. I eyed his face for a moment before picking up the two he offered and examining them in my palm.

After a thorough inspection I looked up at him blankly. "They're just rings."

He crossed his arms, smirking triumphantly as he leaned back from me. "Try them on."

I gave Beast Boy a look that said 'whatever' before putting them on the index fingers of both hands. I didn't feel anything. "I don't think they-." I looked up at Cyborg and then noticed Beast Boy. His jaw was practically on the floor. "What?" I demanded. Then I looked down and felt startled at the obvious appearance.

True, my skin on my hands and legs (the only part of me visible) was still pale, but normal, human pale. Not chalk colored. I couldn't see any other part of my body so I continued to stare at those parts, mainly my hands.

"What is this?" I demanded, not bothering to look up at Cyborg, to enthralled with my drastic appearance change.

Cyborg, I heard, gave a small laugh at my startled expression, "The rings are designed to change your appearance. That, my dear Raven, is how you're going to go unnoticed at this place we're taking you to. Go on, look in the mirror in your room, we'll wait."

At being excused, I literally ran out of the room. I skidded to a stop in front of the mirror, my hands on the counter. The sight before me scared the absolute hell out of me. That face definitely wasn't mine.

It was the same shape, sure, but that was the only thing that was the same. Again, the skin was more lifelike and vibrant but still pale. But my once purple hair was now black, shiny, long, volume-heightened and pretty. I touched it, not believing it was really there. Other girls would die for hair that looked like this, I knew. But truthfully, I preferred my purple hair. But then there were my eyes. Blue. A very beautiful blue at that. Almost crystal colored except darker and more colorful. Again, I still preferred my purple but I was still pretty, nonetheless. And my version of pretty, not everyone else's. Overall though, I liked it.

After a moment of staring I came back out. Beast Boy was talking to Cyborg, rings in his hands as well. At my entrance they once again turned to look at me.

"Well?" Cyborg asked, waiting for my judgment.

I paused before smiling. "I like it."

This seemed to make him happy, for he grinned. "Yes! I knew you would. Alright man," He turned to Beast Boy, "Your turn."

Beast Boy debated this before shrugging and slipping the rings onto his fingers. They fitted easily over his gloves. After a moment, a little wave of colors washed over him, changing his green and pointy ears to make him look human. And a handsome human at that, although I preferred the original. I liked him just the way he was, but this Beast Boy was acceptable.

Beast Boy had light skin, normal colored and not pale, like mine was. His hair was black though, like mine once again. And the fang once sticking out from his mouth was gone. Along with his pointy ears. Bewildered, he looked down at himself, seeming pleased with what he saw. He twisted and turned like I probably had, looking at everything before walking out of the room (a lot calmer then I had) into the bathroom to look into the mirror there rather then in his room. We followed, standing by the door and watching as he touched his face and turned it so he could see all the angles.

"What do you think, green bean? You like it?" Cyborg asked, apparently tired of Beast Boy's checking out his new look.

"I like it too." Beast Boy then looked at me rather then Cyborg, his brows wiggling flirtatiously. My brows rose in surprise. "What do you think Raven? You think I look good enough for you to walk around with?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, why not?"

Beast Boy laughed at that. "Alright, let's go change. You put your rings on Cy, we'll meet you in the living room in a minute."

I walked to my room, a little uneasy about my appearance still but nonetheless, I wasn't freaking out about it. As I pulled out the drawer that held all the multiple clothes Jinx had brought me, I wondered what I was going to wear. I had no idea where Cyborg was taking me. Was I to dress formal or-?

I assumed not since Jinx hadn't brought me any formal attire. Most of it was just casual although, there were a few _interesting _pieces. We'll just leave it at that. In the end I decided to go simple and keep as close to what I normally wore as possible. Thankfully, Jinx seemed to have predicted this and bought a lot of things that were acceptable. I pulled on a black, tank top and then frowned at the choices of bottoms Jinx had chosen for me. Most of them were skirts. I dug through until I found jeans. Dark jeans of course, and they were also skinny-jeans, but pants nonetheless. And, deciding on wearing my normal shoes, I pulled on a zip-up sweatshirt that was very literally the exact same color as my cape. I silently applauded Jinx on how thorough she had been. Deciding I looked good enough to go out in public, I walked out of the room, the hood of the sweatshirt up. I smirked to myself for a moment about how this was basically my normal outfit in civilian form before letting the smirk disappear as Cyborg looked up at me. He smirked at my outfit.

"Sticking to your normal look, eh?" He hedged, eying me.

I shrugged, examining my hands. "If there's nothing wrong with it, don't fix it." I then eyed him up myself. "By the way, nice look."

Cyborg looked completely human, just a really well-built one. He also had on gray pants with a darker gray. I had a feeling none of us were really going to be wearing much color to this place we were going.

He laughed and then we heard the door open. Turning around we saw Beast Boy's person in a very semi-casual outfit. He dawned a pair of normal and lighter jeans then mine but jeans all the same and a black top with a purple and black thinly striped vest over it. There was also a jacket slung over his shoulder that he didn't seem to want to wear at the moment.

"Well, don't you look nice," Cyborg commented as we both examined his outfit.

Beast Boy shrugged. He then noticed me and grinned, like Cyborg had. Although he backtracked a few times with his eyes to look me over a few more times. Cyborg chuckled quietly at this but I had no idea why. Instead I waited patiently with a neutral expression for his opinion on the outfit. He then smiled, looking at my face. "You look nice."

"Thank you," I replied politely before we heard a knock at the door. Cyborg walked over to open in and immediately was pushed aside.

Jinx was standing there, looking as she usually did, just in, once again, different clothes. But otherwise she looked exactly like herself, pink hair and all. She looked around the room before her eyes rested upon what I looked like. Then she nodded her approval. "Alright, she's good to go."

My brow rose from under the hood, my hands resting at my sides. I'd picked up on the habit Jinx had of sticking her hip out and placing her hand upon it (after making fun of her for three hours straight and walking around swishing my hips, like she did, I'd become used to it and now had to be very aware of what I was doing) I had to be careful not to do anything with my hands. "Is anyone going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," Kole said, coming up from behind Jinx. Everyone else followed. See-More had apparently been called away on some business and could not come. He wouldn't be back for a while. The only people who had to be disguised, apparently, were myself, Beast Boy, Red X, Cyborg, and Kole. Jinx was apparently always passed off as someone who dyed her hair and all she had to do was wear sunglasses when she went outside and not her witch outfit. Argent was also passed off as someone who wore way too much make-up. And Kole had pink hair, like Jinx, but apparently it just didn't fit with her happy demeanor. She was therefore forced to wear a holo-ring that made her hair a brown color. Aqualad looked relatively normal as did Mammoth and Gizmo, aside from their odd sizes (Mammoth being rather large and Gizmo rather small). They also wore similar clothes to their regular outfits. And Gizmo, for once, had to actually walk on his own without the cyber-legs he'd built. He had his arms crossed the whole time. Red X was an entirely different story. No one really had any idea what he looked like because he never took off his mask, and refused to do so. So Cyborg invented this whole new person for him to wear over his costume, like the costume was his skin. I found that a little odd but every person has the right to do whatever. Red X now looked, I must admit, a little like Robin. Except Red X wore his black hair to the side without a mask and his person had dark blue eyes. He was also a little less healthy colored as Robin, which meant he was kind of pale. Not nearly as pale as my person, but still.

It'd also been explained to me that, despite the fact that the rings hid our true appearance, there was nothing in its design that prevented us from using our powers if completely necessary. And then Jinx made a remark that 'completely necessary' could extend to making a girls cellphone break (accidentally, of course) if she was giving you a funny look so that it burnt a hole into her pants. At this some people snickered while Cyborg simply shook his head in dismay. I wondered if Red X could use his suits powers through the hologram, but did not ask. I thought it would be rude.

I was blindfolded the whole way there. I did, though, see the black limo that we'd be pulling up in. Apparently Argent and Jinx had . . . _acquired _money for this special occasion. It was enough to rent a limo for a week, but they only rented it out for a day. What they used the rest of the money for, looking down at my outfit and then everyone elses very designer-looking outfits, I had a feeling I might know.

As I was blind-folded the ride there, Beast Boy took it upon himself to talk to me so I wouldn't feel left out of the loop. But anytime I brought up where we were going he'd easily change the subject, making me forget the question. I didn't notice he was doing this, honestly, until Jinx shouted, making me flinch, "Pull over here!"

I felt the car move and then crossed my arms, leaning into the extremely soft seat of the limo. Then it stopped and Jinx ordered everyone out of the car. All except for Beast Boy, of course, and I waited as Jinx ordered Beast Boy to remove the blindfold. I leaned forward and felt his hands untie the bow in the back (that Kole had oh so carefully tied) and it dropped. Before I could register anything Jinx grabbed my wrist and I was out of the car faster then should have been possible. She'd been picking up on Kid Flash's habits, I noted. When I blinked away the confusion I noticed what we were in front of and, after realizing I'd been staring, automatically pulled my hood over my head.

I rounded on Jinx. "Why in the world-!?"

She placed a hand up, as if in surrender. "Trust me Raven, I wouldn't have let them take you here if I didn't think you would like it."

I narrowed my less threatening blue eyes at her. "Trust you. Just like my team is?" I hissed. That was a low blow but I didn't care. I was angry. Like I'd said before, my emotions get the better of me sometimes.

But Jinx payed it no mind and shrugged it off, "Well, no, not like that. But just come _on_ Raven!"

I then felt Beast Boy's hand on my shoulder and turned. He'd put his jacket on. Apparently it was colder out here then it was in his house. He was smiling sympathetically at me and all of my irritation was put on pause for a second. "Don't worry Rae, I'll watch out for you." He looked at Jinx warningly and she gave a huff, muttering something as she stalked off, her hips swishing and I couldn't help but smirk. Beast Boy then proceeded to walk right next to me as our large procession approached the building. I couldn't help but inwardly groan. It was the place I hated above all others.

A club.

The man at the door, once we got to the front of the line (for everyone had parted, possibly from some_ persuasion_ of some mind-controlling gadget of Gizmo's he'd kept in his back pocket just in case) stared at us and then the people in confusion.

He shook it off, stuttering as he prepared to write our information in case of emergency. "N-Names please?"

Jinx introduced us one by one. I thanked her silently. I very well couldn't say my real name, now could I?

"Jade Hexin." Herself of course. "Redge Alexander." That was Red X. "Victor Stone." Apparently that was Cyborg's real and actual name before he became Cyborg. "Kole Pellic." That was Kole, obviously, since she was one of the few of us that had a normal name. "Thommas Othrip." Mammoth, spelled backwards if you changed the 'M' to an 'S' as Gizmo had one day discovered. Othrip was just a cover name. "Eugene Nelson." That was Gizmo. He hated that Eugene name, but Jinx had claimed it fit. "Elicia Regent." That was Argent. She'd like the name Elicia and Regent just sounded like Argent. "Eric Sanders." That was Aqualad. It was a joke, apparently. They were making fun of that guy in 'The Little Mermaid'. Sanders was like sand which was like beach and well, you get it. "Sparrow Roth." My brow rose as she pointed to me but the man did not notice. I figured it was a bird joke. A raven is a bird and obviously, so is a sparrow. She then pointed to Beast Boy. "And Garfield Logan."

Once again my brow rose but I got the same result and was ignored. After signing a few things (I almost forgot to right Sparrow rather then Raven) we were allowed entrance into the club. I panicked and swallowed, my hands finding their way into my jacket pockets. But my face portrayed nothing as we walked inside. I figured we probably looked pretty interesting as we walked in, not to mention how confident we acted (or at least how I seemed to act). We all even paused to observe the area at the same time, like those people in the movies that end up being the cool people everyone likes. A lot of people in the club stopped doing whatever to stare at us.

"Don't they know it's rude to stare?" Beast Boy whispered to me and I laughed a little. But I could see we both were enjoying the attention just a little.

Jinx seemed to be in charge for the night. She motioned with us all to proceed and pointed to where we were going, which was a large booth. We followed her as we walked and she winked at me. I then realized all eyes of the other gender were on her, Argent and Kole now. I wouldn't be bothered for the rest of the night. I smiled at her and she nodded, silently accepting my gratitude before she turned around. The booth was plenty large enough for us. The chairs were all just like one big couch, except round, and they were connected to a spot that you plants and things were located on. Jinx automatically sat on the edge of that counter-like place and the rest of us sat around the place, a few people joining her where she sat and was not supposed to. I had no desire to join those people up there and Beast Boy sat next to me on the seats.

"So what do you think so far, Raven? Or Sparrow, I might say." Beast Boy asked, amused after adding the last part.

I gave him a look. "It's fine, I guess. Oh, by the way, Garfield Logan?" I turned to him, curious. "Where did you get that name?"

He looked away. "Um, that's my real name. The one my parents gave me before they . . . yeah."

"Oh."

"Drink run!" Cyborg shouted, having gotten up without us noticing. "What do y'all want?"

Cyborg, Red X and Argent were doing the run. They took everyone's orders before taking off to the bar. After everyone got their drinks we shut the little gate that each booth had to keep others out and people began removing their jackets. I was curious as to why when I then remembered what people in clubs did non-stop.

Dancing. Oh geez.

"Alright, let's head out!" Cyborg shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

The majority of us began piling out of the booth when Beast Boy saw me bite my lip nervously. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him ashamed, as if I'd done something wrong. But he was smiling at me.

"Nervous?" I nodded. "Don't worry, I was too when they dragged me here a few years ago. But Cyborg's holo-ring was different so this look is a new one but," He shrugged before holding out his hand and winking at me. "It's cool. And you've got me to teach you, you know."

After that I hesitantly took his hand and he led me after the others as the last of us left the booth. He shut it behind him, insinuating it was occupied. Although all the forgotten drinks and jackets just kind of spoke that for itself. Cyborg and Jinx led us to the very heart of the dance floor, people

"So Raven, you ever danced before?" Jinx asked me, curious. When she saw me look away she frowned. Then she realized my hood was still over my head and pointed an accusing finger at it. "First off, you get hot pretty quickly, so take the jacket off."

I was about to protest, and would have, but then I saw the look Jinx gave me and complied, unzipping the jacket and grabbing the sides of the hood before pulling it off, letting it drop to my back. I let the jacket slide off my arms before holding in my hands. I saw a few people turn to look at me, for people were keeping a good foot away from us, a few scattered across the invisible border line, and I was partially on the edge of our own personal group. I ignored them.

Jinx took the jacket from me and Aqualad took it from her, off to go put it in our booth. I instantly regretted wearing the tank top and wished I'd decided upon wearing the really nice, long-sleeved one. Jinx then recaptured my attention.

"First thing is, don't worry what you look like. People can look wherever they want so long as you are personally having fun. Got that?" I nodded numbly, a fear slowly coming over me at having to actually dance in front of all these people. "Good. What's also important is-."

"Uh, Jinx?" Beast Boy interrupted, as if knowing of my well hidden fear. The pink-haired friend I'd come to know turned to look at him, as did everyone else. "I've got an idea, why don't I just to teach her?"

Jinx's brow rose. "What?"

Beast Boy's artificial eyes flickered to the people watching me and then back to Jinx, whose own veiled eyes had done the same movements. She frowned at them, not looking back at him as she probably tried to figure a way around it.

"Come on Jinx, I learned from the best," He said, trying to convince her. Jinx seemed to buy into the compliment before sighing.

"Oh alright, fine, just try not to mess up, alright, Garfield?" Jinx warned. He nodded. She gave another sigh before stepping aside, hiding us from the stares that people were giving our companions and ourselves. "Then go on."

Beast Boy didn't hesitate to grab my hand and pull me past them, which I was glad for. The atmosphere of emotions was beginning to practically suffocate me. The aura over here was so much more clear. All I could feel were Beast Boy's emotions, which were similar to my own. We both calmed when we found it was oddly deserted in this corner of the room. I looked over at the rest of the 'family' to see everyone had their attention on them, and they were now watching them. I swallowed. I wouldn't have to be that good, would I?

"So, now that we're alone, let_ me_ tell you what to do, not almighty Empress of Dance Jinx," Beast Boy said sarcastically, jerking a thumb in where I was looking. The song then changed and Beast Boy grinned. Some people started shouting their approval of the song. "Sweet! This song is perfect, one of my favorites."

I then realized something. "But wait, how . . . if you were, eh, different before, how would you have let Jinx teach you to dance?" I asked, trying to tip-toe around the 'different' subject.

Beast Boy bit his discolored lip a moment before saying, "Well, Jinx is very_ persuasive_," He made gesture of flicking his hands out, but I got it. He meant her powers. "And so convinced me to learn. I knew how, I just never did it. "

"Oh."

"But all you have to do is find the rhythm of the song and move to that."

I frowned at the complicated beat the song seemed to have. "How exactly do you find rhythm to _this_?" I demanded, crossing my arms. I didn't like how exposed they were but that wasn't my biggest problem at the moment.

Beast Boy laughed at my disheveled expression, as I'm sure it was hilarious. He shook it off before saying. "You don't have to hit all of the beat, Jinx even has a hard time doing that. She has to be having one of her 'moments'." He put quotation marks with his fingers, making me giggle. "But, well, listen to the drums. Just hit that one."

My head turned in confusion but I then began actually listening to the song. The drums were pretty simple.

* * *

"Did you find it?" I nodded to his question. He then began clapping to it. "Copy what I'm doing." I hesitated. "Come on Rae, just try it."

I rolled my eyes but began clapping with him. "What now, oh might teacher?" I said sarcastically.

"Do this," He began stepping from side to side, still clapping, with the beat. It took me a moment to figure out how to do but I did it nonetheless. Soon the two of us looked as if we'd rehearsed this, in perfect synchronization. "There ya go, Rae!" he shouted approvingly. "Alright, now stop clapping and do this." He began moving his arms in some pattern it took me a second to figure out. Then once again we moved at the same time. "Good. Alright, uh, what did Jinx have me do . . ." he said, stopping. I stopped too. He then got it. "Oh, right, now you have to pick what you want to do next!"

My brows rose. "What?"

"You pick. What do the drums tell you? Heck, what does any of the song tell you?"

I paused, listening. I even closed my eyes to block everything else out. I then re-opened them. I couldn't get it, it seemed. Beast Boy then grabbed my hands, grinning at how flustered I was getting. "Here, just move and we'll see how the music takes to you, okay?" I nodded.

But to my surprise, he didn't let go of my hands. Instead he began moving them at different motions, dancing with me I realized. At this realization I decided to try and listen to the music again. Then I realized the beat wasn't so complicated with Beast Boy helping me. It was just different beats piled on top of each other. But some of them worked well for dancing to since they weren't so quick.

"Try moving your feet!" Beast Boy suggested.

Trying to take his advice I began moving my feet like we'd been doing earlier and he started laughing, apparently approving. "I'll copy you, you lead, okay?"

I nodded, still looking down at my feet. I then looked back up at him, smiling suddenly. At my random emotion his eyes widened a bit, but he smiled back nonetheless.

"I've got an idea!" He said, interrupting a certain beat in my ear. He stopped.

My brow rose, and I stopped too. "What?"

He never answered. Instead he began moving my arms so that I was spinning and then sliding his hand across my arm while I had to repeat the motion. I then heard an entirely new beat that matched our motion completely. "You got it?" I nodded and then we broke apart, myself dancing alone and Beast Boy sort of dancing while he watched me.

"There ya go, Raven!" He shouted and I hadn't realized how I'd been moving. Very well, I must admit, without being conceited. "See, you're a good dancer, you just need to learn how to listen. That was my problem too."

"Well, you seem to have gotten over it," I commented, eying how little he probably though he was moving but how much he actually way. I then directed my attention to our friends still captivating the crowd. "I won't ever have to do that, will I?"

He also eyed them unappealingly. "Not unless you really want to." Then we both looked up, for some reason. It was just an automatic reaction at hearing a screeching from the record, as if we were expecting something to fall on us.

"Hey, losers!"

We turned and saw Red X pushing past our family to get to us. We both waited for him to get to us. He then stopped in front of us and had a sly smirk on his face as he eyed the two of us.

"What?" Beast Boy demanded.

Red X then smirked directly at him, the false body looking a bit creepy at the moment. "Rosaline showed up!"

My brows furrowed in confusion but Beast Boy's eyes widened. "_Rosaline_?"

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

You hardly had to be around Jinx very long to know who Rosaline was. I was honestly surprised she hadn't mentioned her to Raven. Within hours of my meeting her she started bitching about this girl. They were, if Rosaline was a _real_ villain (because despite Jinx's rants, she, in fact, was mortal), one anothers arch-nemesis. They hated each other with a passion and then some. And do you wanna know _why_ they hate each other?

Because-.

"Yeah! Aqualad just saw her by the bar being her _usual_ self and getting a drink off some guy." Red X replied with a roll of his eyes. I mimicked his actions. It was pretty obvious what Rosaline's 'usual self' was but for those of you who don't know, she's a class-one slut. And yet she's never given or gotten any in her life. Therefore, she's also a class-one tease. Yeah, she's one of _those_ girls.

"Um, whose Rosaline?"

We both turned to Raven, both having forgotten she had no idea whatsoever who Rosaline was. She had her ice blue eyes watching us inquiringly and they continuously flicked from me to Red X. I scratched my neck as Red X began what was normally Jinx's lines.

"She's the bitchiest, hottest, most annoying girl with miles of this place." He said, scowling at the name. "Nobody likes her, but they really can't seem to hate her either. Nobody except for our group of course because no one else is _bold_ enough to risk their social status in hating her."

"Oh, one of those girls," Raven said, scowling as well. I laughed at that.

"Yeah, exactly. Come on, she's due to harass Jinx any minute now." He then turned and grinned at Raven, which came out oddly evil. I don't think anything about his person could truly look innocent or just happy. "You've never seen Jinx mad until you've seen her with Rosaline."

At that, we all hurried back to our group, Jinx already growling with her arms crossed and her teeth clenched. ". . . slut!" she was hissing when we came up to her. She then noticed us approaching and huffed. "I assume you heard whose here."

"Why else would I stop my lessons with Raven to come?" I retorted, winking at Raven. She rolled her eyes and looked away, arms crossed uncomfortably as well. I figured it was because she was so used to having covered arms. "So where is the tramp?"

"Not coming, if she knows whats good for her," Jinx snarled. "How much do you wanna bet she's going to end up challenging me to something?"

"Nothing mate. You'd win." Argent said, picking at her nails. Her eyes then glanced up at Jinx. "Wha' are ya gonna do if she tries to get you to sing again though? You know you're the only one who can sing whose a girl."

Kole nodded her agreement, shrugging. "I'm tone-deaf. And Argent's voice cracks easily. What're you gonna do?"

"She won't," Jinx replied, but she didn't look so confident. Then, all of them, hunched a bit in thought, perked up and slowly began turning their gaze to someone next to me. Someone who I knew wouldn't do it in a million years. But Jinx could be convincing without her powers.

Raven.

"Absolutely not," Raven said at once, seeming to be on the same train of thought as myself.

Jinx then looked at me, as if asking for my permission too. My eyes narrowed. No way was I making Raven do something she wasn't comfortable with. Jinx gave a sigh before grabbing us both and pulling us a little away from the rest of our party.

"_Please_ Raven?" So she was going straight into begging in this one. She was pleading. Genuinely pleading. "You don't have to be amazing, just not awful!" Raven looked away. Jinx then started up on me. "Beast Boy, talk some sense to her!"

"No, Jinx," I snapped, once we'd stopped. "I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do."

Jinx looked back and forth between us helplessly. Then, I saw, she got a new idea that would work better. "Raven, can you even sing?"

It wasn't a rude statement, just curious. Raven stuttered a response out. "I-I only . . . it depends on the song-."

"What kind of songs can you sing?"

"I-I . . . there is one song-."

"What?" Jinx was getting anxious. I gave her a warning look which she noticed and calmed. "Can I at least here your voice?"

Raven hesitated before giving me a nervous look. "O-Okay but . . . you can't hear Beast Boy."

I was surprised but did not argue. Maybe she was shy in her singing. I nodded, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, once again glaring at Jinx before taking my leave. I rejoined our family, all of us waiting with anticipation. It was then we heard it. One of the most annoying sounds in the world.

Those damn heals of hers clicking on the floor. We ignored it until we heard her clear her throat several times and then finally shouted, "Hey, losers!" We still didn't turn. "Where's Jade?"

We turned at that, all of us giving her bored expressions that made it seem like we had no interest in her whatsoever. Argent stepped out of our little huddle to circle Rosaline, giving her a look worthy of the lowest of scum on the floor. "Is the slut talkin' to us?" She said, rejoining us as she had finished her examination.

"I think so," Aqualad said, crossing his arms as he stood next to our Australian friend. "Although, sluts a bit too good of a word for whatever she is. What about whore?"

"I think that'll do just fine for her, mate." Argent replied, smirking.

Rosaline was blond, and had hair that was lighter then gold and always styled to perfection with her dark highlights. Her skin was normal colored and she had blue eyes. There was nothing special about them, but she put so much make-up on you had to notice it. And yet the make-up didn't look bad on her. This time her ho-uniform was a black spaghetti-strapped top (one of the straps hanging off her shoulder) and a pair of jean shorts that were a few inches longer then her underwear. Underneath those she had on fishnet stockings and of course, her black-healed boots. On her wrists she had multiple silver bracelets and on her hands, black, fingerless gloves.

She scoffed at us, although we could see the silent fury in her eyes at our remarks. "Cute, they speak. Where's that dye job gone bad of yours?"

"You're one to talk."

We all turned to see Jinx, heading towards us with Raven right behind her, looking as neutral as ever. Jinx had been the one to speak. Rosaline visibly clenched her teeth at this comment, her eyes lighting up with irritation just at the very sight of the enchantress. "What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Jinx walked up to her, pointing at the black and obviously dyed black locks of hair in her head. "Need I say more?"

Some people began to crowd around us at the obvious cat-fight waiting to happen. "Shut up, loser."

"What do you want anyways, tramp? We're trying to have fun here. But by the looks of your outfit, you're also trying to have a little _fun_."

"Oh please, these pants remain on full-time."

"Can't say the same for your brain. Or your bra for that matter."

Some onlookers 'oohed' at this. Raven snorted quietly. Then Rosaline seemed to noticed Raven for the first time and her eyes lit up with a new fire. I nearly growled at her. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

Fresh meat.

"And whose this?" Rosaline said, beginning to approach Raven like a cat does it's mouse. "A new member for your little cult?" I stood in front of Raven at once, my eyes furious and warning, daring her to come closer to Raven. She seemed mildly surprised at this but my reaction escalated things. "Oh, so you've got a little girlfriend for yourself, have you Garfield?"

Before I could retort, Raven placed a calming hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her ice-blue eyes and saw the real Raven underneath them, telling me to chill out. I relaxed my position but continued to glare at Rosaline daringly. Raven stepped past me, her hand dropping as she calmly approached the blond bitch.

"And you are?" Raven said, politely.

Rosaline smirked at her reaction, looking at us with satisfaction to her response. "Well would you look at that, she's actually got manners." She then turned back to Raven, smiling like a snake at Raven. I growled under my breath and Cyborg heard me. He nudged me, giving me a sympathetic look and I reluctantly restrained myself again. "I'm Rosaline, and you are?"

"Sparrow," Raven said, her face never having changed from a monotone expression.

"Well, _Sparrow_," Rosaline said, mocking the name almost. "I suggest you find a new crowd to hang with, these losers haven't got a talented bone in their body."

"I appreciate your advice, but I think we've got enough 'talent'," she looked over Rosaline, "excluding your kind, I mean."

Rosaline's jaw dropped. She became outraged. "What do you mean _my _kind of talent?"

"Let me put this plainly, and I won't spell it for you, I know how that might be confusing." My jaw dropped before I grinned. Raven did mean _well_. And damn well. She put a hand up, pinching her fingers together as she leaned towards Rosaline a little. "You. Are. A. Near. Talentless. Slut. I say near-talentless because you do, in fact have a talent. But I don't blame you for it. How else will you get money for your clothes?"

"I'M NOT A-!" Rosaline calmed before hissing. "I am not a _prostitute_!"

"Could've fooled me." Raven hadn't even raised her voice once. I was impressed. Everyone watching seemed to be.

"Oh and what, bird-brain?" Rosaline snapped. "You think you've got talent? That's all that matters in a place like this anyways. Talent. I've got it."

"Didn't we just go over that?"

"Oh, that's _it_!" Rosaline shrieked, getting close to Raven's face. I growled again, this time no one stopped me. We were all tense then. But Raven's facade never faltered. She looked on as calm and bored as ever. "You. Me. On the stage. Ten minutes. GOT THAT?"

"Whatever you say. Oh, but wait," Raven said as they both began to turn away. She smirked suddenly. "Will I have to pay for your time, or is this one on the house?"

With a screech, the tramp stomped away. After people around us had started laughing, Raven turned back to Jinx with huge eyes. I then realized what she'd just done. She was to go on the stage. Alone. No Jinx to help.

"Raven?" I said quietly, for people were still glancing at us. I waved a hand in front of her face and suddenly she grabbed Jinx, pulling her back to the corner. Jinx looked a little terrified at the moment but soon we saw the two of them muttering together. I then turned my attention to wear Rosaline was, some girls who worshiped the ground she walked on fanning her and trying to comfort the whining tramp. I growled at her and then heard Raven and Jinx coming back. "Hey, you okay?" I asked at once. She nodded before heading over to the stage, visibly swallowing her fear as she walked determinedly over to the DJ table. I wondered if you even could do karaoke here. But, hey, if you were Jinx, you could pretty much do anything. I mean really, what was the stage for anyways? It was never used but first time for everything, right?

"What do you think she's gonna do?" Gizmo asked, sitting on Mammoth's shoulder. I thought that was funny the first time I'd seen that, but I got over it. Mammoth was scowling at Rosaline from here and being so tall, she could probably see him, but she ignored it, tending to her adoring fans.

"What else can she do?" I asked bitterly. "Sing."

* * *

The two groups were there. Our family and Rosaline's fans. Jinx gave Raven a pat on the shoulder, coming down from the stairs that led up to where the DJ was located. "You're going second, okay?" She nodded. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"You ready for this, pipsqueak?" Rosaline snapped at Raven, which once again made me bare my teeth.

"Calm down, Beast Boy," Raven whispered in my ear before she waved a hand towards the stairs. "Age before beauty, right?"

Rosaline gave her a hiss of annoyance before stomping up the stairs.


	8. Again

Hope you liked my last chapter! Again, it was extra long. And I think I've now captured Jinx's petty side and this Rosaline girl is just what I needed to set her off.

Enjoy. This part is through Beast Boy's point of view.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
"Afraid For You"**

"You need to go up and pick your song Raven," Jinx said gently, nudging her in the direction opposite of where Rosaline had gone on the stage. It led to the back room. Raven nodded and I felt sorry for her. She looked truly terrified.

After coming back, we heard the beginning of Rosaline's song start. I was surprised to see it wasn't some crappy pop song that talked about how jealous people were of her being pretty and such. It was a real, good, normal song. That was surprising. Jinx seemed surprised as well.

"I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency!

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on!"

I had to admit she was good. And I hated it. Raven looked nervous. Sure, Rosaline's voice was higher then the song called for, but she still matched the song note-for-note. I saw Raven visibly flinch as Rosaline's eyes looked over at her, smirking.

"So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?"

Jinx made a rude gesture with her hand, taking up Raven's name and giving her 'the bird' before Rosaline rolled her eyes and turned back to the crowd, holding the mic close to her mouth as she sang.

"If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong,  
Cause I won't stop holding on!

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this!"

She pointed directly at us, making a disgusted face. Once again she received rude gestures, except this time from multiple people, not just Jinx. She then pretended to be sympathetic.

"It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it . . .  
Talk about it."_  
_

She began trying to get people into the song and her voice. Unfortunately it was working._  
_

"Cause I've seen love die,  
Way too many times,  
When it deserved to be alive! (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times!  
When you deserved to be alive

Alive . . .

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again!

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency!

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this . . .

But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
Talk about it.

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

Scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it . . . talk about it.

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive! (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry,  
Way too many times!When you deserved to be alive!  
Alive!"

With her song done, she made a dramatic bow, flipping her hair as she came back up. She even blew a few enthusiastic kisses at them before heading off the stage, waving all the way as she went. When she got off she smirked at Raven. I forced my irritation down. I was getting good at this.

"Your turn, _Sparrow_." She snorted, dropping the microphone into Raven's hands. She gave Raven a fake sincere smile. "Good luck." As she walked away she waved over her shoulder, not turning around shouting. "Don't choke, loser!"

Raven gulped, looking at the microphone down in her hands. I placed my arm around her shoulder. "You okay, Rae?"

She seemed startled but did not look up from the piece of technology in hand. "I'm . . . nervous. I don't like it. I haven't been this nervous in _years_!"

I laughed at her, nudging her a little as I walked her up the steps. "You'll do great Raven, I know you will."

She smiled back at me. "Thanks, Beast Boy."

I nodded, releasing her, for we were at the very entrance of the stage. If I went any father I'd be seen. "Anytime." I then winked at her. "Break a leg!"

She rolled her eyes, walking on the stage without the music and fumbling the microphone which I laughed at her for. She gave me a dirty look before I headed to the front of the stage, with Rosaline and her possy along with the rest of us disguised teenage-superheroes. Raven was clutching the microphone rather then holding it and the room was dead silent. A few people coughed, but that was it. The music starting made everyone start cheering, hearing the odd chords of the electric guitar. But no one seemed to really recognize the song except for Raven who gulped before suddenly breaking in, looking directly at Rosaline.

"I love the way that your heart breaks-."

Everyone in the room's jaw dropped. Including Rosaline's.

"With every injustice and deadly fate."

Raven still looked directly at Rosaline.

"Praying it only be new."

She then smirked, pointing like Rosaline had done to us.

"And living like it all depends on you! Oh!"

Raven then took a step back, closing her eyes as she forced her vocals to match what the song demanded.

"Here you are down on your knees again!"

People began cheering.

"Trying to find air to breathe again!"

Cyborg grinned, nudging me. "Dude, she's awesome!" I ignored him, my eyes completely focused on Raven.

"And only surrender will help you now.  
I love you please see and believe again."

Raven then stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I love that you're never satisfied."

Raven's attention was back on Rosaline now, who was staring at Raven with an open mouth. Raven's eyes narrowed.

"With face value, wisdom, and happy lies.  
You take what they say go back and cry!"

She began shouting at her, pointing again before pointing to herself.

"You were so close to me that you nearly died! _Oh_!"

She seemed to gain confidence and this time kept her eyes open. She played the character of Sparrow well. The punk-rocker chick who could damn well sing, not have a care in the world for what you thought of her and more importantly, kick your ass.

"Here you are down on your knees again!  
Trying to find air to breathe again!  
And only surrender will help you now."

I noticed Raven's eyes flicker to me before turning back to the audience at the next line.

"I love you please see and believe again!"

"They don't have to understand you-!  
Be still . . .  
Wait and know I understand you-!  
Be still . . .  
Be still!"

She had watched me this whole time, for some reason, as if purposefully trying to captivate me further, if that was possible. I couldn't help but stare and listen to her beautiful voice in awe.

"Here you are down on your knees again!  
Trying to find air to breathe again!  
And only surrender will help you now!"

After this, she held her stomach, throwing back her head, hitting the higher notes with mild difficulty. Jinx had hung back, apparently there were some vocals at the end that she was 'allowed' to sing.

"The flood gates are breaking and falling out!"

I saw Jinx jump out from the shadows, but Raven continued, ignoring her and focusing on the crowd completely now.

"Here you are down on your knees-!"

"_Oh!_"

"Trying to find air to breathe-!"

"_Oh!_"

"Right were I want you to be again!  
I love you please see and believe again."

"Here you are down on your knees again!"

"_Oh!_"

"Trying to find air to breathe again!"

"_Oh!_"

"Right where I want you to be, again.  
See and _believe_!"

That note went on for a couple seconds but Raven finally stopped, the song mellowing out until it was finally over. There was dead silence before the crowd absolutely became screaming and very nearly rioting with excitement and applause. Raven turned and hugged Jinx, obviously relieved. After releasing one another Jinx stole the microphone from Raven and looked directly at Rosaline, smirking and shouting. "And _that's_ how you do it, kiddies!"

Rosaline, clamping her jaw shut, barged off, shouting profanities and threats as she went. The tantrum-throwing slut was ignored as people were too engrossed by Raven's presence to even care anymore.

Raven took a quick bow, Jinx simply saluting, since all she'd done was shout "oh" at the end of the song in a high-pitched tone, before both girls hurried off the stage and the regular club music turned back on.

Needless to say, Raven was greeted like a hero.

"You were _amazing_!" Mammoth shouted, grinning a lot bigger then he normally did.

"Yeah, where did you learn to sing like that?" Aqualad shouted, also smiling. Pretty much everyone was smiling.

Raven shrugged modestly and I couldn't help but smile proudly at how non-arrogant she was being. With that song still fresh in peoples minds, she could get at least a weeks worth of bragging rights from it. And yet she didn't try to whatsoever. I admired her for that.

"Yeah, you weren't half bad. Almost as good as Jinx," Gizmo commented, sincerely.

Jinx tossed an arm around Raven's shoulder, smiling at her. "Yeah Raven, a little more practice and we could be the best in the universe." She made a wave across the air with her other hand, joking around. The two laughed, Raven a lot quieter then Jinx.

"Alright, come on, the bitch is gone, let's go dance in celebration of Raven's victory!" Cyborg shouted. Throwing a fist in the air each, all our family but Raven and myself proceeded through the crowd. But I placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. She turned to look at me, mildly surprised at my actions.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" She asked, suddenly quiet.

I took the opportunity to try a little something. Just to test my waters. I wasn't good at these kind of things. I gripped her arm gently, leaning into her so that I was whispering into her ear. The silent excuse was the music was kind of loud so maybe I thought she couldn't hear me, but that wasn't it. To be perfectly honest, after seeing Raven let a little bit of her other self out to Rosaline and on the stage, I was a bit turned on to her. More so then usual, I mean.

I spoke very quietly, but normal nonetheless. "I wanted to tell you that you did really great, and I'm proud of you. Really."

Raven had tensed up a bit, I could feel, but made no objections to get away from me. "Heh-heh, uh, I wasn't really that good. I was average, at best."

I laughed quietly, listening carefully to her heartbeat that was beginning to speed up. "You're very modest, Raven. But honestly, I don't think I've seen anything like you before. You're a real mystery, you know that?"

I once again listened to her heart speed up. Rapidly. "Th-Thank you."

"No problem." I stepped back, releasing her from my testing point. I heard her heart slow down slowly before I took her hand, pulling her through the crowd to where our friends were waiting.

Kole turned to look at us. "Oh, there you guys are!"

Jinx eyed Raven, "Can she dance yet?"

"We'll see," I replied, taking Raven's hand and leading her into the crowd of our friends.

* * *

"That was . . . admittedly fun." Raven said, politely, once everyone had left. I knew she was feeling out of place in her clothes still. Neither of us had yet to have changed or taken off our holo-rings for that matter.

"Why don't you go change, Raven?" I said, knowing why she was uneasy. It was because I was nervous and she could feel it.

I was afraid for her; it was time she knew why.

"O-Okay," She nodded, heading out of the room. I left to go change into my regular outfit as well, tossing the holo-rings into a container Cyborg had given everybody for them. I slipped off my clothes, stripping to my boxers before pulling on my regular black and purple jumpsuit with gloves. I took a deep breath, relieved at being green again, before sitting on my bed and mentally preparing myself for the truth that I had to tell Raven.

As I sat, I began repeating my speech over and over again in my head. My biggest fear was, when she found out, she would leave. I never wanted her to leave but I wouldn't try to stop her. She could leave . . . if she really wanted to.

"Beast Boy?" I looked up, seeing familiar purple eyes in a leotard and cape rather then some girl with simple blue eyes in civilian clothes. The change of appearance made things a tad bit easier. When I didn't answer she walked over and sat down next to me, leaning towards me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, my body hunched as I looked at my lap in shame. "Raven . . . I'm so . . . sorry . . ."

Raven was becoming alarmed. I heard her heart speed up. "What are you talking about? You haven't done anything-."

"Raven," my voice was calm but it stopped her dead. I squeezed my eyes shut. "I . . . I haven't told you the whole truth about . . . about what I am."

"What are you talking about? You can change into animals, what's the problem?"

"Raven, listen." I said quietly. I then felt my vision begin to haze as tears threatened to embarrass me. I didn't care. She needed to know. "You remember that thing . . . that creature that attacked you. The one that brought you to me?"

"You mean you?" She said, her voice hinting she was confused at what I was getting at by stating the obvious.

"Yes. That . . . that thing inside of me . . . has an enemy, Raven." I looked up at her face, and I felt the tears.

Raven saw that.

Instantly she threw her arms around my shoulders, hugging me. She was trying to comfort me when I didn't deserve to be comforted. She was so nice to me . . . Raven treated me so much better then I deserved to be.

"What do you mean it has an enemy?" She replied quietly. "It's a part of you Beast Boy, just another animal. You're acting like it's a whole different person."

So now she had to know. Now I had to tell her.

"Raven," I looked up, looking her dead in the eye with genuine fear. "I have near to no control over it. In a way . . . it _is_ a whole different person."

With that out of my mouth, I collapsed into a sobbing heap, pulling away from Raven and crying into my lap. I probably look like the biggest pansy on the world right now to all of you but I really don't care. I was feeling way too much at the moment. And it's not like I haven't cried in front of my friends before, mind you. I've cried at least once in front of every member of my family, including Gizmo and Red X and all the other friends who accept me. The process of finding Raven has been a truly heart breaking one for me. I suffered a lot to find her, but I'd do it all over again just to keep her safe.

"Beast Boy . . ." Raven was quiet before I felt her begin to stroke my hair, trying to soothe me. "What . . . is that why . . . it hurt me?"

"It didn't know you," I replied through my knees. I then sat up a little, to look her in the eyes again. "I'm so sorry Raven. I . . . I don't ever want to hurt you again."

She leaned closer to me, letting her hand touch my cheek. "Beast Boy, you won't. I trust you."

"No, you don't understand!" I shouted, the tears coming harder now as I sat up straight and leaned towards her. "I'm afraid for you, Raven! And not just because of me. The other me out there! Someone . . ." I sighed. Now it was time for the story. I looked down at my hands. "It happened when I was asking around for you, like I always did before I started kidnapping . . ."

* * *

She listened for a whole hour. She listened when I told her of a boy named Adonis who was picking on me. She listened when I told her that I was walking around a chemical plant, having gotten lost, when Adonis found me, for once without his stupid pack of friends. She listened when I told her he attacked me and I fought back in self-defense, something inside of me breaking hold. She listened to how I talked about the chemicals changing me and that Cyborg had done his best to control it with an antidote. Raven even listened to how I told her that Adonis had been changed to, looking for me forever and always until the two of us met up again, ending it once and for all. She listened to everything.

"And that's why . . ." She swallowed, "That's why you're afraid for me?" I nodded. I then felt a shaking hand touch my shoulder and looked up. "Beast Boy, what are you saying?"

I took a deep breath before looking up at her. So long I had searched for her. So long I had wanted her to claim as mine and only mine. So long I had needed to know she was okay. That she was safe.

And being with me, I now knew, was not safe.

"Raven, I need you to go home."

* * *

**And you all hate me for ending it there. So yes, the songs in this chapter are not mine:**

**Rosaline's Song: Emergency-Paramore**

**Raven's Song: Again-Flyleaf**

**AND I'M DECIDING TO RESPOND TO YOUR COMMENTS BECAUSE I'M BORED! PLUS I'M EXCITED TO SAY I FOUND A VIDEO TO "AGAIN" FOR THE TITANS ON YOUTUBE, JUST IN CASE YOU WANT TO KNOW!  
**

Dude Your Awesome8  
Aw, that was cute! It was a good idea to change Cyborg with Speedy if I do say so myself. I can't wait for the next chapter because this story gets better and better!  
LATERZ!  
-Simmy

**Thank you! I was really nervous about changing Speedy to Cyborg because I really wanted to be lazy and just leave it as it was, but Cyborg was more of a friend to Beast Boy then Speedy could ever be. He's too much of an ass, like Robin. Tee hee hee!**

Darianella  
Yay! Another chapter! Oh, and I did notice that you were updating daily. :) It makes me happy.  
I really like this story, and I love where you're taking the plot. Jinx's double-life was unexpected for me, as I have only seen about half of the series. I can't wait to see where this goes in the future, and I'll be keeping an eye on both the story and you. :)  
Oh, and TOTAL RAVEN OWNAGE!! XD  
Keep up the good work,  
Darian

**Yes! Okay, so someone noticed! Yes, so sad that I can no longer do that. *Cries* And yes, so someone has appreciated Jinx's traitorism and I'm glad it makes you happy. And I did enjoy making Raven own people. I'm surprised the Titans have to fight at all with her on the team . . . WAIT, WHY ARE YOU WATCHING ME?**

LoveBassClarinet  
I liked this one. It was almost reminiscent of a Classic Disney movie...

**I think this is one of the most amusing comments I've ever got. A Disney Movie? Really? I'd like more comments on this subject! I'm not insulted in the least, I just want to know, does it really sound like a Disney Movie? **

Dude Your Awesome8  
Alright Raven! You show her woman! Rosaline has no idea who she's going up against!  
LATERZ!

**Yet another one from this person. I'm kind of confused as to what you mean by "You show her woman!" because, well, it just doesn't make sense to me. So, clarify please. but thank you! I was debating on Rosaline being Terra, but, well the reason I didn't switch them out, you'll LOVE. And I'm telling NONE OF YOU till the final chapter in this whole entire story. And you'll have to remind me. Because I guarantee I'll forget.**

Saffire55  
She is a tramp! Bitch, whore, what ever you want to call Rosaline! Awesome chapter and story so far. Hurry up and make more chapters soon.

**I shall try my best! Stupid limitation for computer/laptop. Oh darnicles (YES DARNICLES) and well, I did in fact call Rosaline all those names, so thank you for noticing! NOBODY LIKES YOU ROSALINE! **

**Don't you love how I yell at my own made-up characters? My apologies I could put all my faithful reviewers but I only have so much time. Bye!  
**


	9. I Confess

Alright, onto this chapter. I'm seriously confusing myself because I have both documents from both of my stories up and I keep forgetting which story is which! Gah!

Enjoy my chapter. Trust me, you'll like it. *WINK*

AND I'M WEARING SPANDEX TOMORROW! THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE, JUST LIKE THE TEEN TITANS! A FULL BODY SUIT OF YELLOW SPANDEX WITH BLACK SPANDEX UNDERNEATH!

Don't you just love school plays? XD

* * *

**Chapter 9  
"I Confess"**

No. This could not be happening. No freaking _way_ was this happening. No, this was just some horrible dream.

"W-What?" I stuttered out, staring at Beast Boy. My voice was choked, my chest feeling like it had been ripped apart. I didn't like that feeling.

Beast Boy looked on the verge of tears as well. "You have no idea how hard this is to say Raven . . . but you're not safe with me. You . . . I couldn't ask you to do that."

"W-Why . . . do you really want me gone that badly?" I whimpered out, hurt filling my chest. My teeth gritted painfully against that hurt and tears began falling down my face. Beast Boy looked shocked at my reaction.

"Why in the world would you think I _wanted_ you to leave?" He demanded, looking at me in confusion and irritation at something. At me, maybe? I didn't care. He'd broken my heart, why should I consider his feelings?

"Oh, I don't know," I snapped coldly. "The fact that you just_ told me so_!"

"Rae-."

"No, I don't care!" I shouted, attempting to walk out of the room towards mine. It took a second, but I soon heard his feet scrabbling on the floor after me and his hands braced against the doorway, blocking me I didn't care. I was too pissed. I threw open all the drawers in Beast Boy's room with my powers, startling Beast Boy further. So this was what it was like to have your heart broken, I thought, absentmindedly.

"Rae, wait, what . . . are you really mad at me?" He said, flustered.

I rounded on him, my eyes wanting to glow but I held it back. He needed to see my anger right now, not my powers. Me. He needed to see me. "What do you think? I thought that-!" I stopped then, realizing what I'd thought. I'd been thinking of him as that person I'd thought up. That person who was always out of reach that wanted me to. At my freezing up he'd yet to move. My powers dropped, realizing I had no right more then a friend mad at a friend.

Because we were just that. Just friends. He didn't want me.

"Oh . . ." I shook my head, simply smiling weakly at him. "It . . . doesn't matter. If you want me to leave . . . that's okay-."

"No, it's not." He replied, harshly. I didn't understand. What did he want me to say!? I asked him as much.

"Well then how do you want me to react, Beast Boy?" I replied, quietly. I'd meant that to sound more forceful but all my anger was drained. All that I had left was . . . sad reluctance. I was hesitant to be even in the same room with him anymore. Looking up at his face and those eyes and everything about him made me sad . . . because he wasn't _mine_. So to speak, of course.

He seemed surprised by my words. "W-What do you mean by that?"

I looked away, his face to painful to look at anymore. "It . . . you're . . . you're all I have anymore, Beast Boy." I finally said. I didn't care. Beast Boy wouldn't judge me, I knew. Maybe he'd be a little awkward around me but I was used to being cooped up in my room for days, sometimes even weeks. It wouldn't take nearly as long to pack up and leave. His discomfort wouldn't last long. When I was gone, he could relax.

"N-no, Raven. You've got friends, right? And a family-!"

"A mother," I corrected. "Just a mother."

He was silent before trying again, "Well, a mother who loves you, right?"

I smiled a the counter to the right of me, irony filling it with emotion. "A mother whose never around, since she's one of the only females to be in charge of a large part of the teenage hero community. I'm lucky to see her twice every three weeks or so." I shrugged. "And friends? They're like acquaintances who I study. I've distanced myself. It wasn't safe but now that it is . . . I don't know, it's just comfortable to keep things like they were rather then trying to be 'nice'."

"Raven . . . I didn't . . . I didn't know that-!" His voice was rising with panic. And some other emotion. I didn't know. I wasn't used to feeling things first hand from people. Just the dulled sense from when they walked by me later with that feelings drifting away. People didn't show there feelings in front of me.

"I don't want your pity Beast Boy," I replied, turning away from him, pulling my hood over my head as I nearly walked passed him, his arms dropping to his sides. "I can be ready by-."

"Raven, do you know how I feel about you?"

I froze, turning with shock plastered across my face. "What?"

He stepped closer to me cautiously, his eyes watching my carefully for any sign of me lying, I assumed. He repeated himself more slowly. "Do. You. Know. How. I. Feel about you?"

I didn't understand. What was there to feel? He wanted me like a friend, right? That's why he could have me leave without caring. "I'm like your good friend, right?"

Shock flashed across his eyes. Was I then just his okay friend? Had I thought too much of our relationship? That would explain it. I then stiffened slightly, as I was taken off guard. He now had his arms wrapped around me, his head buried into my shoulder and hair. The action shocked me greatly, for I didn't know why he was doing this. I was under the impression, for the moment, he was doing it out of sympathy for me. Abruptly I pulled away from him, glaring.

"I said I didn't want your pity!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

He looked sad. "It wasn't pity Raven."

"Then what was it?" I demanded, crossing my arms. I didn't bother to wipe the tears away. More would come back. "You know, I was wrong about you. I thought . . . I don't know what I thought but, I didn't expect you to be so much more different then the person who actually cared about what I thought-."

The next thing I knew, I was up against the wall. Those feelings of betrayal rushed out of me and a slight fear ran through my veins at the slightly angry Beast Boy who was glaring down at the floor with his arms up on either side of me. I heard his deep breathing and his teeth were clenched tightly together. I was too stunned not to wait, so I did until I heard his ragged voice.

"You think . . . that I don't care about you . . . that I only have sympathy for you . . . _and that you're nothing but a friend to me_?" His eyes snapped up at the last part, which he said with a bit of hurt indifference in his voice. But I didn't know how to respond other then a slight not. He looked down at the floor again, shaking his head. "For a very smart girl Raven, you are awfully dense.

My eyes narrowed, the tears still coming. "You have no right to-!"

He looked back up, completely blank and severely hurt. The emotions hit me hard. I let out a little gasp, much to my shame. But his eyes softened at the gasp before he said it first. Yes, I'll always remember that he, Beast Boy Garfield Mark Logan, said it first with me pinned against the wall and crying because I thought he hated me. I always thought of myself as a smart, well read girl.

But God, am I stupid.

"Raven, you're the most important thing in my life. The only reason I asked you to leave because if anything happened to you whether you were in my care or not and especially if you were, I don't know what I'd do . . . I . . . I fell in love with you, Raven. While we were apart, I kept remembering you as the one thing that made my life better, even if it was just for a few hours. So I'm sorry you wanted a friend from the boy I used to be, but you want to leave, so I get it." He let one arm drop, but the other remained as he hung his head. "You can go pack, Raven. I won't stop you."

I watched him for a moment. Then I started laughing. Laughing hysterically really. I thought I was dreaming. That I was hallucinating. This was all some horribly joke in my mind and I was inwardly breaking. Any moment I'd wake up in my room, or in this room if I was lucky, with Beast Boy telling my I'd fallen asleep in the car on the way home and that I'd been fidgeting in my sleep. Maybe he'd even ask me if I was okay, or if I wanted to talk about it. But that would suck. Eventually he'd ask me to go home. But I would never hear him say it was because he loved me to much to let harm come to me.

But hurt and betrayal flashed across his eyes, ripping through me like a knife. Only then did I know it wasn't a dream and that my laughing at him for his confession told me that this was his worst nightmare. I stopped at once, my hand reaching out to him as he stumbled backwards.

"Beast Boy?"

"I knew it," he said, eyes wide and it was his turn to start crying. "You could never love me-."

I'd had enough. If this was a dream I was going to get as much out of it as possible. I had my powers wrap around Beast Boy's collar, pulling him back towards me with a jerk of my fist in the direction of my body. Beast Boy was pulled back towards me and replacing my powers of was my hand on his collar. Before he had time to react my mouth collided with his, the best part of what I thought was my delusion. Beast Boy's emotions of surprise hit my senses again but I ignored them, paying more attention to how his lips seemed to fit perfectly against mine. I then slid my arms up his chest and around his neck, which got a reaction out of him. He seemed unsure of the reason but positive he liked the feeling. I felt his chest press against mine and enjoyed how warm he was against my normally cold skin. I began walking forward, making him step back. Soon he fell onto his bed, and we rolled a little until I somehow ended up underneath him, our mouths breaking apart. Normally I wouldn't have done something like that. But I was dreaming. I could do whatever I damn well pleased.

Beast Boy seemed surprised once again as I gripped him from under his shoulders, pulling his mouth back to mine. Soon enough, he was reacting to me again and allowed himself to react to me in an entirely new way. Of course, our clothes remained on, mind you. Even though it was a dream I don't ever make them go so far. But Beast Boy's hands slid under my waste, lifting me from the comforter and allowing me to press myself against him once again. His other hand held him up as we kissed. After a moment or two of this though, he broke it off and let me back down onto the bed, gently. I opened my eyes in surprise. My dreams never did anything like this.

It was somewhere around that time when I realized I wasn't dreaming. Right around the time he looked shocked did I realize how uncomfortable I'd probably made this and how much worse the situation was now. Ah well. It was nice while it lasted.

"What . . . was that . . . for?" Beast Boy panted. For our breathing was ragged and now my hands rested on his chest with his legs on either side of me. And his breathing matched mine, leaving me too breathless to answer since I was also in shock for what I just did. After seeing that I would not answer him, he shook his head and looked anywhere but me.

"So . . ." I began and then he tore his gaze away from the wall back down at me. "I guess . . . you liked my answer."

He rolled his eyes before rolling off of me, lying on his side as he watched me. "I don't really know what your answer is, actually. Just that you enjoy kissing me."

I blushed at this statement but he seemed far too serious to tease me about this. Instead he waited patiently for me to respond and I then pulled him close to me, snuggling into his chest rather then orally assaulting him again. Not that he had really seemed to mind, the situation just didn't call for it right now.

"I . . . kind of . . . when you were away." I looked up at him, smiling weekly. "I think of you almost exactly how you think of me." I leaned farther into him, murmuring the words as I felt myself begin to fall asleep. "Perfect."

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

Raven's breathing told me she had basically passed out. Sure she was still awake, but hardly. Glancing at the clock next to me it was understandable. It half past ten. Not to mention she'd been forced into dancing and being cheery all night, something she seemed to tolerate. I slipped my arms around her waist, wondering what this would look like to Cyborg or anyone else that would've seen. But then I realized I didn't care as Raven murmured her last words before sleeping overcame her.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked, eyes closed.

I smiled, stroking her hair with my now un-gloved hand. "Yeah."

"Promise?"

I laughed lightly, kissing her forehead. "I promise."

Raven gave a heavy sigh of peace, "I love you . . ." Then she was asleep.

And then I grinned triumphantly with her in my arms. I'd wanted this so badly for so many years and now I had it. She was mine. All mine. And even better was that she was in the same position as I was, which was unconditional love.

"Ah, Raven," I muttered to myself, stroking her hair as I looked down at her. With a small laugh I kissed her cheek before getting out of the bed and kicking off my shoes. Maneuvering the blanket, I also removed her shoes and cloak. That was it. I wasn't a creep.

Raven seemed to know when I got back into the bed, for she once again unconsciously pressed herself against me. I smiled at her. She was officially mine, nobody else could have her. I would be her personal bodyguard. No one would touch her.

She was _my_ angel.

By the time I woke up it was somewhere around seven thirty. I then realized that how disgusting I probably was at the moment. Raven had danced the whole night, but had been very shy about her moving. Even with me. But now I had worked very hard to try and get her to dance and I was probably caked with dried sweat. At the thought I immediately disentangled myself from Raven, getting up and grabbing some fresh clothes and a towel. Soon enough, shutting the door, I began turning on the water and undressing myself. Once I was fully naked, I cleaned myself. The cool water wasn't as nice as Raven's cold skin but that was okay. I wasn't about to take our relationship that far for a _long_ time.

As soon as I was done, I turned the water off and ran the towel over me, pulling my clothes on when I was done. I then realized I'd forgotten a shirt and went back into the room. When I entered I still heard Raven's deep breathing so I knew she was still asleep. Digging through me drawers for a shirt was a whole other matter.

And I didn't even feel half guilty about my lying to her for the real reason I thought she should leave. But she loved me now. I really couldn't ask her to leave again.

No matter how dangerous it was to be around me.

* * *

**Raven:**

I woke up and blinked a few times, my breathing never faltering. The fact that I was not in my room and I felt nothing but my leotard on alarmed me at once. Not to mention I soon realized I was in Beast Boy's room. And some of his clothes were on the floor. That scared the hell out of me out of what could have really happened last night but then I remembered what really happened. The clothes were Beast Boy just being a slob, like usual, and he'd probably just taken off my cloak and shoes to make me more comfortable. I then realized I wasn't alone in the room. I smiled to myself. So he had kept his promise.

Beast Boy was currently running his hands through his drawer and then I blushed. His shirt was off and his hair was kind of wet. I assumed he'd cleaned himself from last night, which, I remembered, I needed to do as well. I watched him, sitting up in the bed amused and silent. He didn't seem to notice me while he searched until I found his display amusing. I was able to hold back my laughter until he slipped on some discarded clothing on the floor and fell. He wasn't hurt but I couldn't help but laugh a couple times. It was cut off laughter but his ears pricked up at once, jumping to his feet wildly and very nearly falling again. But he managed to stand as he stared at my amused expression while his cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red.

"G-Good morning." He stuttered, looking completely embarrassed.

I looked over him with my eyes, "An interesting morning, it seems. Is this what you do when I sleep?" I questioned, my brow rising. His blush deepened as I smirked. "Well, I guess I can't complain really."

"I-I was j-just . . ." His eyes then roamed to the floor and he snatched up a shirt before pulling it over his head quickly and seeming relieved but still nervous. "Heh heh . . . silly shirt . . ."

I rolled my eyes at this comment but picked up my cloak, having been folded, up from the side-table. It was probably the old thing in the room that had been folded and I heard a slight intake of breath from behind me. It was then I realized, although my stomach was completely covered, my outfit was the equivalent to underwear and long-sleeved t-shirt. It was a little revealing without my cloak to cover me. But rather then become embarrassed something else . . . took over for a moment. Very slowly I began unfolding it, like I wanted to be especially careful, and once it was unfolded I held in front of me before very slowly pulling it over my shoulders and finally clipping it around the front. Beast Boy, by the time I had turned to look at him, had composed himself. Although I was feeling something within him stir slightly. It was draining quickly though. I didn't know what it was but it seemed to me that it wasn't something I should worry about . . . for now.

"So . . ." I began, uncomfortably. How did you interact with someone who loved you and that you were in love with?

Beast Boy seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was and grinned. "Maybe you should go change, eh, Rae?" He gestured to my clothes. "You didn't really change last night."

I blushed but nodded. "O-Okay."

Hurrying out of the room, using the excuse to tuck my hair behind my ear to hide my blushing face, I quickly shut the door behind me as I entered my room. I changed slowly, contemplating things. There was really only one thing on my mind.

What now?

* * *

And, just so you all know, that's about as hot and heavy as Raven and Beast Boy will ever get in my stories. Many other things will be insinuated but SURE AS HELL NOT IN THIS ONE! THEY ARE ONLY LIKE, SIXTEEN! AT MOST!!!

So yes, you're all squealing now that Beast Boy and Raven both love each other and they both, in it's most literal form, 'slept together'. But oh well.

Later!


	10. Not A Secret Anymore

Alright, so, this should progress things. And my story is probably going to end up shorter then intended. Oh well. It'll still be pretty long anyways, just not, like, 20 chapters long like my other stories. Enjoy! IT WAS SO ANNOYING TO WRITE IN STARFIRE'S THOUGHTS! UGH! NEVER AGAIN!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
"Not A Secret Anymore"**

My friend has been missing for many days now. In Earth-terms, it is estimated around 20,160 minutes. In my Tamaranian terms, there are far too many characters in which you would not understand, and therefore, these shall not be mentioned.

Although Raven and I might not have seemed close to an outsider, like the people who inhabit this city that do not understand us, but friend Raven and I had an . . . as the people of this planet would say, 'intricate' or 'delicate' situation in which have, so to speak 'implanted ourselves into'. Friend Raven was- is one of my very first and very closest of companions. Although an outsider would have seen the cold, distant female in which friend Raven had resigned herself into becoming, I saw the hurt that was hidden somewhere inside of the anatomy she wore. Or, her 'soul' as Robin taught me. Since I have known my friend, she has distanced herself from us. She has tried to hide some secret that she wishes no other but herself to know, or maybe someone who is not me, but I believe . . . she has hidden it poorly. I do believe the others believe this facade, but as a former outsider myself, someone who is not from this planet has noticed that she does not act as other happy, cheerful Earthlings. She acts, as I have said before, very distant and fearful of something.

I cam to learn of the tragedies my other fellow 'teammates' as they are referred through the people themselves. I was humbled and honored to be trusted with such secrets, and took it upon myself to listen without 'biased' (I can not say that I truly know what this word means) or 'pre-set' opinions. I believe there are few Teen Titans left that have not shared with me their past stories. One of them being friend Raven, and the other the enchantress (I _do_ in fact know what this word means; Robin explained it to me) named Jinx. Even her significant other (I believe he is) Kid Flash, has shared with me his story. Quite freely, I must say. He does not seem ashamed that he was once, how the Earth adolescents say, a 'dork'. He has said that he "grew out of it" and that the cruel children have "got what was coming to them".

But now, I shall resume my opinion of Raven and I's relationship. I did share things with my friend, testing the areas that I found she was comfortable with and the areas that she most clearly was not. The one subject she would simply have nothing of was pasts. When I asked to share my past with her, however horrible it would seem to the inhabitants of this small planet, she simply stated that if I were to share it with her, not to expect her to share back. I asked, in turn, was she uncomfortable with this topic? The only response I got was her pausing and then responding with a curiosity as to whether or not I was to continue with my story, or wished to speak of something else. It was somewhere around that time accumulation that I realized Raven was hiding something.

I am shameful to admit I . . . how you say, 'snooped' into her life, without her knowledge to this fact. I even went so far as to ask her very respectable mother, Miss Arella, of my friend's past, who was like an Earth-sister to me in many ways. Not anything like a Tamaranian sister, which I do have (I am hesitant to admit). Those are far from the sometimes irritating but most normally loving kin that Earthlings have the opportunity to enjoy. I was shocked and somewhat disturbed to find out that friend Raven, as a small child, was tricked into running all over the world from very bad men who wished her harm. As to why this was, Arella claimed no knowledge over. I did not press further, for she seemed uneasy on the subject. I was careful to change the topic onto something I was more interested in. What had changed my adopted-sister from a open and carefree child, to someone so secluded and wholly unfriendly towards others. To this, Arella said something . . . most intriguing.

"I don't really . . . have an answer to that." Arella said after a moment, to answer my question. She was very quiet. Ever since Raven had disappeared (and we'd had yet to find any trace of the monster or her, for that matter, which troubled us greatly) she had been most troubled, however she tried to hide it and indulge herself into work, much as Robin has when he is troubled. But as Miss Arella looked off through the window, she seemed to be thinking of something, so I made no move to interrupt my well-respected adopted mother. "Although I do remember that when she was little . . . she came home one day, from the woods, somewhere in Africa . . . she was quite happy." The thought brought a smile to my troubled caretaker, and so I smiled as well in sympathy. Miss Arella seemed so engulfed in her memory I did not wish to disrupt her with the troublesome reality she faced. Although I have bore no children, I do believe that to lose ones child is not a pleasant experience. Especially when that child has, although very powerful, made no contact with us in any way.

Miss Arella continued with her story in humble pride and satisfaction. "She kept going on about this boy she met, and how he was an outcast, 'like us!' she'd said." Arella said this rather sadly, which brought the smile on my face to a slight frown. But at this she shook her head. "But when I asked her about this later, she said, hesitantly before smiling at me, that she'd made her friend up. And . . . it was around that time she started becoming the way she is now."

Regrettably, I had not so much as payed attention to the story as I had that she was becoming gradually more 'depressed' as Earthlings call it. I have learned from my own experiences as well as the unfortunate mishap of seeing others in the same state that it is not an enjoyable thing to feel. Such an emotion on my planet would result in a near death or possibly something worse. I did leave Tamaran, after all, for the dangers there. It is not a place for the weak-hearted or spirit-bound.

But now, as I look in hand at the picture of my friend, on the few occasions I got something of a smile out of her (although the hood she often dawned in front of us was currently upon her head), I must admit that I am . . . sad for her. Tears form in my eyes at the mention of her now, and I can no longer bear to hear her name. I fear, deep within my torso, I believe is the phrase, that I may never see my friend again. But, as I try to find the good side of that, I hope that although I may not see my departed adopted-kin, that she lives well and is as happy or possibly happier then she was here with myself, her friends, and her mother.

I feel that hope is somehow not in vain.

* * *

**Raven:**

"There's really no avoiding it now, I guess," I answered with a sigh.

Beast Boy frowned as well. "I just wish there was." He shot a side-long, knowing glance at me. "You know they aren't going to let us live this down. Ever."

I smirked before further laughing a little. "Isn't this supposed to be, you know, a good thing? How exactly did it turn into something neither of us are looking forward to?"

Beast Boy gave me a grin that seemed more . . . alluring then happy. My brow rose at it. It was then Beast Boy leaned over my frame, placing one gloved hand against the couch to support his weight so he didn't fall on me. I leaned back a little as he did so, my eyes widening. He winked at me suggestively.

"When did I say I wasn't having fun? I had a _lot_ of fun yesterday." He said, still giving me that smile.

I blushed at the thought, remembering just how forceful I had been upon receiving my first kiss. But I stand by the fact that he made no objection and therefore was as much entitled to embarrassment as I was. So there!

"Shut up." I snapped, trying to hide the coloration and placing my hand on his chest, shoving him to the couch. I tried to glare at his now laughing form but I found I simply couldn't get really mad and so the glare did nothing. I settled into pouting, to which he eventually stopped and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Aw come on Rae, you know I was kidding, right?" He said, on his stomach with his chin resting on his hands as his legs kicked back in forth in the air. He seemed to genuinely want to know the answer and with a sigh, I nodded.

"Yes, I know." I answered, leaning back and staring out the window. I was having a little thinking moment and Beast Boy made no move to interrupt it. Instead I heard the TV flick on and my ears, although I did not have Beast Boy's hearing, I'd know that word anywhere, apart from the mindless chatter of commercials and other various shows.

"_-Arella-._"

I jumped and snatched the remote from him, flipping it back. He looked at me confused, but I ignored him, my eyes absolutely huge. Without questioning me upon my actions Beast Boy just turned back to the screen, deciding to see for himself rather then have me explain. I listened to the man with complete interest as stupid words I didn't care about for other events ran across the bottom. I'd missed his whole introduction from Beast Boy's channel surfing and now the 'main event' was on.

"-This is her now, on the subject." The man said with finality before the screen flipped to the face that made my heart crack inside of me. It did not shatter, there was now just a little piece ripped out of it. Quite painfully, really. The camera zoomed in at request of another reporter, watching as well.

The woman's beautiful and normally vibrant features were now dead and lifeless. I gagged a little, silent the whole time.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked beside me, concern radiating off of him. I couldn't answer him.

She cleared her throat before speaking, in a calm but once again emotionless voice. "As you all know . . . a tragedy has been placed upon the Teen Titans." I heard Beast Boy's breathing hitch and he no longer tried to revive me as we both listened to the words spoken. "My daughter, Raven, has been kidnapped and we have yet to-." She cleared her throat again before continuing. "We have yet to receive any type of contact from her whatsoever. As we continue the search all we can really do is hope we find her before harm comes her way, if harm has not yet already come to her . . ."

As she continued I saw the rest of the Titans, lined up in the back behind her. All had their heads hung, including Jinx and Kid Flash, although I could tell they were trying very hard to look solemn when they were feeling something else. Emotions were always on someones face, some people just hid it better then others. I then saw Starfire. Robin's mouth was a tight line and Speedy's face matched his leader and my former one. But Starfire wasn't as composed. She was making the effort, that much I could tell, but her eyes were watering. No one seemed to notice, as all eyes were on my mother, but I couldn't take my eyes off the alien. As her eyes watered, tears began falling down her cheeks, leaving a glittering trail as they went. She quickly wiped them away but as more replaced it, she quietly made her way off the stage, unnoticed. Robin gave a dodgy expression before Speedy, also conspicuously, shoved him toward where she'd run off. Without another hesitation he also left the stage. That over with, I turned back to my mother.

". . . Do hope that whoever has done this . . . please," She looked dead into the camera. I'd never seen Arella look so sad and broken then that moment. She was actually begging, a thing I thought her above my whole life. But she may as well have been on her hands and knees, sobbing and praying. Yet she remained composed. It was just her eyes that showed what she felt. "Just return my daughter back to us."

I had not noticed the calling from the other side of the door. Apparently our friends had arrived but they remained ignored. I jumped to my feet, shaking my head in disbelief as I stared at the screen in horror. I had made Arella practically beg for the life that I owned that was safe. I'm made no attempt to tell them otherwise. I couldn't for my own selfish reasons.

"Raven?" Beast Boy had tore his gaze away from the TV, also stunned, but his worry overrode that completely. I felt it. He stood, a hesitant hand out towards me.

_"Yo, guys, you in there?"_ The voice on the other side of the door asked, but still it went unanswered.

"No," I shook my head vigorously, my eyes squeezing shut as I tried to block out that image. My hands clenched into fists on the sides of my head but the effort was in vain. Those eyes were now scarred into my mind and would haunt me forever. "_No_!"

"_Raven, is that you?_" Another voice called, a little worried this time. "_Raven?_"

"Rae-?" Beast Boy began, taking another step towards me. I took one back, crying now in shame and anger towards my actions.

"_Yo, we're coming in!_"

"Rae, wait-!"

That did it. The door opened just in time to see my tear streaked face, the television ignored, Beast Boy reaching a hand out towards me, and then finally me, my terror of people coming back for a visit, racing out of the room and slamming my bedroom door behind me, falling on my bed and sobbing into my pillow as I did so.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

I'm not mad at Raven and I really can't blame her for leaving me in such a . . . compromising position with everyone else. Actually it's probably physically and mentally impossible for me to be mad at Raven. The only person I blame right now is me for not being able to prevent her from such an embarrassing situation.

But now I looked like I'd done something. And I couldn't care less. My mine was totally focused on the female crying (from what I could hear through the door) in the other room.

Red X broke the silence first. "What's with her?" He deadpanned, not truly interested but only being polite.

Immediately, Kole tore her gaze from Raven's door and to me, a stern expression replacing her shocked on. "Alright Beast Boy, what did you do to her?"

"Yeah man, what'd you do?" Cyborg asked me.

With a sigh and grabbing the remote, I rewound the news report to a few minutes before Arella showed up. I highered the volume and tossed the remote to Jinx, who caught it easily as she watched me with a raised brow. I ignored them all as I headed to Raven's room and saw them, with a last glance, focused on the channel. Shaking my head in dismay I knocked lightly on Raven's door before entering the room, shutting the door behind me.

Raven had closed the curtains at some point, leaving the lights off. The only light was the gray crack from the curtains not being closed just quite all the way. To my sadness, I saw Raven was now unmoving and simply lying on her side, possibly staring at the slit of light that was on the other side of the room from me.

"Rae?" I asked, quietly. The room was so . . . dark.

She didn't answer me. If it weren't for my hearing, I would wonder whether or not she was still alive. But I could hear her breathing, however slow it was, so I wondered over to her side, sitting next to her frame as I stroked her hair in silence. After a moment or two of that I found her arms around me as she cried into my shoulder. I didn't mind. I continued to stroke her hair in silence, her back facing the door somehow and my direction pointed right at it. It was this advantage that kept Raven from moving when the door, completely silent, opened a sliver a few minutes later. I'd heard the mutterings of shock and pity and expected this, deciding being embarrassed would do nothing.

Cyborg's red eye and human eye were at the top, Mammoth's directly underneath, then Kole's, and Gizmo's. I was proud of the others for not being so nosy, for, if they had wanted to, there was still space in the human tower. I saw of their eyes widen at the same time, from the corner of my own eye, but ignored them as I pretended not to notice, looking out at the window instead. Now this would have only gotten a few teasings had Raven continued crying rather then speaking. My ears went up at the statement and I blushed in the darkness, my eyes forcing themselves to stay on the window.

"I love you." She breathed into my shoulder, wiping some of her tears away with her hand as she kept crying. The silent but heard by only me gasps of shock from the other side of the door made themselves known. But there was no way Raven would have known. Ever.

"Love you too," I answered instead, careful to keep the embarrassment out of my voice. Instead, after a moment, I turned to the door with my brow rose and saw all of those eyes widen at my notice. I smirked at this and they ducked out of the room, closing the door completely silent still as they went. I looked down at Raven. "You knew they were there, didn't you?"

She laughed through her tears.

* * *

**Jinx:**

Rolling my eyes at the people, huddled like children watching their parents wrap Christmas presents through a crack in the door, I turned my attention to Red X. Even through his mask I could tell his expression matched mine somewhat and we both had our arms crossed, leaning against the wall where the bathroom door was for support. It was then everyone squeaked, completely silent, in surprise. But both I and Red X had heard it, so we both shared another look of mild surprise.

"I love you," Raven's voice said from within the walls.

After a pause, I heard Beast Boy reply, "I love you too."

It was then, after another moment or two, I saw them all jump a little and then shut the door behind them. But instead of stopping there they continued to race out of the house and into the backyard, covering their mouths the whole time. Red X looked just as flustered as I and we followed.

We then nearly fell over as their screams filled our ears. However sly they had been in the room was now ruined do to their idiocy. I sighed, shaking my head as I placed my head in my hand and stood by the teenagers gossiping like little children.

"Did you hear that!?" Kole said, positively glowing with joy. "They said they love each other!"

"What happened last night?" Gizmo asked, confused. "Not even that barf-colored squirt can say something like that for the first time without looking flushed. They must have said it before, right?"

I pondered that, my fingers upon my chin. "It's possible." But even with that, Gizmo looked triumphant. I rubbed my ears indignantly. "You guys do realize that they heard you scream, right?"

"Oh no they didn't," Argent said, waving it off like nothing. Aqualad was not present today. He was on patrol. It was his turn. Ha.

Red X gave her a look. "Gotham probably heard you scream." Once again she flicked her hand, saying she did not care nor did she believe it. However true it was.

"Well we know one thing," I said, examining my nails. I felt all eyes on me. I said nothing.

"And what's that?" Kole finally asked, sick of waiting.

I looked up at them, smirking. "There little secret is hardly a secret anymore."

My communicator beeped then, and I sighed. Kid Flash was calling.

"Gotta go guys," I said, beginning to head into the forest. "Harass them for me!" I shouted before running off. The responding calls that promised to do so made me feel only a little better though.

Raven wasn't the only one who felt bad about her mother's fear and sadness. And she didn't have to see it ever day.

* * *

**?????? . . . :**

I've been watching them very patiently and very quietly. I know he loves her and I know she would rather die then be sent back home to where she belongs. She hardly matters to me, but could be helpful to my task. A pawn in the game the boy and I play.

He's become paranoid for her.

Every time they leave the house, although I'm no sure no one, not even the boy himself, notices how his eyes look around wherever they are before focusing on Raven and then looking for the thing he is unaware he searches for. Something inside him that is not in full consciousness knows that I am there, waiting for him to change and scare the girl before she runs off and leaves him, broken, to pick himself back together. That will be my time to strike.

The pink one is a traitor, I know that as well and have for a long time. It's very interesting to see how she plays this game without getting caught. But I could use this knowledge as blackmail against her for my plan, although I doubt it will work. She's a runner, as is her little boy-toy she has wrapped around her finger. At the first mention of blackmail she'd make up the perfect excuse for herself him to leave and then track my person until she found me, which I have no doubt she would somehow. And I would be no match for both her and the boy combined, for I'm older then I used to be, and have not changed back in a long time. That does things to the bones.

Now, as she runs off and the others laugh about this obvious news while I roll my eyes, I cannot help but smile a little to myself. The time for his end is nearing. All I have to do is wait a little longer.

Just a little longer . . .

* * *

**Did you like it? Yes? (Yay!) No? (I dislike you)**

**Here are my responses to your comments for this week!**

Saffire55

Wow, you even hate Rosaline and you made her up! LOL! And I stand by my review, she is a tramp, bitch, slut, and whore and much more! I knew Raven would win, I just knew it! And I don't think this sounds like a Disney Movie, if it was it would be rated PG 13. What? There is cussing in here! And I don't get 'You show her woman' either. Anyway, where was I...oh yah. AWESOME CHAPTER! I just have one question...why does Beast Boy want Raven to go home? I know about the beast and stuff but still! She doesn't have to leave! God. Anyway, make some more chapters soon and check out my stories!  
Cya!  
~Saffire

**If anyone does like Rosaline they are like her, and therefore I hate them. And to answer that question its right up there ^. I can't tell you but your all like, who the fuck is that guy/girl?**

Dude Your Awesome8

Uh, just by saying that Raven can totally win against Rosalinda AND SHE DID! BOOYAH~  
I can't imagine what Raven might say in the next chapter. Will she agree to go, or not? Will she just get up and leave? Oh, I can't wait to find out! Great job with this chapter, 'cause now I can't wait for the next one! Like I said before, this story gets better and better by each chapter.  
LATERZ!

**Well, that was in the last chapter, so there ya are!**

LoveBassClarinet

I liked this chapter too.  
Anyways the classic Disney movie feel was when Raven and Beastboy were in the forest and she was singing. It reminded me of Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. But it's cool because I like classic Disney movies.

**Yeah, me too! I love those movies! I was forced to watch them all through childhood and even now by my Disney obsessed mother! And I feel honored that my story was compared to Disney. Thank you.**

LaughingAngelGibberish

I love love love your story. Please update soon. -LAG;p

**Here you are! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**

**Later!  
**


	11. Acting Strange

So yes, now what could this chapter be about? You shall see!

BTW * - sign means, the little star I mean, is telling you to read the end of this for more clarification.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
"Acting Strange"**

As she lay across me, asleep now, for our friends had left on there own (to my shock) without bothering us in the slightest. I guess they'd seen just how upset Raven had been about the situation and decided to wait a little while before they started with their teasings. Thank god. I really was in no mood for it and now, looking down at _my_ personal version of Sleeping Beauty (Me: THAT WAS FOR YOU LOVEBASSCLARINET XD), I could not help but feel the irritation at being spied upon ease. My love seemed so at peace now and as I allowed my hand to stroke her hair continuously. I hoped she was not having bad dreams and it did not seem as such as her lips were curled into a smile.

It was somewhere around that time that I joined her in the slumber on her bed.

* * *

**Starfire:**

I have been sad . . . for a very long time now. Through my sadness I have used others for support, mainly Robin. He has been a great help to ease the pain that I do not appreciate that lies within me. It is still not a good feeling.

But as I 'overreact' as I have heard this person I speak of mumble (although I do not know the meaning) I feel that this person is too hiding something. I have already dug into friend Raven's past and feel that, although this action was possible evasive, I feel that maybe the person I speak of knows something. She has shot us far too many suspicious looks, I think they are called, and excuses herself constantly.

I believe that friend Jinx knows something. Tonight I intend to find out just what.

* * *

**Raven:**

By the time I woke up it was sometime around noon. Beast Boy, I blush to admit, had his arms draped around my waist as I once again found myself waking up in a position I shouldn't be in. Except this time the object of my affections was included. I smiled before lightly kissing his cheek, uncharacteristically. I pulled away quickly, disentangling myself with him before pulling an object from the drawer, smiling to myself as I scratched a note (sticking it to the door) telling Beast Boy where I was going. Once I was finished with that task I skipped (not literally, not a force in the world could make me skip for any reason whatsoever) outside and found a tree, within viewing distance of the house, and sat down. Book in hand, I began reading. A habit I'd gotten into when something was bothering me was to 'numb' the pain. I'd get so lost in the books I'd forget the real until someone called me or I finished the book. When I read I hardly even noticed myself turning the pages. It was just a picture in my head being narrated by another voice that was not my own. Although keeping it all bottled up inside was unhealthy, I wasn't quite ready to let go of it so quickly. Beast Boy would have to help me work on that.

But until then.

I propped the book up on my lap and began turning the pages. I was so enthralled by the book after a few minutes (quicker then usual) that I even felt the eyes of the character mentioned upon myself as I read.

* * *

**Starfire:**

After placing myself in what I assumed to be a secure hiding place, near friend Jinx's door (for she was staying with us during this hardship, the Teen Titans being 'one person down' as Robin had phrased it), I waited patiently. After what seemed like a very long time to me and long after the rest of our friends had fallen into slumber (myself nearly in the same predicament as I began to 'doze' myself) I heard something creak. My eyes opened at once and I peered through the darkness that disguised me.

Friend Jinx was poking her head outside the door, ever so quietly. If I had truly been but another few feet away, I never would have heard the pink girl who I was spying upon. After a moment of this she disappeared back into her room and the door once again closed. Ten Earth-minutes passed and I began to wonder if friend Jinx had simply thought she heard something and went to check when I saw a shadow slip out and the door shut behind her. Had I not been waiting I never would have even had the hope of seeing her slip out. From wherever my friend had come from, she was very sneaky. Like a snake, I believe is the reptilian creature proper for this comparison.

I followed, silent as she was and careful to stay far behind her, like Robin had lectured me on doing while tracking a villain. At the time I noted it interesting until he realized that we should not be discussing things while in the position of being caught. We caught the fiend, but that is not the point at the moment, I believe. As I continued to follow her, I saw another shadow, just as she passed another familiar door, move next to her. They were both silent before continuing, passing stray light from the moon and allowing me glimpse at the boy. My eyes widened before I flung myself around the corner and out of their view. I was shocked. I knew that shadow.

Taking a deep breath to calm my breathing process, I continued to silently follow the two that I felt so betrayed by already, though I had no proof. Something in the underside of my stomach had spoken to me without words (Me: Translation: 'my gut') and told me to fear my trust in them. So as I continued the salt water that Earthlings call tears began to form in the lids of my eyes. Eventually the two stopped outside the castle and I flew my body through a window before ducking around the wall of the castle, still quiet as I listened for them to speak.

I was not disappointed.

"You think we were followed?" The boy asked my friend.

Friend Jinx paused. "No. I would've heard them."

"You think I should run you to them?"

"Kid Flash, what is it I hate more then your peppy attitude?"

There was a pause before my inhumanly fast teenage friend answered, even more joyful then before (and with some arrogance, which confused me greatly), "Running with me."

"Bingo."

"So, is that a no?"

Friend Jinx sighed and before she could answer, I could no longer take this. I had stepped out from the shadows silently and, the tears still forming at the bottom of my eyes but having yet to fall, sniffed. Both whirled around at once to see me watching them with what I assumed was hurt on my face.

"Please, friends," I said, bitterly. My eyes narrowed and I refused to wipe a tear away. My hands were curled into fists that hurt my palms, for the nails upon my fingers were digging into them. "Where is your intended destination at such a time at night? I am truly fascinated to know."

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

I woke up, stretching before realizing I shouldn't have this much room and there should be slight pressure and warmth near me. I looked down and saw that the girl who had fallen asleep on me was gone. Nowhere to be found. I jumped in surprise and ran out of the room before noticing a square sheet of yellow paper attached to the door. I ripped it off and the paper tore a little, but was still readable:

_'Beast Boy,_  
_Don't shit your pants, I'm just going outside to read._  
_Raven.'_

Although I was a little insulted I couldn't help but laugh at the note. I crumpled it up and there it in the trash can with hardly a glance at it before heading outside to see Raven, just as she said, right outside. And she was reading a leather bound book. Where she'd gotten it I had no idea, but I assumed it'd been in her luggage she'd brought out of nowhere. It was then I stopped, realizing something.

Hadn't anyone noticed all her stuff gone?

It was surprising for someone like Raven to be so careless and I would remember to ask her about it later. Just now now. Instead I plopped down next to her. It was sometime around morning again, already. Had I really been asleep that long? More so, had Raven really been reading that long?

Raven hardly glanced at me but simply kept reading. Grinning at this, I snatched the book from her. She jumped in surprise and turned to me, glaring. I knew she wasn't actually that mad or I would've apologized, giving it back immediately. But instead I ignored the look, flipping the book back and forth to try and find what was so interesting.

"Good book?" I questioned, smirking at her.

"Yes, now give it back!" She ordered. At this, I gave a mischievous look.

"Mm, I don't know," I said, hiding the book out of her reach as she made a grab for it with her hands. This also tipped me off, because if she really cared that much, she would've just used her powers to get it back and it would be done with. But she was playing along, which made me grin further. I then leaned in very close to her, and she made no move to lean away, just glared back defiantly. "Convince me, Raven."

She caught on quick. Just now the way I would have preferred.

Raven then pinned me to the ground, catching me off guard. Sure, Raven was no scrawny, weak girl, but she was no match for my strength against hers, but I had no urge to actually hurt her. So instead I hooked my legs around her waist (on the rare occasion this would no be intimate nor awkward) and flipped her to the floor, pinning her down as I still held the book far above her head. I was about the same height as her, but still.

"Get off!" She ordered, playfully.

I laughed. "Make me!" I taunted, daring her.

Raven's eyes narrowed and shoved me off her, myself rolling a little in surprise. She giggled at this, my head thumping against the tree she'd just been leaning against (for her lunge had tossed us about a yard away from it) and she, in my daze, snatched the book away from my hand. Although I could tell she wasn't planning to read it again, she was just rubbing it in my face that she'd been able to trick me and allowing her to steal it away. I, although I was sure my pride should've been hurt, could not help but laugh at this. Raven smirked at my joy and just shook her head.

"You're such an idiot."

I rolled on to my stomach, my hands supporting my chin as I batted my eyelashes at her, which received a confused expression from my little angel. "Yes, but I'm _your_ idiot!"

Raven rolled her eyes at my cliche words. I wondered just what was going on in her head for a moment before I got just a little bored with the quiet.

"Hey Rae?"

"Yes?" She replied, looking down at me.

I grinned up at her. "Wanna go to the beach?"

Her brow rose. "There's a beach near this place? Where?"

I stood up, brushing my pants off. "Remember the waterfall?" She nodded. "On the other side of the forest there's another one. Except, it's a lot more sandy . . . and fun . . . and less dangerous to jump off of." She gave me a look and I held my hands up. "Hey, I didn't know! It was in the guy's log for me, I was _way_ to depressed to go swimming or have fun."

Seeming to decide whether I was lying to her or not, she finally appeared to believe me and then looked nervous. "Well . . . sure I guess, since we have nothing better to do . . . but, I don't exactly have a swimsuit, Beast Boy."

I shrugged. "So what?" Her eyes widened and then I released my words could've been taken for something . . . perverted*. "I- I mean you could just use your leotard, Rae!" I made a grossed out face. "I'd invite the others, of course. I don't really think you'd want me or anyone else . . . well, you get it."

Raven seemed relieved and nodded. "Alright then. It's about three in the morning though so I doubt anyone's up."

"They all get up around seven-ish," I clarified, sighing.

"What do you want to do till then?"

I smirked at her, getting an idea. "Well there is _one _thing."

This time she got the hint. The preferred hint.

* * *

When I'd phoned the others about my idea, they'd all agreed enthusiastically. Except, Cyborg told me Jinx hadn't come back from the Teen Titans but that wasn't unusual. Sometimes she didn't come back for weeks on end, I heard. Raven seemed a little disappointed but when she heard the other girls were coming, she perked up a little. The only ones besides Jinx who weren't coming were See-More, who was once again continuing his mission that he'd come back from (for a break); Red X, who refused to come since the last time Cyborg took him swimming and he refused to go in the water, still in uniform, Jinx had 'accidentally' hexed the rock he'd been sitting on and he fell in, nearly short-circuiting the suit he wore and . . . I think thats all he said. Yeah, so everyone else was coming. Raven seemed a little uncomfortable about so many people (I think she has issues with that) but otherwise was happy.

Cyborg told me to pack a lunch for me and Raven because our group often ended up getting so tired and starved that it was a pain to walk all the way back for lunch. Raven had said, after I'd informed her of this, she could have just _teleported _us home but after I'd said that it would be fun to have a picnic by the beach, she'd reluctantly agreed. When we finished packing the lunch (in a bag like a backpack, because we're cool like that and I own no baskets. Not to mention how overused that is), I grabbed a couple towels and we left. I made Raven walk and we just shoved the towels in the large bag. The food remained un-crushed. I carried it as we walked, Raven and I having mediocre conversation on the way. She seemed more interested in her surroundings though, as I had seen her when I followed her. She stumbled a couple times for looking up rather then where she was going. Admittedly, I laughed at her but caught her each time. She gave me dirty looks at each snicker.

When we finally climbed to where the waterfall ran into a lake, I began hearing the voices of my friends from up ahead. How in the hell they got here so fast, before us even, was way beyond my knowledge, but whatever. I, unlike Raven, had changed my clothes partially. I still wore the shirt but I had swim trunks on rather then my pants. I was surprised that Cyborg had stalked my room so randomly with things like that but was glad. It came in handy, at least.

When we finally saw the waterfall itself, I heard Raven gasp. I looked over and saw her frozen in spot, staring up as the pale sun hovered over our secluded area. It was, for those who hadn't gotten so used to the wonders my home held, quite an amazing sight. But after a couple minutes I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, towards where the voices were coming from. Soon enough, we found our friends at the base of the waterfall, baskets in hand. They looked up at us and I felt Raven stiffen, but she let her hand remain in mine.

"Hey guys!" I said. I honestly didn't care anymore. Raven pulled along behind me, I headed over to where they were and dropped my bag. They said nothing for a moment before sharing knowing looks which seemed to irritate Raven, but otherwise did not tease. This shocked me, but I wasn't objecting. "So whatcha doing?"

"Waiting for you two," Kole answered. She wore a bathing suit, a light blue one, but had a wrap around her waist. The skirt was white and see-through, but it seemed to make her comfortable.

"Oh," I replied. I'd let go of Raven's hand and was bending over towards the bag, pulling out our towels and setting them aside for us when we needed them. Argent was wearing a black and red bathing suit, the stripes running across her body. Mammoth was wearing a white t-shirt and black/yellow swim pants. Aqualad wore his usual outfit, since water was pretty much his element. Cyborg, although half-robot, apparently wasn't designed to electrocute in water. So he was fine to go for a swim. That was a relief.

"Hey, Raven, you're going swimming in _that_?" Argent questioned, sizing Raven up with her eyes. After a moment she shrugged, not caring and smiled at us all. "Well mates, you all up for a swim?"

"Heck yes!" Kole squeaked, running towards where (I really have no idea how it got there, I assume Cyborg) stairs had roughly been cut into the surface of the rocks that led up to the waterfall. She began racing her friends up there while Beast Boy paused, giving Raven a look as she followed with her cloak still on. After a moment I shrugged and pulled her, once again by the hand, towards where the others were.

Kole held up a hand, grinning from ear to ear. "I call first jump!"

"Go right ahead," Raven said, smiling back. Her hood was down and I remembered how uncomfortable she was with it not up. But she seemed to like it or not notice, at least. That made me happy she trusted us all so much. She could fit in here.

She already did.

Kole threw off her skirt, walking. She then gave Raven a cocky smile before running over to the river that led into the falls and jumped inside of it. Raven's eyes widened at this, assuming like I had that she would just jump off next to the waterfall but apparently we were both wrong. We then realize Cyborg had also built a railing alongside the expanse of water and Raven clung to it, looking into the depths for any sign of Kole. It was then we heard her scream.

Thank god she was laughing at the same time or I'm sure Raven would've exploded something.

Kole was jumping off the edge of the water, the half of her floating along inside of it now free-falling as her body ran along the edge of the falls. She did a few somersaults in the air before finally hitting lake. We cheered for her as she came back up for air. Seeing Raven's panicked expression she gave her a thumbs up.

"You're turn, Aqualad!" She called up to us, backstroking in the water and moving out of the way. But her body remained inside of the calm lake. How that worked, don't ask me.

After that, the fun began. When it was just Raven and I up at the top of the waterfall she reluctantly dropped her cape. At that I whistled loudly, enough for everyone to hear what I had done. She blushed, unable to hide her face in her hood (which was one of the reasons I had done it). Raven then shot a glare at me which I returned with a smug expression on my face that seemed to irritate her further. She then turned away and dove into the water. Her dive was odd and mesmerizing to me. Rather then fall out of the water like everyone else had done, she ran right through it. After tossing my shirt aside I followed suit and screwed around in the water the rest of the morning and parts of noon.

Sometime during our fun, and I'm not sure at which part, I warned Raven. About the things in the forest and how not all of them could be human or safe. She gave me a look at that, which probably was meant to say "I can take care of myself" but I continued nonetheless.

"Just, if anything happens, run, okay? It wouldn't be the first time some mutant thing came up 'play'. Cyborg's told me in the log about some mutant bear that your precious Titans didn't know about yet that had a little fun when they were hanging out here. Nearly tore Aqualad's freaking arm off apparently."

Raven rolled her eyes at the 'precious Titans' part but when she heard the bears background she seemed more interested. "I remember that bear actually. I didn't fight it personally but I went over the file before its surgery to get the mutation reversed. It did have a few injuries that were classified as _unknown_. We thought there was some other type of mutant animal out there for weeks, since the needle nearly broke when we tried to penetrate skin." I grinned. "Oh shut up."

But nonetheless, she promised to run and hide behind the waterfall, in this cave we showed her (for everyone agreed it would be best if she stayed out of sight, because she was 'missing') if anything did happen.

After that we ate our lunch giggling and laughing, which made me admire Raven all the more. I kept an eye on her literally the whole time. If I wasn't looking directly at her I was watching her through my peripheral vision. She didn't seem to notice but did meet my eyes a few times. My grin widened each time.

Something growled behind us.

* * *

*She thought he meant skinny-dipping basically. Yeah, no way shall that happen in my story. Sorry guys.

I think my favorite part about this chapter was the letter when Raven told Beast Boy not to shit his pants. If the Teen Titans actually swore and Beast Boy and Raven ever actually got in a situation where she told him where she was going, I just know she would say something exactly like that. So, more importantly:

WHAT IS JINX GONNA DO NOW THAT SHE GOT CAUGHT?

IS STARFIRE GOING TO TELL?

IS JINX EVEN GOING TO TELL THE TRUTH OR IS SHE GOING TO LIE TO OUR FAVORITE ALIEN PRINCESS?

And for you BB/Rae obsessed people such as myself:

**WHAT THE HELL GROWLED?**

Find out next time.

**COMMENT TIME! (Sorry if some of the comments are late a.k.a meant for previous chapters)**

AzurexJen S.

Okay, you have me hooked! I bet the person at the end was Red X or Adonis disguised as Red X - as ridiculous as that sounds. Can't wait for more!

**O.o *Bursts into laughter*  
Alright I'm not one to give away my stories (normally/on purpose) but let me say now, it is NOT Red X disguised as Adonis. That's actually pretty creative though so props to you, dude. And, well, Red X is IN my story as a GOOD GUY. Well, not a good guy Teen Titan whys, but not a bad guy like Slade. He's a friend to my characters and IS NOT going to change into a spy anytime in this story. Promise. But if you meant (which you probably did) Adonis has always been Red X, you're wrong on that too. But that comment made my freaking day. Oh, that was funny! (No insult meant, more as a compliment, actually).  
**

AzurexJen S.  
lo I've got nothing against Terra but I have got to compliment the insults! I am really liking it so far, Raven showing up Terra is just a bonus.

**Terra showed up!? WHEN!?!? OH wait . . . did you mean Rosaline? Sorry, Terra won't be in this story. I hate her. *Shrugs*  
**

**I had a stalker once. I totally don't know why though, I was an ass to the kid and gave him so many bruises they created this huge purple monster bruise. Fu**ing weirdo.**

sumbunnyluvsu77  
I just caught up on all the chappies! i love love love them al! this story is awesome!  
cant wait for the next chappie mate!

**Thank you. But as a request, for future reviews (if you'd be nice enough to continue reviewing, that is) please don't call the chapters "chappies". It reminds me of chapstick. My chapters are not chapstick, so THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW AND PLEASE DON'T TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT REQUEST! AND _OH MY GOD GUYS_ WE HAVE AN AUSTRALIAN! THAT IS _AWESOME_!!!!!!!**

LOL Fantasy  
Wow! You are an amazing writer!! So discriptive, too! I can't wait to read the rest!! Lots of Love ~Lol Fantsay

**Thanks, I appreciate that!**

Saffire55  
AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME! AND AWESOME! I just love this chapter! LOL! Starfire is hard to write! Please make nother chapter soon!  
~Saffire

**SHE TOTALLY WAS! I love the little slut, but normally it takes me like, three or four hours to pop out a chapter and it took three or four hours just to write HER PART! Thankfully that just helped with writing this part and it only took about an hour and a half. Oh, and thank you!**

LoveBassClarinet

Again, loved the story. I liked the point of view switch to Starfire. It was very well done, not like some others where they portray her as completely clueless rather than confused about some colloquialisms. I'm excited about the bad guy, I knew he had to come in at some point.  
Hope you don't have homework so you can update soon!

**Yay! Another person who liked Starfire! I spent hours rewriting and fixing things and trying to get into Starfire's head. I'm glad that work wasn't for nothing. And yes, the bad guy is coming in. And I'll have a lot more time on my hands because I'll be getting pulled out of school like, all the time now for doctors appointments. *Sigh*. I have 8 or 9 doctors I believe and counting. So yeah, bright side, I'll be able to stay home more to write these! Hazah! (I already used yay)  
**

Dude Your Awesome8

DUN! DUN! DUN! Haha, sorry, just had to say it^^  
Who was the guy or gal? Gasp, a stalker! :O  
Now what will Raven choose to do? Stay, or go home?  
LOVED THIS CHAPTER! The part where everyone eavesdrops on Beast Boy and Raven and then run out and scream was my favorite part!

LATERZ!

**Again, had a stalker! Totally is not fun! It's actually pretty weird!  
And let me just say, Raven doesn't want to leave anytime soon and will always want to stay with Beast Boy. So no, she won't leave on anyone's request, no matter what. And that eavesdropping scene was my favorite one to write because of how I can totally just see that happening. And well, thank you!  
**

Dude Your Awesome8

First off, the full body suit of spandex sounds more like the X-men than the Teen Titans. Just sayin.  
Second, I liked this chapter! I've been checking my e-mail like everyday to see one of the ones saying you had updated. This totally made my  
day.

**Oh yeah, by the way, props to Robin for the spandex suit. EVERYBODY CLAP! *Claps (enter your clap here)* I could never do that on account of  
1) Its really tight (shocker there) and therefore unless you have a perfect body (mine is not but, well, I don't look BAD) you look HORRIBLE  
2) Spandex is, again, tight . . . and therefore tight in CERTAIN PLACES (I'm a girl, guys. Don't be getting any funny ideas.) and well . . . you know what, I don't care. HOW ROBIN DOES NOT GET WEDGIES EVERY FIVE SECONDS WHEN THE OTHER PPL AND I WEARING SPANDEX GOT ONE JUST SITTING THERE IS A MYSTERY TO ME!  
3) This is the last one, the kind we were wearing was see-through . . . WE HAD UNDER-CRAP ON YOU GUYS! GROSS!**

**But anyways, away from my issues with elastic-cloth, I've never really payed attention to X-men so it never occurred to me. And thank you for being obsessive, I'm glad my story is worthy of such compulsiveness. Glad it made your day!  
**

Darianella

Excellent chapter! Sorry I wasn't able to review sooner but my computer didn't alert me when you updated... hmm... I'll have to see about that...  
Anyway, it was great, as usual!  
Oh! And I'm not, like, a stalker or anything. All I meant by "I'll keep an eye on both the story and you" was that you're a really talented author,  
and I'd like to read more things by you. XD  
Keep up the awesomeness  
Darian

**Lol, uh, I'm pretty sure you updated on the same day the chapter came out. But glad you like it enough to be crazy like that! XD  
Glad it was great (as usual, I'm not so sure about, but okay!)  
Ha, and I know you're not a stalker. I was just messing with you. I do that. If you were a stalker then we'd have some problems but I can tell you're not a stalker. Or, at least you're not stalking ME. Whatever you do in your personal life is your business. XD  
Thank you!**

**And that's it! LATER!  
**


	12. You Owe Me An Explanation

So Jinx owes Star and explanation while Kid Flash is just screwed.

Raven, Beast Boy, and his gang had something growl at them. Keep in mind the explanation could have more then one meaning!*

* * *

**Chapter 12  
"You Owe Me An Explanation**

**Jinx:**

I don't know what I should've felt at that moment. Pissed, because I'm losing my touch and didn't notice Starfire following me. Or afraid because I didn't have an excuse?

Ha, no I'm totally kidding. I saw this coming from a mile away. Although, I noted, as I heard a thump next to me, _someone_ hadn't exactly prepared for this.

Kid Flash had fainted. Yes, fainted. Tearing my gaze away from the angry and crying Starfire I looked down to see him on the floor, unconscious, as I had suspected. The wimp.

"I am waiting, Jinx."

I noticed the bitterness in her voice. She had also not called me 'friend', which was normally used after addressing any one of us. That was understandable though. Starfire probably no longer thought of us as her friends for the moment. But that could be fixed easily. But the shock had yet to leave my face. I was the perfect actor. A long time ago I even convinced a guy I was his long lost kid from his one night stand. He took me in for a week and then I ditched when I had the money to pay him back and to keep going on to . . . well, that's none of your business.

"S-Starfire? W-What are you doing here!?" I asked, alarmed. I was really curious. How had she gotten past my awareness?

She snorted, shaking her head with her arms crossed but answered me anyways. "I have followed you hear, friend. For I was suspicious of you and normally, for my suspicions I would apologize for my wrong doings but . . . I have been right!" Her eyes narrowed. "Now I order you, answer my question!" She glanced at Kid Flash a little wary before turning and shouting. "And why is our companion on the floor!?"

I flinched at the tone but did as I was told, reluctantly. Or at least that's what she thought.

I sighed, convincingly and saw one brow raise. "He fainted. You scared him." She did not object to my explanation. But she didn't exactly lighten up either. "And, well, you want to know what we're doing here, right?" Starfire nodded. And then I looked confused. Alarmed once again, even "Wait, suspicions? What exactly do you think we were doing, Starfire?"

It was then Starfire realized she hadn't asked us and nothing she suspected (which I didn't even know at the time, just that it wasn't good) had been confirmed. She then lightened up a little but I knew her wall was still up.

"You," She pointed at me, "I believe, know the whereabouts of friend Raven. That is where I believe friend Kid Flash was planning to escort you."

I looked shocked. Perfectly shocked. Starfire looked a little nervous. "You think . . . that I know where she is . . . and didn't tell anybody!? Starfire, do you really think that little of me?" I probably looked hurt and she began to look guilty, folding her hands in her lap and looking at the floor. Then her eyes lit up with tears again and she glared.

"You still have not told me where you were going. Where else, friend, could you have gone?"

I then pretended to look a little hesitant myself and muttered. "Kid Flash was taking me . . . home."

Her brows rose, I could see it through my peripheral vision. She then shouted, "Friend, you have a home outside of this one!?" I nodded and then saw her shrink, mentally. She felt horrible, I assumed. "Why did you not simply tell us? Why did you do the 'sneaking around', then?"

I dawned embarrassment than. "Because . . . it's kind of personal, Starfire. It's where I go off to for all that time. And well, Kid Flash was going to take me because . . . it's something I wanted to share with him . . . _privately_."

Starfire got the hint. I felt like an idiot for admitting (though I'd never _actually _admit it, however true it might be) that I liked Kid Flash in any type of special way. It was stupid and demeaning but I'd promised I'd get us out of any situation like this if it happened so he wouldn't get into trouble. I had told him the whole story by now and was truthfully going to have him meet everybody else. Sure, it would be a shock that another Titans was 'joining the dark-side' (I was sure something like that would be said sarcastically) and Raven might be a little uncomfortable but she would get over it soon enough. Raven was the kind of person to adapt quickly, I knew. And Kid Flash wouldn't call her a traitor or anything. Nothing like what she did to me and I in return. Just a casual, nice visit.

And Starfire had ruined that now. Damn.

"Oh."

That was all she had to say for the moment. I then heard her take a deep breath and looked up, questioningly and waiting for what I thought was an apology.

I'd underestimated her. She spoke looking at the floor.

"Friend, I believe you intended to take friend Kid Flash to your home. I believe you share 'the feelings' of which I share with Robin." She then looked up, smiling sadly. "But I do not believe at any time in your explanation did you say you were unaware of where friend Raven is. I believe she is at your home, with the people who might be enemies to us -yes, I guessed long ago that you could possibly be a 'traitor to us'- and I demand you take me to her right now."

My jaw dropped. I hadn't expected her to realize- oh right. Robin's _girlfriend_! _Ugh, how could I have been so careless! Stupid mistake, Jinx! Stupid mistake!_

As I berated myself I heard Kid Flash sit up, groaning as he recovered from his short black-out/panic attack period. Around that time my face became solemn as I studied Starfire, wondering how someone who_ seemed_ so oblivious had seen right through my avoiding of the question and seen the whole truth. Or, well, most of the truth. She probably didn't understand the whole 'monster' thing yet and if I took her . . . but I didn't really have a choice.

"Alright, fine," I said. "We'll take you under one condition." My eyes narrowed. "You will _not_ tell anybody." Starfire seemed to debate this uncomfortably. I knew what she was thinking perfectly.

On the one hand she could tell on us and have Robin interrogate us. But there was a chance (and actually it was a positive chance) that we would not tell a word and take whatever was forced upon us. On the other hand we could take her to Raven right now but be unable to say anything to anyone about her whereabouts. Starfire, being a princess, was a person of her word. Whatever decision she made she would stick with. There was no turning back.

She looked up at us, determined and completely serious. There was the lack of joy that was normally on her facade. Yeah, I knew it. Something bad had happened to Starfire in her past. No one could be that happy and oblivious on a war planet (I'd read the file) without already being dead, even with the guards. At some point in her past she'd had to be this serious and was now just enjoying not having to be that way anymore. To have overcome the bad. I wished, at some points in my life, I could be like her but that wasn't the point now.

"Take me to her. I will not tell anybody." She bowed to me, very low. I assumed this was a Tamaranian thing. "You have my word as Princess of Tamaran and heir to the throne."

I nodded, "Understood." She rose and I knelt next to a staring Kid Flash, looking concerned. "You alright?"

He nodded, but then asked quietly. "Are you serious?"

I bit my lip. "We don't have a choice."

Kid Flash stood, with my help, and proceeded to brush himself of before looking at Starfire. "If I go slow and you fly, you think you can keep up?"

"I believe that I can." She answered. "My powers allow me to fly at the speed of light. That is fast enough, yes?"

Kid Flash frowned, but shrugged. But I heard a mutter of, "I_ hate_ running slow . . ." Starfire had no chance of hearing that. But at his words I panicked a little. Running was my thing. But running with Kid Flash was a whole other story.

Although I didn't object when he picked me up because we, as I said before, did not have a choice. Starfire hovered behind us and I resisted the urge to shut my eyes as I'd eventually do sometime on the trip. The sun was already rising, I noted. Maybe it was seven by now. I couldn't know even if I had wanted to. I shut my eyes, wrapped my arms around Kid Flash's neck and felt the wind blurring around us. How in the world he thought this was _slow,_ I had no idea but I can tell you for sure, it wasn't.

* * *

**Kid Flash:**

So, thank god Starfire decided not to tattle. I'd never approved of Jinx going off on her own but up until recently I didn't know what she was doing and therefore had no right to object. But now . . . I don't know what to think anymore. With Starfire following me, at an unfortunately slow pace I might add, (for me at least) I couldn't think of what could've happened to me. But more importantly, Jinx. She trusted me. I know she didn't think of it like as a guardian, but that's how I thought of it. Even though she put herself in charge of lookout I couldn't help but feel responsible for letting her talk me into this.

It was almost noon now. Jinx had gotten us lost a couple of times from being so 'dizzy from my reckless running' but I knew what she was doing. She was stalling, trying to find a way out of this situation like she normally did. But after the first five stops she seemed to have accepted the truth of our situation and led us directly towards the right place. Somewhere hundreds of miles from civilization. Any normal person would have gotten lost but suddenly Jinx just had this look in her eye. The look someone gets when they see their home burn. And not just the house, no, for unfortunately I've seen the look people get in both situations. The look you get when you see the city burn. The whole damn city. Jinx became almost . . . numb. But she led us through the maze of forest like it was nothing. She knew this place like the back of her hand.

And she was going to pay for it.

"You can put me down now," she said quietly and I did, however unsure I was about her condition she wouldn't show it. I knew that. Jinx walked silently and we followed behind in the same manner.

It was then we heard the voices and Jinx froze. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw her wiping a quick hand across her own before continuing onwards. Starfire looked unsure of what she'd gotten herself into. We approached silent still, Starfire hovering and me moving to quick to make any sound. Just the small whistling of wind. The voices grew louder and some were even laughing. I no longer payed attention to the girls and just focused on those sounds. We approached a large bush opening that would hide us but allow us to see the owners of the merry making. A light was coming from the opening and the three of us finally ducked down, able to observe freely.

The first people I saw, from across the large lake (which explained the river sounds I'd also been hearing) and near the waterfall were people like us, teenagers, but some looking odd. Like, one girl had pink hair, like Jinx, but darker. And another looked way too buff than should be allowed for kids our age. Another girl was way too pale and that was also around the time I saw the half robot dude.

I heard a very small but audible crunch from beside me. I turned to look at Starfire.

She had her fists clenched like her teeth. Her eyes were glowing green and her hands were beginning to illuminate as well. My eyes widened and my head snapped from Starfire to the teenagers. I couldn't really see Raven at the moment but I had a feeling she was there all the same. But Starfire was my main attention right now. I began to panic. There were so many of the teenagers. She couldn't _honestly_ be thinking of-!

I had no time to finish my thought. With a loud growl, Starfire's eyes lit up with a fire I'd never seen, and so did her hands. I wasn't really sure how she did it, but clicking some button with a small jerk of her finger, a bunch of metal covered her entire body. It looked like the outfit she'd worn when she'd first come to Earth from the descriptions I'd got from other people. I paled.

It was her war outfit.

"Starfire, no!" Jinx shouted, loud enough to warn the others I knew.

Starfire made a move to step out of the shadows. Her crown was absent, I saw, but the aura of royalty embraced her figure easily. Before Starfire could even move though I heard someone shouting.

"Raven run!"

Hell broke loose then.

I heard the clicking of feet on the ground as someone began running. This time I knew it was Raven from the shouting but I probably would have known anyways. From what Jinx told me, her 'family' was very protective over her. That said enough for itself.

But Starfire didn't know that.

With a sudden hiss of anger Jinx lunged at Starfire, pinning the girl to the ground with glowing pink eyes. I was far too alarmed and shocked and ran out of the bushes, to where the two had fallen. Starfire was in the shallow water, her back buried in it while Jinx basically held the aliens elbows in it as well, sitting on her. Starfire, as I predicted, immediately shot her off. I raced to catch her and of course, succeeded.

"Attack!" Someone shouted and then things were flying everyone, most of them hitting Starfire. Some of them were people. I could have sworn I saw that other pink haired girl being thrown. Maybe it was just the shock getting to me but she looked like_ glass_.

* * *

**Raven:**

I didn't know what was going on. All I heard was growl and then Beast Boy made me hide. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind the waterfall as gracefully and gently as possible.

He knelt in front of me, very serious.

"Stay here, okay?" He asked, but more as an order. I nodded and he got up to go help but I grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at me, kneeling back down slowly. "Something wrong?"

I'd never done this. I didn't like it. I looked at the floor, still gripping his arm. "Promise me . . ." I swallowed. "Promise me you won't get hurt, okay?"

He gave me a smile and kissed my cheek, looking me dead in the eyes. "Promise."

With that he left me to go fight and I tried to look past the waterfall but it was nearly impossible. But I did hear the shouting. I did hear what they said.

It scared me into shock or I would have moved sooner.

"Jinx, what is this thing?" At that, I knew Jinx was here. What had she brought, I wondered?

"It's not a thing-!" There was a loud zinging sound. My head snapped up. No. That couldn't be.

But I knew that sound.

Jinx continued, "It's a girl!"

I stood at once. Then another voice joined the conversation. I knew that voice too. Kid Flash was here!? What in the world.

"Well-," _**Zing!**_ "Technically its an alien girl!"

I froze, falling back to my knees. I called my cape to me, pulling around my shoulders and over my head for comfort. There was an a long stream of the_** zing**_ sounds until finally there was a loud scream and complete silence. I heard a voice say, "Nice shot, Jinx." Before Beast Boy came, smiling reluctantly.

"It's safe. Come on." He held his hand out to me and I took it. He said nothing to me on our way down and smoke was clearing. Jinx's eyes met mine and I ignored Kid Flash almost completely, hardly even looking at him. I approached the smoke directly and became impatient with it before I moved it with my magic, throwing it away and surprising everyone. I broke into a run and my hand slipped from Beast Boy's. He called out to me but I fell to my knees as the last of the smoke cleared away, next to the figure. I took one look and cried. I'd let this happen. I'd sat there while this had happened. Leaving my friend. This girl who was like my sister. The one who had cried for me today.

Starfire.

I rounded on Jinx. "Why is she here!?" There were angry tears in my eyes. Jinx flinched and Kid Flash was automatically in front of her, his hands up to try and calm me down.

"Whoa, Raven, we didn't want her here! Not at all! She . . . well, she-."

Jinx pushed him aside, "She threatened to tell and take you away from Beast Boy."

I froze, and Beast Boy's emotions went blank for a minute in complete horror, just like myself. I then looked to where my unconscious friend lay in a funny position and quickly fixed it. Beast Boy's eyes widened then.

"Wait, isn't that one of those girls who was looking for you . . . uh . . . Star . . . Starfire, right!?"

I nodded quietly, stroking her hair and beginning to heal her. No one objected but mainly because no one could say a word. I pointed directly at Kid Flash and Jinx when I was done. "I'm holding you to responsible for her, I know what will hold her, but you are to fetch me when she wakes up again, do you understand?" They nodded and I searched the area with my mind until I found what would hold her. Steal. Surprisingly it was one of few Earth creations that could hold a Tamaranian. She'd told me this a long time ago. Something more of how it was made then the actual object itself. I can't remember, I've never questioned it just, let alone listened really. But I found the steal chains (from some factory a while away, they wouldn't miss them) and carefully began wrapping them around her wrists and ankles, making sure not to hurt her further. Noting that her war outfit was on I gave Jinx a questioning look. If Starfire was looking for war so badly, why did they bring her here?

"We didn't know," Jinx said quietly, as if answering my question.

I looked blankly at her before watching Kid Flash, examining the suddenly fascinating floor. I suddenly realized I had no idea why he was here but nor did I care. Instead I just got up and left, leaving the others to add more chains to Starfire if they wanted. But what I had done was more then enough. But who cared anymore, right? Was Starfire even my friend anymore?

I heard footsteps behind me and I suddenly felt strong but lean arms around me, embracing me in a hug. It was meant for comfort, I could feel, and it was doing it's job. I buried my head into his shoulder, pressing against his shoulder.

"Let's go home, okay?" Beast Boy said into my hair, stroking it carefully. I nodded and he left his arm draped around my shoulder, to comfort me as we walked in silence the whole way home.

* * *

Oh damn guys! What's gonna happen now that Starfire, Jinx, Kid Flash, AND Raven are missing?

Comment Time!!!!:

Dude Your Awesome8

Ok, this chapter was amazing! Starfire's part was completely as she was would actually say in the series! I also loved the little scene with Beast Boy and Raven with the book, it was cute!

Keep up the great work, can't wait to hear from you again

LATERZ!

**Thanks! Again, Starfire's parts always kill my time and my mind fizzes. But, well, that's what you get for being dedicated. Hope this chapter was to your satisfaction!**

LoveBassClarinet

I loved the allusion btw ;) Thank you so much for the lack of grammatical errors! Keep up the good work!

If you don't mind me asking, why do you have to go to 8 or 9 doctors? Are you doing alright? :/

**Lol, I didn't know you got so annoyed with that stuff! You're welcome then? I go to multiple doctors because I have some type of thing when I exercise, I pass out. I'm a guinea-pig for them, but I'm fine. It's not deadly, just annoying.  
**

Saffire55

AWESOME! OUTSTANDING! Uh...I can't think of anything else! Anyway, where was I...oh yah! WHAT THE HELL GROWLED AT THEM?! Hurry up with the next chapter soon! BTW: I'm Saffire55, changed my name, don't ask. Felt like it! I know how you feel trying to write Starfire, but for some reason for me it is easy. I don't know why but writing her part is easier for me then others! Anyway, make another chapter soon!

**Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Don't die on me here! Starfire was the growler so . . . yeah! Oh you read it, you know what I'm talking about.**

AzurexJen S.

lol I suppose the guess was a mistake on my part, but in my defense it was like 4 am in the morning... not that this isn't any earlier. lol And just cross out the Terra/Rosaline thing and take the props, the insults rocked!

Anyways... I really enjoyed this chapter, the note and the panic on Beast Boy's part was quite funny, but you're really killing me on the cliffies... -.-"

**HA!! You sound like my sister! She used to stay up till three in the morning on a daily basis and be fine. Me, on the other hand, can get ten hours of sleep and be drowsy still. Thanks for the insult compliment, I get it from my sisters. Again, don't die on me here!**

**Later guys!  
**


	13. Feeding the Flames

Ha, everyone is SO screwed. Enjoy it!

I know I will!

* * *

**Chapter 13  
"Feeding the Flames"**

Raven had been locked in her room with Beast Boy all day. Normally we would run around, taking turns banging on the door and accusing them of doing dirty things but now was absolutely not the time. She was probably traumatized, beyond the Arella thing, which she had probably stowed away to deal with later. That wound was probably reopened because of me . . . and Kid Flash of course.

Let's focus on him . . . heh heh . . .

"Jinx?"

I looked up, Kid Flash was scratching his neck uncomfortable. "Yeah?"

He leaned in close then, whispering, "_I have no idea who these people are!_"

My eyes widened. I'd forgotten to introduce him in the chaos. Starfire was currently slung over Cyborg's shoulder (still asleep, of course) and we were all walking back in silence (apart from what Kid Flash just did, since the two of us were walking behind everybody else). Beast Boy had called us when he got back, saying they were safe before hanging up. He instructed us to bring Starfire to the Safety House and that he and Raven should only be contacted if Star woke up. We were surprised to hear him use "Star" (her nickname), like they were friends when Starfire probably would kill Beast Boy, given the chance. She was no murderer, and would bare the burden of taking a life forever, but she would not be ashamed of herself for the action. Even if it was illegal. That much I knew.

I cleared my throat. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I pointed, boredly. "This is Kid Flash, by the way."

Cyborg's brow rose. "This is the guy you've been talking about?"

I glared. Leave it to Cyborg to embarrass me at a time like this. Kole, being the little bundle of energy (that, now that I think about it, reminded me a lot of Starfire's personality when she was in . . . better moods then now) that she was, practically jumped in front of Kid Flash to inspect him. And yes I do mean inspect. She circled the guy, looking him over. His eyes followed her every move, giving me a funny 'what the hell is she doing' kind of look for a moment before watching her again. When she was done she gave everyone a thumbs up. I said nothing. Kid Flash gave me another look. I shrugged.

I didn't get it either.

"Nice to meet you, man," Cyborg said, punching fists with him. Boys. "I'm Cyborg, this is Aqualad-."

"I believe we can introduce ourselves, mate," Argent interrupted. "We got that privilege taken from us by Kole last time when we met Raven, don't need another opportunity thrown out the window." She smiled at Kid Flash. "I'm Argent, by the way."

"Kole, but, well, I've already been introduced." Kole curtsied simply. I think she was messing around though, she doesn't normally curtsy.

"Aqualad," The two shook hands. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Gizmo, hey." The short boy made no move to greet Kid Flash other then that.

"Mammoth," The large teen said, slapping Kid Flash on the back kindly, making the speedy-boy to stumble before giving Mammoth a very nervous smile.

"Red X, isn't here, sorry." Kole said, frowning. "And neither is See-More. Out on a mission," She added, for explanation. "But, you can meet X back at the Safety House!" She added, more cheerfully.

"Oh . . . okay then." Kid Flash smiled. "Well, it's nice meeting you all."

The walk home was a tad more lively. Then Red X was brought up again.

"You're gonna have a hell of a time with him, Kid Flash," Cyborg laughed.

Kid Flash looked surprised. I had groaned at that. "What?" He looked at everyone, at a normal pace so we could see more then a blur. "Why? Is he crazy or something?"

"He's like my . . . big brother," I explained, sighing. "A _tad_ overprotective."

Gizmo snorted, "A _tad_? The last time someone hit on you at that club he broke the guys nose and stuck him to a wall in the alley!"

"Gizmo-," I began warningly. But he was too caught up in his story to notice.

"I mean, he even stole stuff from the other people there and planted it on him so he'd get jailed! A tad my a-!" He then saw my furious glare. He gulped. "Uh, I mean . . . yeah! Just a little!" He laughed nervously before hiding behind Mammoth.

I turned to a now pale Kid Flash, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him if he gets out of line." I knew what he was afraid of. The whole 'planted evidence' thing. If he went to jail, he couldn't be a Titan anymore. Besides me, that was the only thing he had (he'd told me so once, that was an awkward conversation).

He shook it off and grinned, "Yeah well, I'm too fast for anything he'll try to pull." We laughed, shaking our heads.

He had no idea what Red X would do. But I did. I dreaded this.

* * *

**Red X:**

I was sitting on a couch at the Safety House, where we all stay. It's pretty large and high-tech on the inside. On the outside (if you can even see it through the camouflage and trees) it looks like some abandoned, un-accessible warehouse.

Yeah. We're that good.

The door burst open, I turned at once, hands in fists and ready to fight. It was then I saw Jinx, looking rather irritated with her back to the door like she hadn't noticed. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. Someone had obviously ticked her off 'just a tad'.

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered, turning to see my watching her and her eyes widened when the door wasn't there. Everyone glanced at the floor in unison.

"You really need to watch your temper, Witch." I said, mocking her. Jinx and I called each other nicknames that weren't exactly nice if you didn't understand but they were actually our version of sister/brother teasings.

She glared at me, "Oh shut up, 3-T*."

Alright, if you don't get it (which really no one does) 3-T as in 3 different letter 'T's' as in Tic-Tac Toe as in I am Red 'X' which is in- . . . you get the point. Hopefully.

"Very well," I replied, then noticed a yellow-clad figure peep out from behind the door frame, examining the door with his arms crossed. He stood next to Jinx, frowning.

"Do you do this _all the time_?"

She was about to respond when I interrupted, my fingers (that remained unseen) were together, my elbows resting on the arms of the chair, allowing my hands to hover comfortably in the air. "And exactly who might this be?"

Jinx turned to me, the only visible people were Kole, the boy, and herself. Everyone else was still behind the door. Why, I didn't know. I then realized they were all peeking to see my reaction and figured out why soon enough.

"Kid Flash," Jinx replied, looking rather prideful in a stubborn way rather then happy. Like she was daring me to object to this, myself being the 'older brother' figure in her life. That's why everyone was hiding. They wanted to see my reaction without being in the crossfire.

Smart.

My eyes narrowed at him and I saw him gulp. Bad idea on his part. Showing fear was a weakness. "So _this_ is Kid Flash, is it?" I sat up straighter and let my hands fall to my lap. I would like to point out I'm two years older then Jinx and so am much more hardened then she is**. I taught her everything she needed to so she was able to survive. We respected each other a lot. I motioned with my hand, "Come here, boy."

Kid Flash stepped forward but Jinx stuck her arm out, stopping him as she glared further at me. Kole looked rather nervous. Kole was a little sister to both of us. I'll explain the whole family tree*** later but, well, for now, that's as much as you'll get. She looked a little nervous. Kole didn't like it when we were fighting or tense like this around each other.

"What?" I demanded, after a solid ten seconds of her scowl. "I just wanted to see him."

"You're not blind," She retorted. "Get your ass up."

My brow rose, and I imagine she saw it on my mask but I did as I was told. But she stepped towards me and met me halfway, her hands behind her back. I suspected they were crackling. A quick grab at her wrist, bringing it in front of my face, proved it true. I smirked at her and somehow she knew I was. She jerked her hand away.

"Temper, little sister," I warned, teasing but still irritated by the appearance of this boy. We were in a dangerous area. The others behind the door allowed their heads to poke out a little more in curiosity. Jinx jerked her wrist away, gritting her teeth visibly. "Wouldn't want that getting out of hand, would you?"

She growled, "I'll show you out of hand!"

Jinx threw at punch at me. I caught her hand in mine and turned her around, pushing her arm into her back just enough to where she could not move out of it. It wouldn't hurt all too much, just a little aching maybe.

"What was that?" I taunted. I felt her struggling, but I was stronger too. We had these tiffs all the time and Kole did not seem to be appreciating the fact that we were doing this _now_. In front of Jinxie's little boyfriend. I didn't really care but at a low crack I looked up and saw the now infuriated teenager. I grinned from underneath my mask.

"Your little boyfriend is asking for it, Jinx," I whispered to her, leaning in close.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." She hissed in response, turning towards me a little to emphasize her threat.

It was ignored.

I started cracking up at his infuriated face. "What's the matter, kid? Getting a little ticked?" I started to taunt him then. "Aren't you going to do something about this?"

Jinx knew what I was doing then. She no longer made any more objections. I wanted to see if he would protect my little sister. Even if he was kind of afraid (I could tell he was). I made a promise to do it to any couples in our group. I even did it to Beast Boy. Making Raven uncomfortable was not unintentional. But Beast Boy stopped it immediately, so I felt no further tests were needed. He was an honest person. But Jinx was my little sister, and I knew nothing about this Kid Flash.

Jinx understood.

I suddenly found myself slammed into a wall and Kid Flash next to Jinx, who looked surprised at suddenly being freed. He was just standing there, giving me a hard look. '_How had he gotten there so quickly?' _I wondered to myself. Jinx looked a little nervous to watch my reaction would be and I stiffly got up, walking towards him without any limping whatsoever. Just like it hadn't fazed me. I scrutinized his face, leaning in to try and make him uncomfortable while still looking like I wasn't doing it on purpose. It was then I smiled inwardly and nodded at Jinx.

"Red X," I said, holding my hand out. Kid Flash looked shocked at my sudden bi-polar reaction and Jinx looked rather pleased with herself on him having passed my 'test'. "It's . . . good to finally meet you."

I didn't say pleasant for obvious reasons. It was probably pleasant for neither of us.

"Uh," he looked at Jinx and she nodded. He clasped my hand, cheerfully, and shook it. "Nice to meet you." He looked at Jinx after releasing my hand.

Things went a lot more pleasant after that. Or at least, I thought they would.

"Well, now that that's done with," I heard Cyborg say. I turned (one of the faces not in the doorway) and saw him walk in. It wasn't so much as him that surprised me rather then that there was an unconscious female slung of his shoulder. "Red X, this is Raven's friend. Starfire."

I snorted. "If Raven did this to her, I doubt they're friends."

"She's a Titan," Kid Flash explained, cutting in. "She made us take her to see Raven and well, things got a little heated. Raven says the chains will hold her and I'm sure they will-."

"But, just in case, we'll keep her in the containment field. Kay?" Kole interrupted. I rolled my eyes but hit the button on the keyboard that opened the door, allowing them entrance. She wasn't normally allowed in there. Twice she had gotten stuck in a cage and it had taken us a while to get her out. Not to mention it took a few hours to realize she was missing.

"Alright, go, gel boy." Jinx said, shoving Kid Flash after Cyborg.

"Gosh, you know, I think your abuse just kind of says something dirty about you, Jinx. You better be careful or people might get the wrong ideas," the boy teased. He had a lot of nerve saying that in front of me, but Kole, holding her 'big-brothers' hand, gave me a warning squeeze. I portrayed no emotion, with nothing but a sigh at the lost chance to threaten him.

Besides, Jinx could take care of herself.

"Says the boy who never stops vibrating," she snapped back, smirking. I smirked myself and people began howling with laughter. He gave Jinx a dirty look (looking embarrassed all the while) which I couldn't help but laugh at either. Kole smiled at me before letting go. Kole was four years younger then myself. Halfway through thirteen. Yes, that means I'm seventeen. Congratulations. You can count.

After the girl was disposed of though, literally seconds afterwords, we heard a groan as we began leaving. We froze and looked. The alien girl was struggling for consciousness and Aqualad flipped out his phone. After a few moments he said, "Yeah . . . She woke up." Then he hung up.

Blinking her eyes open the girl stared at her surroundings.

Then her fit began.

* * *

**Raven:**

Even from outside we could hear the screaming. For a moment I thought she was in pain but she was shouting things in Tamaranian. That meant she was pissed, not hurting. I sighed and the shack opened to reveal a completely opposite appearance then it let on outside but as soon as the door opened, Beast Boy (his arm around my waist) led me to where everyone was talking outside the door. Kid Flash looked up, smiling when he saw me.

"Hey, Raven." He said. How he was so cheery in a situation like this was beyond my knowledge but nonetheless, here he was before my person, grinning like nothing was wrong.

"Kid Flash," I replied, nodding my head.

He then held his hand out to Beast Boy, "You must be Beast Boy."

Beast Boy smiled in turn, to be polite. He wasn't happy because I wasn't. "Yeah, nice to meet Jinx's-," he stopped when he saw her glaring at him and I laughed a little. Kid Flash gave me a peculiar look but I ignored him. "-friend," he finished.

"Where's Starfire?" I asked, looking at Cyborg.

He pointed. "In here. Follow me."

And we did, all two Titans and myself with Beast Boy tagging along. Everyone else waited outside. We approached a completely glass large box with a pale blue light above it, outside of the box. Inside of it was my best friend, screaming away but not moving from her spot on the floor. When she saw me though, she stood.

"Raven!" She cried, running towards the edge of the box.

I looked at them. "How do you open it?" I whispered.

Cyborg frowned, but answered. "Place your hand on the right, middle edge. It'll open."

"Go, please," I asked him. I looked at Beast Boy, "You too."

Neither made any objection as they left.

Starfire pressed her hands against the glass, her wrists still bound together like her legs. She was in an awkward standing position but she was managing somehow. When the four of us were completely alone she spoke, her voice oddly muffled through the glass.

"Friends . . . what is happening? Why have we become imprisoned? Why have you attacked me!?" Her last question was intended at Jinx, so I assumed Kid Flash did not attack her.

"Starfire, we're going to let you out, but we can't unchain you, okay?" Starfire said nothing. Just stared at Jinx. Jinx sighed and opened the cage, Starfire stumbled. The chains were looser, so she could walk, and her arms could spread. She used that to wrap herself around me and sob into my shoulder. "Friend . . . you are . . . safe."

I patted her shoulder, awkward at what I'd have to say next. She would prefer her delusion over the truth, I knew, but I would not lie to her any longer. "I wasn't kidnapped Starfire," I said, quietly. "I left."

Starfire froze and pulled back, staring. "I . . . I do not understand-."

"I left for him, Starfire," I said quietly, looking at the floor. "A long time ago . . . I met this boy and we became very close. I never saw him again, Star, and he found me! He really did." I tried to make this easier with better news. It sort of worked. Her expression brightened and she looked overjoyed.

"Raven, you have found someone as special as Robin is to me?" She asked, grinning. Jinx and Kid Flash looked uncomfortable to be here when I told her this but they stayed, anyways. "That is most joyous, friend! When we leave, we shall go find him again-!"

"Starfire," I interrupted. "He's . . . here."

She looked confused before her eyes widened in horror. "Friend, he is . . ." I thought she understood for a moment. "A prisoner as well? That is horrid! We must-!"

"He's not a prisoner Starfire! None of us are prisoners!" I finally snapped, unable to control my tears. I didn't deserve Starfire's optimism. I felt horrible about this. "He was the kidnapper, Star. He was looking for me and he found me, and I found him, so we left together."

Starfire's face went blank. She looked like she couldn't breath, and her chains uncurled from we, stepping backwards. I shook my head, looking at her in distress. "Please . . ." She looked at all of us, each of us taking a turn under her innocent, betrayed gaze. I felt something break under that look. "You are . . . playing the joke, yes?" None of us said anything, I just kept shedding tears and Kid Flash and Jinx looked at the floor like a child who just broke their mothers favorite vase.

"I'm so sorry," My voice cracked, and I could say no more. Jinx saw that.

"We're not bad guys, Starfire," She said, trying to get the alien to understand. It seemed hopeless, but we might as well try, right? "We just aren't . . . good guys. Were the good guy rejects, I guess." Starfire shook her head, as if it would all go away. "I can't say we've never committed any felons. I won't lie to you anymore, I promise. But Starfire, you wouldn't want to be separated from Robin, right?" Starfire stared numbly. "Well, how would you like to be taking away from him because I told everyone? Raven's not saying it doesn't hurt to be scaring you all like this, thinking she has been hurt or worse, but . . . she just can't leave him. Do you understand?"

Starfire thought for a long while but finally sighed. She looked up at me, sadly. "I . . . believe I understand, Raven. But, I do have one request." I waited. "May I meet your beloved?"

I hesitated but I felt no aggression or hidden emotions within her. Reluctantly, I went to the door to fetch Beast Boy.

* * *

**Starfire:**

So, I believe I was right in suspecting my friends. I believe that Kid Flash is the only 'innocent' one, although he has shared in the misgivings to myself and my friends. But, I no longer blame them. If Raven truly loves this boy, which I wish to see for myself, I need to know why.

Raven came back in the room, a boy figure beside her that remained in the shadows.

"Starfire," She said. "This is Beast Boy."

It was then the figure stepped from the shadows. As I will say, he was not . . . as good looking, as Robin, but I believe that to me, no else will ever be as handsome as Robin. But what was odd, even for Tamaranian standards of my people (since I have grown accustomed to Earth, including the average characteristics of its dwellers) was that this boy was green. But I ignored that and looked at the seriousness in his eyes. I saw the fear as well. But it was not of me, I believe. No, I am sure it was of losing my friend, Raven. And I also saw bravery. He was willing to risk everything for my friend, I knew then.

I approved at once.

"I understand now," I said quietly. I believe I was staring at him for a long while though, and turned to friend Jinx. "I do not wish harm on your family any longer. I ask to have these removed, yes?"

Jinx looked at friend Raven and the boy, whose name I had also found odd. Raven nodded, so friend Jinx removed the steel (a much feared tool on my planet) from my body and it fell to the floor.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

I don't know how she understood, but Starfire did somehow. There's something about her that makes her naive and smart. I didn't think I'd ever understand it, but that was okay. The chains dropped and Starfire began searching her uniform.

"Uh, Starfire," Raven said slowly. Her eyes had been red, I noted, when she came to fetch me, but nobody asked. I wasn't planning on it. "Maybe its better if you leave that one on."

"But why, friend?" She asked, genuinely confused. I didn't know what Raven meant but I trusted her judgment.

"Just . . . do as I say, okay?" Starfire nodded, shrugging, and then we walked out of the room together.

* * *

*Okay, further explaining, you use **'X'**s and O's in Tic Tac Toe. SO, if you STILL don't get it. damn.

**That's what she said.

*****Family Tree Time!  
****  
**

Cyborg and Argent  
(_Father/Mother Figure_s)

Aqualad and Gizmo  
(_Uncle Figures_)

Mammoth and See-More  
(_Older Cousin Figures_)

Jinx Red X Kole Beast Boy  
(_Brother and Sister Figures_)

**More Specific Family Tree**

Jinx  
(_Middle Sister_: Definition: Bossy, protective, entertaining)

Red X  
(_Older Brother_: Definiton: _Over_protective, watchful)

Kole  
(_Youngest Sister to** Everyone**_: Definition: Energetic, careless, smart on occasion)

WOO! THAT took a while!

And so the next chapter shall suck oh so much more then this.

Starfire, as you all know, is a tad forgetful. . .

COMMENT TIME!

LoveBassClarinet

Another excellent segment. You have a gift for portraying all of the characters. For most people, they can only do one or two, but you can do a plethora. Keep up the great work!

**Aw! Thank you! I'll be honest, I had to look up plethora (although I kind of figured out what it was from the sentence, just had to be sure!) but I appreciate your compliments! Hope you keep reading!**

AzurexJen S.

lol I now see the hilarity behind my previous guess, way off! I kinda feel sorry for Starfire... it'll be interesting when she wakes up. And don't worry no way am I dying and missing what happens next.

**Ha, just a tad! I did too for abusing everyone's favorite bundle of joy alien girl. And I actually kind of have the whole story written, I'm just not putting it up so that I can put your guyses comments at the bottom. But I am getting bored with the story, so I'll be posting daily again so we can move on to the next one! *grins*  
**

Dude Your Awesome8

This chapter was def. exciting! I loved what you decided to do by having Starfire come along, and get angry. (she did get angry, right?)

Satisfaction? You don't even have to ask! :D

Great chapter!  
LATERZ~

**Yes, Starfire was most DEFINITELY angry. Quite pissed in fact. Like, pissed as she's ever been in an episode to the tenth millionth-ness. Glad that you liked the story and it was up to your standards!**

Saffire55

What is it with you and cliffys? -.-" Anyway, I loved this chapter! Bad Starfire! Bad Starfire! Raven was happy where she was! Now you ruined it Starfire. Make another chapter soon! And...WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO STARFIRE, JINX, KIDFLASH, AND RAVEN?!

**I enjoy cliff-hangers because they keep you on suspense and make you have to find out what happens next. Cliff-hangers keep you interested in the story and help the writer (that's me!) spice up the story more. Starfire did do a big mistake! She'll do worse next chapter, you'll see. XD  
**

**That's what happened up there.**

**EVERYONE BE AFRAID! MISCHEIF AND HORRORS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *gasp*  
**


	14. Tattle Tale SORRY!

Enjoy! Yes, the climactic parts are finally here!

Enjoy!

I AM SO SORRY! MY PARENTS ONCE AGAIN HAVE ABUSED MY PRIVILEGES TO COMPUTER! *tear* BUT I'M DOING MY BEST! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

* * *

**Chapter 14  
"Tattle Tale"**

**Red X:**

I have to admit, awake and off of Cyborg's shoulder, the girl is rather pretty. But, unfortunately, I have sworn off women unless its someone who has looks, a brain and is absolutely human comes along.

This girl didn't seem all too bright but I knew nothing about her heritage.

She spoke weird. "Please, where are we and who do I have the joy of doing the action called 'meeting'?"

People blinked in confusion.

Raven sighed and translated. "She said, where are we and who are you?"

Starfire, I believe is her name, looked around confused before watching Raven, her hands folded elegantly in her lap as she stood. "Please, is that not what I said?"

"Uh. . ." Raven held her arm uncomfortably.

Kole saved her, stepping away from me and skipping towards Starfire. "Hello, I'm Kole, who're you?"

Starfire brightened visibly. The girl was practically glowing. "Hello, friend! It is most joyous to meet you!"

Starfire hugged Kole. My hands curled into fists behind my back at Kole being in such close proximity to a dangerous person. But the only thing that required worrying was that Starfire seemed to hug particularly tight. Great. Everyone introduced themselves. She hugged or shook hands with everyone. She seemed a hell of a lot stronger then she looked. I remained out of view, ignoring them now, so she did not notice me.

Stupid Jinx.

"Hey, Tic-Tac-Toe! Come here!" Jinx shouted at me, irritated but playful.

With a sigh, I turned in my chair. The girl was staring at me as I did so, curious. Her eyes widened when she saw me. Probably because of how creepy I tend to be. I'm not complaining, no, quite the opposite really. I love scaring the hell out of people.

It makes my day.

"Starfire, this is Red X," Jinx said. "The ass."

"Thank you, Jinx," I snapped back, hissing but also teasing.

Starfire hovered over to where I was an extended her hand, smiling nervously. "H-Hello, new friend. It is nice to meet you!"

I took her hand, like a gentlemen would. "The pleasure is mine, dear. Now, tell us, where do you come from?"

I released her and she seemed ecstatic about my question. But I think she took it a little too serious.

"Oh, I come from the planet Tamaran!" She said, grinning. My eyes widened when I finally realized that her eyes were not normal. I just hadn't noticed. Her eyes were completely green, no part of it was white, like a normal human. True, it was different shades so they were very pretty on her, but . . . so, she was an alien? I relaxed. Whatever.

"I don't think that's what he meant, Star," Jinx said, rolling her eyes. "But, well, anyways, we need to get you home."

Starfire turned, looking confused, turning to my 'little sister'. "Friend, I am confused. Why should I be leaving for home so soon?"

Suddenly, which made us all freak at that moment, an alarm started going off. Then we realized it wasn't the Safety House alarm and all eyes turned to Starfire. The formerly black charms on various places on her costume were now flashing red and beeping. Like the beeping you'd here before something exploded but we doubted it was that.

Jinx looked horrified. She looked at Raven. "Everyone but Starfire, Kid Flash and I hide!"

Raven then lifted her cloak and things went black.

* * *

**Jinx:**

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god oh god!

I did _not_ have a lie for this! And I forgot to disable the tracking device we had placed on her and all the other Titans! Now that plan was going to bite me in the ass.

Damnit!

Starfire hit the button, her suit changing back. Shortly after the roof exploded. I prayed wherever Raven had taken them, it was far from here. Starfire screamed as the walls collapsed around us and Kid Flash pushed us both behind him, protecting from it. When it stopped he put his arms down. I looked up and paled. Robin, Speedy, Bumblebee, all of them were there. Standing on the roof frame. Staring down at us in anticipation, waiting for a fight.

The lie came to me then.

"What have you _done_!?" I shrieked, feigning anger as I shouted, looking around at the shattered roof horrified.

Robin then looked at the three of us confused. His eyes roamed the now partially aflame building and I made tears form in my eyes as I ran around, looking at everything in shock. Playing along, Kid Flash placed his hand on my shoulder before giving Robin a glare. Starfire also looked sad. They were playing along. Thank god.

"What . . . What's going on?" Robin demanded, jumping down next to us. "Jinx, what-?"

I spun around and hexed him, knocking him into the wall. Kid Flash was holding me back at once, my struggling nothing to him. Lean as he was, he was a lot stronger then me. "You **_destroyed _**it!"

"What?" Speedy cut in, standing next to our leader. Starfire stood in front of me, trying to calm me. I wasn't sure if she knew I was acting, but it didn't matter. The more convincing the better I guess. "Starfire, what's going on?"

"You son of a bitch, you destroyed_ my home_!" I screeched, my struggling increasing.

Starfire turned and looked at Robin in disbelief and shame, shaking her head at him. "Robin, I believe you have done . . . the bad thing."

"What are you talking about, Star? Why are you all here?"

I finally shoved my elbow into Kid Flash's stomach, which he played off that it actually hurt, and I grabbed Robin's collar in my hands. Starfire squeaked in shock. "You pompous, arrogant, stupid,** asshole**!" I shouted into his face. "I took Starfire and Kid Flash to come see my home! Where I grew up! And you just blew it up!"

Robin looked stunned and then Starfire tore my hands away from Robin's collar. She hugged me tightly. I wasn't lying but again, I wasn't telling the whole truth either. "It is okay, friend. Calm down, please."

I began sobbing into her shoulder then and then I felt eyes that did not belong on me. I peaked up, since my back was to everyone but Kid Flash, and directed my gaze towards the beams from the roof. A pair of blue eyes with a feminine body and a mask with a masculine shape, well hidden and hardly noticable, watched me back.

Kole and Red X. Oh no. Not them! I let my eyes go back into Starfire's shoulder and cried tears of fear, now.

"Jinx . . ." Robin's voice said, "I . . . I didn't know. I'm so sorry-!"

I felt Starfire release me and soon after, Kid Flash embraced me instead. He was very quiet speaking to me. "_Someone didn't leave_." He breathed. At first I thought he meant Kole and Red X but then he added, still rubbing my back. "_They're all still here_."

"Just get out, Robin." I said, quiet now. I was panicking on the inside. They needed to leave or we might be caught was not what I had planned on taking Kid Flash to at all. Not in the least. "Please, just leave."

The glass shattered then. The large window in the corner, exploded.

It was not empty.

But it was . . . a rock?

Robin walked over and picked it up. We all leaned in, curious, although I simply peeked over Kid Flash's shoulder. To my surprise, and surely to everyone else's, there was a piece of paper attached to it. Robin red it out loud, slowly.

"The witch lies, look . . . up?"

Everyone's eyes turned on me. I was obviously the witch but . . . who had thrown the rock. My face was the perfect image of confusion and lingering sadness as tears still streaked down my face but Robin's eyes narrowed. The great leader no longer believed my story, I imagine. But that was when someone gasped and we all looked up. I turned and faced back to back to them all, looking around to realize we were surrounded. But I noticed two pairs of eyes missing. Thank god.

"Titans-!" Before Robin could finish a red X shaped glop covered his mouth, keeping him from finishing. The force knocked him over, onto his back and he struggled to take the X off. But the glop stuck to his hands. But everyone got the message and began wildly shooting in the dark. Some grunts were heard but everyone, including those who had been missing like See-More, dropped gracefully from the mantles of the ceiling.

Speedy looked directly at me, glaring hatefully. "Your home, huh?"

"I didn't-!" I said, shocked, because everyone would understand. My family would not my friends. But everyone was giving me a hateful glare, Starfire receiving only one hurt one from her beloved Robin. She looked at the floor. I couldn't see Kid Flash's face but I imagined he was just blank from the lack of response his hands had on me now.

Robin somehow managed to get Red X's stuff off and shouted, pointing at the three of us, including Starfire. But his gaze was on Kid Flash and I.

"Traitors! Get them!"

The fight broke out. Red X appeared in front of us, his back hunched, stiff, like a cat ready to pounce.

He looked at us, glaring. "Get out of here!"

Starfire bit her lip before standing firm. "I shall tell the truth. I will not cower from this."

"Suit yourself, but you two _are_ leaving." He added, more forcefully at me and Kid Flash. More quietly he added, "The two are at Beast Boy's house, we made them stay. Tell them to get out of here or they'll find the cottage soon enough. We remained frozen, shocked at what was happening. "I said GO!"

Kid Flash immediately picked me up and we were in front of the cottage within seconds. We kicked the door open, not bothering to announce our entrance. We saw Beast Boy already in front of Raven, crouched down like a wolf protecting its young. When he saw us though, seeing we were alone, he relaxed and stood. Raven pushed him aside, staring. "What happened to everyone? Where's Starfire-!?"

"No time to explain, they're all fighting back at the Safe House. We need to get out of here, now-!"

My shouting was replaced by a excruciating pain, and things went black. The last I heard was Kid Flash's cry of distress as he too was probably attacked and Beast Boy's growling order for Raven to run, but I suspected that she had made no cry, and was already out cold. A low chuckle was also heard.

Then I went to sleep.

* * *

**??????:**

I could've taken them then. All of them. Just one slit and they'd be dead but no. I had bigger plans in mind. Oh yes, my plan for them all would be there demise. Ha ha ha! And I would have to do nothing! Ha ha ha!

I dragged their bodies outside and let them lie there. Except for his precious one. Her I had _special_ plans for.

Digging one nail into the place I'd already injured her, I closed my eyes and allowed her blood to wash over my finger. When there was enough I released her and the wound healed immediately. I inhaled the scent on my finger slowly and then, when that was done, licked my finger of the red substance. Laughing to myself, which sounded odd, even to me, I left, leaving them to be discovered.

I would see them soon enough anyways.

* * *

**Robin:**

They were all apprehended shortly after Jinx and Kid Flash disappeared. But Starfire . . . she stayed. How could she betray me like this? I walked over to where she stood, steel placed around her wrists herself as she sat on the floor, waiting for everything to stop. Now that it did, she looked at me with complete honesty on her face.

"I thought . . ." She wiped a tear with her shackled wrist. "I believed they knew where friend Raven was . . . I did not know . . . that they would . . ."

We believed her at once. Starfire didn't lie. I tossed the chains aside and the strangers did not look at her with that of any gang member who betrayed them. They looked worried. Guilty even.

"Who are you? Where is Raven?" Speedy demanded, aiming an arrow at the masked one with the X on his chest. The larger one, huge really, was being restrained by Starfire now and also a few others. But no one was struggling, much to my surprise. They were standing, solemn, outnumbered, and unafraid.

"We don't know where Raven is," he answered, irritated because of how easily they were defeated. It was pretty easy to tell. "Who I am, you're not gonna get that out of me, but here I'm Red X."

Someone was struggling, I realized then. The pitiful and weak grunts of something trying to pull out of a grip. I turned to see a little girl, maybe just entering her teen years, pink haired and eyes closed, doing just that. But Bumblebee had a firm grip on the girl, however much her legs were flailing. I heard the boy behind me huff in anger at the sight. He obviously cared for this girl. But he was too old for her. Maybe he was his sister or something. I walked over and placed a hand under her chin, making her look at me. She glared, hatred filling the gaze I suspected was normally cheery.

"What about you, do you know where she is?" I demanded.

She spat on my face. I wiped it off when Jericho came up and walked into one of them, the robot boy. The girl let out a cry at it, some shouted, "Cyborg!" so I assumed that was his name they called him. When Jericho was ready he told us where to find her before warping back out. Prisoners in hand, we traveled to the area.

When we finally found them, all were outside, lying on the floor, unconscious. Raven, Jinx, Kid Flash, and a boy I did not know. Jericho ran to Raven and then, after placing a few fingers on her neck, gave us a thumbs up. The traitors, the kidnapper, I suspected, and Raven were all fine.

"Beast Boy!" Someone shrieked. I turned to see one of the paler, black haired girls, gasping and crying. They all began struggling and a small fight broke out. But, what made me a tad confused was that Starfire began crying at the sight of them all. But then I remembered it was just for Raven, though. She was in the clear, I remembered.

* * *

We took them home, Arella was all too happy to hold her Raven again. An exam showed us the four only sustained one wound on the back of the head, oddly the same on each time, so it had to be a separate person to have done it. We didn't ask questions though, we were just thankful it had happened and they couldn't move Raven to another location. Everyone was fine, and the prisoners were thrown into different cells, Jinx and Kid Flash were tied to chairs, also in different rooms, to be questioned when they woke up. The cells shut down the powers they had. But when we tried to remove Red X's suit, we got electrocuted each time. Eventually, we just restrained his hands beyond use and that would have to do.

We immediately held a conference, informing the world the perpetrators had been caught and our teammate was, although unconscious for the moment, returned in a healthy manner and safe. We had no further information on what happened though, so that was the end of that. Arella handled it very well.

When we got back inside though, things weren't quite as 'cut and dry' as we'd hoped.

* * *

**Raven:**

I assumed I'd healed myself in my sleep, for I felt no pain in my head. I never intended to heal myself, it just happened sometimes. I realized I was not outside anymore, for the last I remembered there was grass around my person, but now I was in a bed. My bed. My old bed. But that meant-!

"NO!"

I sat up at once, my eyes wide with fear and panic. I threw the covers of myself, racing to the door and jerking at the handle. It didn't want to budge. It was locked from the outside it seemed. That would hardly hold me, though. Whoever had done this as a last thought probably meant that this was there old thought. I phased through it, using my spectral bird form to transport myself into the camera feed room. It was empty like normal and my eyes darted from screen to screen until I had a horrible chilling feeling. I closed my eyes and turned to the screens across the room before peeling them open.

And there they were.

The prisoner cams each had one person in them. A person who had become a part of me. But on the center screen I saw the person who had all of me, head slumped in shame and his wrists bound behind his back. With a quick glance at the bottom corner of the screen to see what cell he was in, I reverted back to my bird form and flew off, phasing through anything that would get in my way before I reached his room. I turned back into a person and his head snapped up, eyes widening in shock.

"R-Raven!? What are you doing here!? You'll get in trouble!" He hissed, glaring. Then his eyes softened. "You're okay though, right?"

I ignored his protests and questions, running over to him and placing my hands on his shoulder before kissing him. I felt him stiffen before he relaxed into me, returning the kiss as much as someone tied up could. I sighed and pulled away.

"I'll explain everything. I promise." I whispered, quietly.

His eyes narrowed at once. "You will _not_ get into trouble for me, Raven." He warned. Although I don't know what he was threatening me with. He was in no position to be trying to order me around at the moment. I told him as much. He growled.

I gave him another kiss, and I felt his aura calm at once. I let my mouth linger as I pulled away before sighing, pressing my forehead against his. "And you won't get blamed for something that is my fault. Now stay calm, no matter what, got it?" I felt the recognition in the gaze he gave me. I moved behind him, kneeling so I was in front of his handcuffs.

"It won't work, using powers have been turned off." He said, knowing what I was going to do.

I focused my energy on the cuffs only weak spot. "Correction: Your powers have been turned off." The handcuffs shattered and I yanked, tossing the chains aside as well.

He stood and I grabbed him, holding him tight. He held me in turn, now that he could. We stood like that for a second before my powers surrounded us, teleporting us the conference room where I knew everyone would be. Talking about this mess we'd made, of course.

Beast Boy let go of me as soon as my aura surrounded us and I simply held his hand. He allowed that contact to remain.

* * *

LOL! Short chapter and well, very poorly written on my part so I apologize about that. I was just getting very impatient with this chapter. The next one will be a hell of a lot better, I promise you.

Reviews:


	15. What is This?

Lol, sorry about my murderous cliff hangers. This chapter will be oh so much better and extend the story too though, so . . .you're welcome?

Yeah, sure. Enjoy!

I don't know where the comments went in the last chapter so here they are, reposted!

Linzerj loves Warriors

Teen Titans, GO! ...Well, that's what's gonna happen!! Unless Speedy and Robin suddenly care more about their hair or something... *shurgs* GOOD CHAPTER!

**LOL! They totally would, but unfortunately, not in my story. Thank you!**

AzurexJen S.

Daily updates... I like it! I look forward to whatever other plot twists and character reactions your gonna show us next. Particularly when the Titans notices Starfire gone, namely Robin. Damn, I'm too curious now... =/

**Sorry! I'm so sad I am now unable to do that! Its depressing. So yeah, Starfire screwed everything over! Thanks for reading!**

Saffire55

GASP! Hurry up with the next chapter soon!! I love this story!

**Thanks! I'm trying!**

Linzerj loves Warriors

WHO IS THE QUESTION MARK PERSON?!?!?!?!?!

**You gotta read it.**

Well... all the questions I was gonna ask are in your note...

**Ha, hope it helped!**

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!  
I LOVED IT! GOOD JOB!  
Starfire is probably gonna spill the beans, huh?  
Starfire: Why will I 'spill the beans'?  
Me: Gah! Starfire!! Why are you in my review?!?!  
Starfire: I myself am uncertain...  
Me: Okay... Well, I gots to go now. BYE!  
Starfire: Farewell!  
Me: Starfire, can we just go now?!  
Starfire: Um... OK.  
Me: *mutters uninteligable things*

**XD Wow, I don't think I've ever gotten a review _quite_ like THAT one before so, thanks? Nice word phrasing for Starfire by the way. Anyways hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
"What is This!?"**

**Robin:  
**

Raven stepped away from the green boy. All eyes were on them. The jaws of our fellow teammates (with the exception of Starfire, who mimicked the adults reactions) nearly hitting the floor. The elders (a.k.a. adults) were staring, wide-eyed and trying to keep their composure. And failing miserably of course.

"Raven . . . what is the meaning of-!?" One of the elder men began shouting but a death glare from Raven silenced him completely. Some of the members (the teenage ones) gasped. Raven never got angry at the adults. We'd even been known to tease her, on occasion, about 'worshiping' them. She lived by the rules.

Intimidating an elder was a _huge_ rule breaker.

Lifting her head pridefully (having to look down from her and the boy being on the platform area while everyone else was on the floor) and looked down at us from her eyes. "I came to give you the one who kidnapped me."

The boy inhaled sharply and looked very guilt ridden. So, Raven was giving us someone we already had? That made no-.

"Me," She finished, releasing him and holding her wrists out, as if to be handcuffed. Nobody made a move. I composed myself and jumped up in front of her. She didn't seem at all surprised, waiting patiently. Then suddenly the boy darted in front of me, arms out to his sides. Like he was _protecting_ Raven. From _me_. I snorted at the thought and he growled at me. My brow rose.

"Raven didn't do anything," He said, "I did it. Blame me."

I turned to look at the elders, for advice. They all looked as confused as I was and then began huddling, to discuss like they normally did. But each had one eye on us, wondering how this would turn out.

Raven glared at him. "Let me explain." The boy and Raven had a stare down before he reluctantly backed off, stepping out of the way between myself and Raven. She seemed satisfied and continued. "Beast Boy _offered_ to take me. He didn't _force _me to do anything. He actually even suggested I go home, but I refused. If you want someone to get mad at, it's me. I was the irresponsible one."

She once again held her wrists out to me, which I made no move to cuff whatsoever but then Beast Boy (thanks to Raven, I now knew his name) pushed them down. He ignored me and hissed, irritated at her. "Would you _stop that_?"

Raven said nothing. She remained calm. He sighed and turned to me. "Robin, is it?"

My eyes widened, "How do you-!?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, if I hadn't have offered-."

"It's not your fault!" She snapped at him, interrupting. Both glared at each other until I got tired of it.

"Hey, guys?" Both turned to look at me and then I smirked. "I'm not arresting either of you."

"What!?" Everyone in the room shouted in unison.

Then, one of the more prudent elders said, "Y-You don't have the authority!"

I turned and crossed my arms, laughing now. "What crime is there against someone who didn't do anything but stay out late?" People gave me skeptical looks. "Alright, two weeks late but still. That's not a crime. No one was kidnapped."

"I . . . actually have a confession to make. . ." Beast Boy said from behind me. I turned, looking at him. I can of had a feeling what he was going to say and Raven seemed to be on the same page as myself. She looked horrified.

"I . . ." I closed his eyes and Raven shook her head, silently begging him to stop. But he didn't. He breathed out. "I . . . am the one who kidnapped all those girls."

"No-," Raven breathed. That was topped by something else.

Shattered glass.

"**_NOOOO!!_**"

The cry was ferocious and shook the whole castle.

"Raven-!" Beast Boy began but when we both turned, she was already gone. I was confused, but Beast Boy looked satisfied. The shattering got closer and Starfire zipped up to me, her arms clinging around my neck. I saw Beast Boy eye us speculatively but he said nothing.

The thunderous walking got louder as the thing approached.

* * *

**Raven:**

My hand slammed down on the 'Emergency Release' button. I nearly broke it. For someone who does not rely on strength in battle that's actually pretty impressive. I was just that scared I guess.

Everyone was awake. All of them, they just dropped into the large room in front of me, where I could see them through the glass. They groaned at the sudden fall until the tower shook again and I threw the door open, off its hinges, with my powers. That time it was unintentional.

"Raven?" Cyborg jumped to his feet. Nobody had landed on each other. That would've been weird but an elder designed it so that wouldn't happen. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"It-!" I began, but once again some thunderous roar drown me out and made me fall to my knees. Absent mindedly, my hands that tried to protect my ears from the sound bumped against that head wound I'd woken up with and made me hiss in pain. Cyborg took my hand from me and looked at my head, Jinx pulling me to my feet. I heard him gasp and his aura went very cold. I shivered at it.

"What?" Kole demanded, brushing herself off.

". . . He marked her." Jinx said, after a long pause. All were breathless. They sounded winded.

"What?" I looked around confused. "Who marked me? Is that bad? What are you talking about-?"

Jinx grabbed me, "I'll explain later." She promised. "Right now, where is Beast Boy?"

I didn't answer. Instead I teleported us to where I'd last seen them. This whole transaction had taken us only about two minutes, most of it silent because of them not answering me.

The sight was a tad bit different.

People were in sections now. Rows for fighting whatever was coming this way. It was louder now, almost deafening. Jinx caught me as I nearly fainted. The wound in my head was killing me now.

Starfire and Speedy were in the row in front of us though, I noted. Beast Boy was next to Robin, both prepared to fight. The elders were gone, most of them too old to fight. Arella was nowhere to be seen. Another crash and I winced into Jinx's shoulder. Beast Boy whirled around and stared at Jinx, wide-eyed.

He looked relived. "You're okay." Then he saw me. His smile dropped and he looked up at her, blank with fear. I tasted it all around him. I felt Jinx nod as some signal between them was said. I was shaking from the pain now. Beast Boy fell to his knees. My mouth opened to call out to him but the air was knocked out of me.

"Beast Boy!" Kole said for me. She rushed to him when I could not but his eyes never left mine. He looked terrified. Of me or something about me but I couldn't understand the turmoil that was his emotions. "Beast Boy are you okay?"

Robin was looking over his shoulder when the door in the hallway (I saw the shadows of people) broke into splinters and my legs gave out from beneath me. Beast Boy then shared a look with Red X.

"Now?" Red X asked, stone-serious as always. But his emotions were anticipating. Someone screamed from down the hallway, and the roar grew louder.

"Yeah," Beast Boy grunted, glaring at the floor. His teeth began gritting and he shut his eyes tightly. He looked like he was in pain. I felt Red X pick me up, but I hardly looked at him.

"Beast . . . Boy," I breathed, trying to reach out to him. But I felt oddly tired. My hand wouldn't move.

The door to our section shattered and I looked up, stunned. Then my attention (I was seeing double now) went back to Beast Boy. He was twitching violently and his figure kept swinging around, making me dizzy, but I kept looking anyways. Then, to my amazement, his gloves ripped and his back arched, eyes looking up to meet mine. They turned completely serious, and then completely white. I inhaled sharply.

And then Beast Boy was the thing that kidnapped me forever ago. I turned away and buried my face into Red X's chest, and felt Jinx and Kole trying to comfort me when I felt their emotions going wild inside of them.

* * *

**Jinx:**

"What is that!?" Bumblebee shrieked, staring at the first beast in front of her. Beast Boy was crouching in front of us in the shadows, going unnoticed by everyone but Robin, who (to my amazement) only eyed him confused. Beast Boy's head was giving himself instructions on how to handle this. I could tell by how calculating his expression was, even in that milk-colored gaze. It made me shiver, even though his attention was on the thing on the other side of the room. The large shadow-covered head turned towards Red X and myself, giving us looks that we understood completely.

'_Protect her . . . Please._'

We nodded. "Promise," Red X said and then Beast Boy nodded in turn and lunged over the crowd, bowling into the thing.

Adonis.

* * *

**Beast Boy?:**

Partial Objective: Kill Adonis or injure beyond chance of further attack from subject

Avoid: Harming anything besides Adonis. Includes inanimate objects and absolutely includes people.

Main Priority: Destroy to save Raven

Other Priority: Keep Adonis from hurting others

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Go.

* * *

**Red X:**

We had to move. Now.

"Get out of the way!" Cyborg shouted at everyone besides me. All the Titans dodged away from the creatures fighting furociously and ran to where we were.

"Ra-!" Starfire began, staring at the girl in my arms but Jinx covered her mouth. She glared at them all.

"Nobody say her name, understand?" They all nodded, unsure, but they were 'good guys'. They wouldn't break their promise. "Good. If you do, she'll be in danger. Now let's get out of here."

"But we have to help!" Someone objected. A boy. I glared at the masked, black haired boy.

I leaned in towards his face. He didn't back down. "You go near either of them when they're like this, you don't come back. And if you do, you don't come back in one piece. Got it?"

"Why are the bad guys calling the shots?" Some other girl, scowling at us distrustfully, demanded. She had black hair and dark skin. I didn't like her either now.

"The bad guys saved your friend and your butts by getting you out of there. Now come on." Cyborg snapped at her in turn and then began hurrying them towards the door.

I was taking Raven as well when someone said, very quietly, but I still heard it. It was a male voice and I heard it.

"_Why can't we say Raven?_"

I froze and turned back to where the beasts had suddenly grown quiet. Kole, to my surprise, gripped the thin, yellow skinned and yellow haired boy with a lightning bolt on his chest by the collar and gave a glare even Jinx would have cowered from. "_Now_ do you know why!?" Her hand turned crystal and Mammoth was just barely able to stop her from decking him. But this was all seen through peripheral vision. Right now my main focus was keeping my promise to Beast Boy.

"Whats . . . happening?" Raven groaned out, her head rolling to look at me. I fumbled with my belt and then found the right button.

"We need to get you out of here," I answered. "You've been marked, Adonis will-."

"Adonis . . . hurt . . . Beast Boy." She moaned, tiredly.

I stopped, surprised. He'd told her the story? Hm. Interesting. Well, he did love her I guess. I pulled out my explosives, ready to trap the beast for a few seconds (even though these could hold a whale, if whales were on land) if we needed to. "Yeah. And he's going to hurt you too if-."

"I . . . have to . . . help." She interrupted, struggling weakly.

I looked down at her, glaring. "Beast Boy wants you safe."

"Beast Boy . . ." her eyes closed for a moment before her body glowed blue. I gasped. She opened her eyes, a white color now. "Is _not_ the boss of me."

She leaped from my arms and I stared at where the bandage on her head should have been. Gone. All gone. It was like the mark never existed in her. That shouldn't be possible.

"RAVEN STOP!" Then Jinx smacked her hand over her mouth and the door slammed behind the three of us. Everyone but Jinx, myself, and Raven were safe. I shared a look with her and we swallowed before she locked it from the inside, knowing the ways this place worked. Shortly after their were bangs on the door, demanding us let them in. We ignored them.

Beast Boy was fighting furiously when Raven suddenly lifted her arms.

"STOP!" She shouted. She was ignored as Adonis slammed Beast Boy into a wall. Raven pulled back her arm, covered in her powers (and me and Jinx were to terrified of both the beasts and Raven to interfere) and threw it forward. Adonis was hurled into the wall, leaving a large dent and Beast Boy fell to his knees. He looked up at Raven and the two shared a moment of understanding. I felt uncomfortable for being there during that time and then I jumped into action.

Hurling my explosives at Adonis while I had the chance, he was soon covered in goo, courtesy of myself and my signature attack. But, having added a new feature, he was also electrocuted. That bought us a few more seconds before he tore through it like tissue paper. By that time Beast Boy was prepared and swung his foot around, knocking him into the wall on the other side of the room. Before Adonis could get up Jinx hexed some part of the decorative building pieces onto him.

"I always hated those things." She said, turning to me and smiling. Beast Boy looked tired. "Raven, we'll take care of Mr. Fuzzy over there. You help your love toy." Raven ignored us and ran over to him, touching his face.

"Well, nice knowing us." I said, stoically. Jinx smirked at me.

"Hopefully. Let's go!"

And we charged.

* * *

**Raven:**

He had to be okay. He had to be.

I pushed Beast Boy's large, hairy face up to look at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, scared for him. I felt pain waves all over him and felt myself tearing up. He nodded and I hugged him, as close to me as possible. I gasped then.

'_I'm the only one that can stop him._'

I pulled back, staring in shock. He looked back. "I shouldn't hear you. . ." I shook my head, staring still. "How can I hear you?"

Beast Boy whined and I stroked his face.

Jinx screamed. Both Beast Boy and I turned to see what was happening.

Jinx hit the floor, unconscious. Red X darted in front of her in an instant, picking her up. He looked at the two of us with his 'sister' in his arms, able to show emotions even through the mask. Hope. For us.

He wasn't able to buy us anymore time.

"Good luck," he said before evaporating into the air, barely missing the blow from Adonis. It was eerily quiet for a moment when Adonis, battered and bruised (I could feel his pain waves, but they were not nearly as bad as Beast Boy's), turned his huge figure towards me. Adonis somehow smiled through his wolverine-like form. I pressed farther into Beast Boy. Adonis pulled back his neck before screeching a roar at me, shaking the building (or at least the room) once more. My jaw dropped and my knees collapsed from under me, letting me fall to the floor.

Beast Boy was then in front of me, quicker then I was able to see _how_. My legs were out to the side of me, and I was still unable to do anything but stare at Adonis. Finally, he swallowed his shriek and released me from his gaze, looking above me at Beast Boy. He still seemed to be smirking at him.

"What does he want?" I whimpered, clinging to Beast Boy's front arm.

I waited and the two seemed to be having some type of animalistic conversation. Very primal from the emotions I was getting from them. Then, Adonis's emotions got very cold, making me shiver.

Beast Boy's fury shot up so high I felt like I was freezing and burning at the same time. I gasped at the sudden shock of it all and my arms gave out. Beast Boy looked down and saw me practically choking, his fury growing. That didn't help, but, growling at Adonis (I can't say roar, after hearing Adonis . . . nothing would ever be a roar anymore), he lunged across the room and their fighting began.

Beast Boy was, I realized after a moment, outmatched. Adonis was used to fighting Beast Boy, I reminded myself though as I stood shakily on my legs. I glared defiantly at the man attacking the my beloved. Adonis may be able to push Beast Boy around-.

"But you've never dealt with me," I hissed to myself before shutting my eyes.

* * *

**Adonis:**

He's still no match for me. Even when he's grown up, in both body and mind, he still isn't strong enough. Not even when his beloved Raven is on the line (for he _is_ in danger of losing her forever) can he muster up the strength to fight.

'_You're losing, boy!_' I howled in his mind. He snapped at my neck then, taking advantage of my gloating spurt. He managed to tear a chunk of the fur off, which stung severely. I hissed and leaped away before barreling into him.

Or, at least . . . what . . . where am . . .?

I turned.

The girl was looking right at me and I gawked. Beside beauty, this girl . . . no . . . Her eyes . . . What's happening to her eyes? When did the lights shut off?

_**NO!**_

* * *

**Beast Boy?:**

_Instructions: Change back . . . _

_NOW!

* * *

_

I hit the floor. In human form. But I wasn't down for long.

"RAVEN!" I shouted, screaming and petrified. I had no idea what she was doing.

Raven's eyes were white, and she had this mass of black energy that looked like it was going to eat both her and Adonis in one gulp. Like it _wanted _to! "Raven!"

I was running towards her. Adonis had walked towards her in a daze. My clothes were torn, like normal. All of my back and shoulders mostly, but the bottom of my pants were gone from the knee down. They were a mess but all that mattered was that Raven could be in danger.

The wave of energy reared up all the way to the roof. It was literally shaped like a wave. Before I could reach Raven though, it all seemed to collapse onto both of them. I fell to my knees, staring at the ball of light swirling around. Vaguely through the screen I saw Raven's white eyes still looking at something. But that was it. I winced though, as, in my mind, something let out an agonized and pitiful cry.

Then my body could no longer contain it and I fell to the floor, completely awake, hyperventilating, and trapped in my body, unable to move.

* * *

**Cyborg:**

Jinx came out, injured badly and the Teen Titans, now realizing just how bad it could have been if we 'suspects' hadn't save their butts, Starfire ordered them to take her, Red X, and Kole to the med room. Red X said he'd treat himself. Nobody was touching his mask or letting them see any part of him.

They could all do nothing but listen in fear to the cries of pain and anger. Soon after Jinx and Red X appeared the whole damn building shook again, accompanied soon after with a much smaller growl we just knew was Beast Boy's.

And even after that one more horrible and agonizing scream. It was by far the worst thing known to man kind. This was not human scream nor was it even beast.

This was . . . _demonic_*.

The whole doors blew off then, a white light penetrating every corner of the room. We were all blinded moments after, so no one really knows what was the cause of it. When we were at least able to see nothing but purple spots in our eyes, Beast Boy was holding a weak and half awake Raven in his arms. His clothes were ruined, he looked like hell, as did Raven but that wasn't what was surprising.

Adonis, not even a body, was nowhere to be seen. He was just . . . gone.

One of the Titans took a step forward, looking like they were going to check on Raven, but I held my arm out. The boy looked up at me, confused and I realized he was the one that took over peoples bodies. Jericho I think.

"You go near him when he's not sure how 'a-okay' Raven is, and you'll regret it," I warned, trying to be nice about it, but in all seriousness. I liked this kid immediately. He smiled and nodded, unlike his comrades, who would have complied reluctantly after giving me a suspicious look. I smiled at him as well before Beast Boy walked right up to Robin, who was stone-serious. I wondered if he ever smiled.

"Is he . . .?" Robin asked, his brow rising. Or, well, mask.

"Gone," Beast Boy replied simply. "You're welcome to look, but you won't find him."

Robin looked at Raven, suspicious of her now. She lifted her chin, or tried to, but became feint in Beast Boy's arms and lowered it back down. It looked like an awkward nod, but Robin seemed to understand the proud gesture.

"Alright," He said. He then looked at Beast Boy. "You . . ." We waited for the death sentence. All of the Family. ". . . saved us."

We all gasped, staring.

Beast Boy shrugged, modestly but still looking more at Raven then Robin. "I guess."

Robin bit his lip, deciding on something. He then seemed more confident. "As leader of the Titans, your alleged crimes of kidnapping-." more suspense-. "Have been dropped. That thing in their was the kidnapper, not you. You were never even involved in this. That thing kidnapped Raven, you were saving her when we found you and wrongly accused you. We offer your team to membership into our Titan group. Do you accept?"

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

It took me a minute to realize he had just made up a story and no one in the team had objected. My brows rose. "You're . . . letting me off the hook? After everything I-?"

Robin raised his hand. "You never did anything."

I shook my head in disbelief. Raven laughed, weakly. I looked down at her. She smiled at me. "Well . . . say something."

Straitening, I nodded. "I accept your offer. But," I jerked my head towards my team. "You'll have to ask my _family_. I don't speak for them."

Robin turned towards them, humbly. "Well?"

They all looked at each other, smirking.

"Well . . ." Argent began. "It is a lot better then being on the run and in hidin', mate."

"And we really would miss the little man over here-," Aqualad said.

"And Raven too, of course." See-More added. "She has kind of grown on us." Raven and I smiled, her head snuggling just a little into my chest as she continued to look at the moment we'd remember for a while.

"So . . ." Cyborg smiled. "Sure. We accept." He held out his hand, "I'm Cyborg."

"Argent, mate."

"Aqualad, nice to meet you."

"Gizmo."

"Mammoth."

"Sup? I'm See-More."

"Red X is, well, the one with the X on his chest. Hard to miss, dears." Argent said, "And the perky lit-le ball of joy is Kole. You know your teammate already though, mate. Don't need an introduction there."

"Well, I'm Robin-."

"Speedy."

And I tuned out then, Raven and myself sharing a small knowing smile.

"Our family got a little bigger then, huh?" I asked, quietly.

She nodded and then looked at the floor. "Yeah . . ."

I kissed her forehead, the both of us ignored as people were _still _introducing themselves. "You did the right thing. He needed to be destroyed."

"What did he want, anyways?" She asked me, confused. "I remember that longing he felt . . ." She shivered, trying to dispel the memory I guessed. "It wasn't pleasant. Kind of creepy."

Reluctantly, I told her. She deserved to know. I leaned in and whispered, trying to keep my voice low so that no one would hear what we were talking about.

"He wanted a mate."

She fainted.

* * *

*HINT!

REVIEWS!

Saffire55  
Well, that was interesting. Please make another chapter soon!

**Here ya go. We're almost done here. This chapter SUCKED ASS but whatever. Hope you liked it!**

Dude Your Awesome8  
Whoa, this chapter was freakin' awesome! I have no idea what you mean by it was poorly written because it was not!

**LIES but thanks for the support anyways. This one was choppy but whatever, I got the point across.**

AzurexJen S.  
Stupid cliffies! T-T I'm so excited to read the next chapter! X3 Cannot wait! And the chapter was written in a fine manner, don't worry! I dunno why I'm ending all my sentences in exclamations...! lol (sorry, hyper)

**Oh geez, hyper, I know what that's like! XD Thanks!  
**

Linzerj loves Warriors  
Cool...!  
Oh, poor peoples! Their home is destroyed and now they're captured!  
The ? person is probably, like... like... Adonis! Yeah!  
Good job!!

**Holy shiz, you're good! O.o Well props to you person, props to you. *applause*  
Yeah it sucks that their home is messed up but its not destroyed. Just needs a roof job.  
**

Mischievia SamanthaFenton  
This is awesome, and I can't wait to see what they're thinking (The Titans I mean, because if Raven's teleporting into the room with a prisoner and holding hands with them, a few thoughts HAVE to be running through their minds.)

I want somebody to do something really really stupid, for some strange reason, almost every day. It makes things funnier, I guess, I dunno. I started reading this today and wanted to get to the "end" before reviewing. I loved how Kid Flash fainted. And Beast Boy and Raven's loverlyness. I just plain ol' love this story! YOU ROCK, DUDE!

**OMG, you said "loverlyness" like my sister's friend Brittany! Sorry, random, but she always says "loverly" and things with added prefixes and suffixes. And yeah. Its always fun to make someone do something stupid. THANKS, DUDE! XD**

**LATER!  
**


	16. The Ending

Yeah. It's already ending. Sorry for the crapiness of the last two chapters! REALLY I AM!

This was always supposed to be a short story. But . . . well . . . wait a few hours for a surprise, okay? First comment will set off the surprise! I promise you'll like it!

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
**"The Ending"**

**No One:  
**

Raven awoke in the infirmary. Sharp aches hit her at once but she made no sounds of protest. She found herself on her side, and allowed her eyes to roam around the room. First off she found that there was a curtain around her, giving her privacy. There were also two silhouettes in her view. They were talking she realized as her ears picked up the sounds.

". . . gonna be okay?" She knew that voice. Beast Boy. Of course he'd be bothering the 'doctor' or what not.

The other, larger outline turned to Beast Boy. "She's going to fine, I assure you." That was not a voice she recognized. That must be a _real_ doctor. Robin or her mother must have called in someone just in case. Poor them. "Just a bit of head trauma, although, she seems to have healed. It shouldn't be long before she-."

The door opened. Raven heard it creak. Another much slimmer figure appeared, lighter then the others, which meant it was farther away. The doctor bowed, although Beast Boy's figure appeared a little uncomfortable, like he didn't know what he should do.

"Arella," the man said. Arella's head bowed and he stood straight. "I was just leaving."

"How is my daughter?"

He gestured to Beast Boy. "I was just explaining that she should be awake at any moment. You may see her if you like."

"That won't be necessary. Thank you for your time, doctor. You are excused."

He bowed again. "Of course, Miss Arella. Our city owes it to you to do what we can for the brave children who fight to protect it." And with those words he left, the door making sounds as he went. It was quiet for but a moment before Beast Boy spoke.

"I can leave if you like . . . Miss Arella." It didn't sound like he knew what to say to her.

Arella smiled. Raven could practically feel it from here. "You don't need to call me that, Beast Boy. And I have been hoping to speak to you." She gestured to something. A chair. "Please, have a seat." Raven could feel Beat Boy's reluctance to do so, but he did. Arella pulled up a chair across from him and sat down as well. "Beast Boy, I know you're nervous to talk to me, since I am Raven's mother, but . . . please understand." She reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I just want to know, as a mother, what you want with Raven."

There was a pause from him. "I don't think I understand your question."

Arella folded her hands in her lap. "Why does my daughter seem so protective of you, Beast Boy? Is there something going on? I assume Starfire knows, but she won't seem to tell me anything. And your friends have all said it would be better if you told me yourself, which I agree with." Her tone hardened, just slightly. It was a warning tone. She would not tolerate being lied to. "What relation do you have with Raven?"

Beast Boy's emotions got more brave. He was proud of Raven and Raven couldn't help but feel appreciative that he was. "Your daughter and I love each other. Along the time we spent together she confessed she'd loved me for a few years and I confessed my own feelings. I'd feel looking for her since I was a kid, Arella. I couldn't let go of her, and I'm sorry if you don't approve and that you were unaware."

Arella didn't speak for a long time. When she did, it had softened. "Do you mean this?" Beast Boy nodded and Raven heard the smile in his voice. "There is no need for apologies. This is wonderful news!"

Both stood, Raven saw that. Arella hugged Beast Boy, and Raven's eyes widened. Arella rarely gave hugs to strangers, even if Beast Boy was so much more then a stranger and Arella owed him Raven's life. They hadn't known each other for . . . wait, how long had she been out?

Beast Boy was surprised at the gesture as well. Arella pulled away, her emotions joyful. Raven imagined she was excited that her daughter had finally found someone who was good enough for her. Arella held Beast Boy at arms length. "Thank you, Beast Boy. I am glad Raven has found someone as worthy as you to give her heart to."

And with that she released him and left. The door shut with yet another creak behind her. Beast Boy appeared completely thrown, shaking his head as if wondering that moment was a hallucination. Raven decided he needed a little chilling out and sat up in bed. From the corner of her eye she saw his head snap towards her, but she acted as if she hadn't noticed anyone was in the room. Placing a hand on her forehead, pretending she was trying to shake off the drowsiness, Raven ran a hand through her hair. Next went her legs, lifting one up. There was a few bruises, she noticed. Raven wondered just how bad she had been for her powers to miss something so obvious and minimal. They mus have been pretty strained with whatever 'marking' had been. Adonis hadn't exactly-.

'_It wanted a mate_.'

Clutching her head at the horrible memory and letting out an agonized cry, Raven felt herself shivering. The curtain was pushed aside at once and Raven looked at him from the corner of her eye. Raven realized she probably looked horrible at the moment. Shaking, bruised, and beginning to involuntarily cry. She blinked away the water beginning to form though and tried to give him a weak smile. Before she could even start though another slap of the memory hit her and she flinched, letting out another pained sound. Raven hadn't heard him but she felt his arms wrap around her, holding her against his chest. Raven leaned into him. Very slowly the pain ebbed away and Raven's body relaxed against him.

At first, Beast Boy was under the impression she'd fallen back asleep. It wouldn't surprise him. He felt horrible about what had happened. It was completely his fault for choosing Raven as a mate, but there was really no other alternative. Adonis had to fight Beast Boy for whatever he had. It was just natural, since they were the only to beings of their kind and Adonis the stronger one (even if Beast Boy was slowly growing and Adonis losing his skill to age, he was older and would always be dominant). Beast Boy had ordered Raven be given painkillers while asleep. When the doctor demanded why, Cyborg took him into another room and explained. Beast Boy luckily couldn't hear but when they came back, all the doctor did was ask them to leave so he could inject the dose without compromising the patients privacy. They'd understood but Beast Boy was back in the room right after told he could be again. With nothing better to do, Beast Boy had befriended the doctor, named Peter, and they normally talked about his two kids and wife. He'd hoped the painkillers would do _something_ to help with the pain but it appeared she was still hurting.

"Were you serious?" She asked suddenly, very quiet. But her voice did not crack so at least she wasn't crying.

Beast Boy let go for a moment and closed the curtain behind him. He then let himself sit on the bed and hugged Raven too him again. "About what?"

"That . . . what he . . . what _it_ . . . wanted?"

Beast Boy bit his lip. To say it was a joke would be completely disgusting. He would never lie to Raven either so . . . "Unfortunately, yes. He wanted you as his mate because I love you and therefore, we had to fight over you, I guess. Its an animal thing. Kind of hard to explain."

". . . Beast Boy . . . what does marking mean? I want to know. I _deserve_ to know." She added more firmly. It was true. After the hell she'd been through, it had been well earned.

Reluctantly, he told. "It means he was tracking you with blood. He had also claimed you as his for the time being until he's destroyed or the mark heals over which-."

"He'd just keep doing it, wouldn't he?" Raven interrupted. "He'd keep finding away to take me from you and then do . . . whatever he did again?" Beast Boy didn't answer but he stiffened and so Raven knew she was right. She pressed herself tighter against him. "What did he do?"

". . . He dug his nail into your head, smelled the blood, and licked it. It's disgusting. He tried to do it to Kole once because, I don't know, he wanted to hurt all the females in my life and well, long story short, that's the only time we've ever been able to beat him. Or at least escape from him. Jinx wasn't there but when she heard about the danger I posed, she pretty much stayed away. She did keep trying to befriend me, though. I don't blame her, I guess." He sighed. "I wanted to protect you from him but I guess I couldn't." His voice broke next. "I'm sorry."

Raven pulled away, looking him dead in the eye. "You saved my life, Beast Boy. You have nothing to be sorry for." She smiled gratefully at him. He smiled in turn before his brow rose and a smirk appeared on his face. Raven knew that wasn't good but kept smiling anyways. "What?"

"So, I ordered Red X to get you out of that room." He began casually, looking everywhere but Raven. "And he tells me you said a few things before running off."

"Like?" Raven knew very well what she'd said. She was going to make Beast Boy say it.

He looked directly at her. "Oh I don't know, something along the lines of 'Beast Boy is not the boss of me'?"

Raven smirked proudly in turn. "Well you're not. And I turned out fine, thank you very much. She lifted her leg which Beast Boy seemed to examine a little longer then she'd have liked. She guessed he was waiting to see how long he could do it until Raven smacked him. From the mischief going on around him she knew she was right. Raven put her leg down and he grinned a her.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Beast Boy said.

"Oh shut up." She snapped, shoving his shoulder. Raven then realized her cloak was missing. She looked around and after not succeeding in finding it, turned back to Beast Boy to ask him where it was. Raven then found it in front of her face, folded in his hands. Her eyes moved to see him smiling still. "Where was this?"

"Under the bed. Doctors took it off to . . . operate or something. I don't know. Plus, you don't sleep with it on so," he shrugged. "But anyways, we've been moved here. The whole family grabbed theirs and your crap while you were resting-."

"Right, _resting_." Raven snorted.

Beast Boy continued as if she hadn't spoken. "We moved your stuff to. Robin even gave us the riot act. Everything is okay now Raven. Really." He sounded excited and Raven was about to respond with some sarcastic comment when she felt his mouth press again his. Before she could realize it her body was already responding. Her hands pressed against his back, pulling herself closer to him, and his hands trailed to her waist. After a long while of this they pulled away and Beast Boy started giggling. Raven didn't ask. She didn't care enough to.

"Come on, lover boy." Raven said instead. She pulled her cloak around her body and stood. Beast Boy looked worried and stood as well, looking ready to catch her at the slightest hint of a stumble. She felt like that girl in The Little Mermaid when she got her new legs and was trying to figure out how to stand. Beast Boy's arms were suddenly around her and Raven's eyes widened. He had one of her arms around his neck and the other around her waist. He smiled.

"You'll need the help for a couple hours. Don't worry, I won't let you fall. Let's go see everyone."

Raven knew he'd never let her fall. She nodded and smiled in turn as he helped her down the hallway and out of the room. And that whole 'not falling' thing was working until Starfire saw Raven up and knocked into her. Beast boy somehow managed to catch her though, but Raven was still a little bewildered at how fast Starfire had flown and how that hug hadn't broken something.

* * *

**(One Week Later)  
**

"Vote!" Beast Boy shouted as him and the members of his former small family sat around the lounge area in the library. Raven was off doing something elsewhere in the castle. They were being teased constantly, by everyone but Raven's mother and the elders, about how the two were almost inseparable. This was one of few occasions they were apart but the teasing was over with.

For the moment.

"Who thinks we totally lucked out on this?" He finished, leaning back with his arms behind his head. "Raise your hand."

Everyone's hand shot up and they laughed together. Jinx was no longer hurt. But, also following her around like a dog (and since he'd been accepted by Red X, he _was_ part of the family, like Raven) was Kid Flash, sitting next to her with his arm loosely hanging around the chair she was sitting in. Jinx's head injury had sent her into a comatose state for a couple days, in which Kid Flash left her side only for milliseconds. Red X seemed to approve of this and Kole looked overjoyed. They were the three people who visited her the most. But after her couple day coma she woke up, feeling like, quote 'someone chewed me up and shit me out' unquote. Of course, she had to add to the normal saying with her own charming way of saying things. This was the first day she was allowed out of the medical room. Kid Flash had told her of the news of us being off the hook but Jinx just kind of knew already. Something had told her it would all be okay.

Something . . .

"Yeah well, I wasn't worried." Cyborg said, cockily. Kole giggled into her hand when Red X jumped on the chance to harass the youngest member of the family. Even on the Titans.

"By the way, Kole," he said. "You sure have been spending an awful lot of time with Jericho lately. You want to tell us why?"

Kole looked very uncomfortable and her laughter turned nervous. "U-Uh, well, I-!"

The door opened then, and Kole audibly sighed in relief. Everyone turned to where the door had opened and grinned, shouting multiple forms of greetings at the intruder. They bowed, smiling brightly.

"Friends, friend Raven has requested your presence in a . . . colorful manner in which she asked me to repeat only if you asked." Starfire said, a little uncomfortable at the phrase.

"What did she say, exactly?" Beast Boy sat up straight in the chair, putting his hands on his knees. He looked genuinely curious, as did everyone else.

Sighing, Starfire repeated the message. "Friend Raven has said, 'You will come whether you want to or not, so get your . . . asses up or I will _make_ you get them up. Also, hurry. We won't wait forever'." Starfire did her best to talk without her accent but it sounded weird on her.

Laughing, they stood and followed Starfire to where she led them. They looked around, confused, when the halls gradually started getting darker in the corridors. They'd never been in _this_ area before, had they?

"Star, where-?" Kole began.

"Silence please, friend. Raven has requested you be silent while approaching." She said, the darkness only allowing her outline to appear. When it was finally too dark to see without walking into something, she raised a glowing green hand and continued to lead them.

Beast Boy smirked to himself knowingly. Raven hadn't exactly been able to keep the secret of what she was doing from him. He _did_ have the advantage of being able to woo her over his friends. She caved after about twenty minutes.

Then the lights starting flashing. At first his friends were apprehensive about it until they discovered the lights were flashing all the colors of the rainbow and more rather then just red, and Beast Boy put on his best confused face with the rest of friends. He noticed a few of them glance his way suspiciously but seemed content when they saw the mask of apprehension he wore.

And then, Starfire's light went out. As people began shouting in surprise and fear, Beast Boy grinned, turned into a leopard and took off down the hallway ahead of them, following close behind Starfire. She was holding her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and the two flew into the lights, approaching the door and slipping through the crack that was allowed. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and, on his hands and knees, looked up at the figure in front of him, who was also smiling, and grinned.

"Good job," She said, holding her hand out to him. He grasped it and she helped him to his feet. "Ready to get it started?"

He pushed some stray hair out of his face and smirked. "Absolutely."

Raven pulled him behind the curtain, Beast Boy waving at the few people in the room as they ran and when they were out of view, she pressed herself against him and kissed him passionately.

He pulled away after a moment and his brow rose, a little smile on his lips. "What was that for?"

She winked. "Because you love me."

And she threw off her cloak and went behind a whole different set of curtains, to change. Beast Boy smirked and did the same.

* * *

When Cyborg and the rest of them, left to stumble in the dark, finally reached a dead end he was confused. "What the-?"

The wall slid away to reveal it was just a door, disguised in the dark.

"So this is where those lights were coming from," Kole said, amazed.

Red X looked bored. "And us without our holo-rings."

Some of them giggled at the joke. Any time they went to a club they were forced to wear the holographic rings that disguised them and kept them away from confused onlookers. There identities were not present at the moment though, they were.

"What's going on here?" Jinx finally demanded into the empty area.

The music made them all jump. Unknown the them though, Kid Flash and Jinx were partially in on it. But they only knew that Raven and Beast Boy were supposed to tell them something after . . . something else.

The music had a lot of explosions and thumping.

"Enter, new and old recruits of the Teen Titans!" Robin said, popping up onto the stage in a blue spotlight.

"_Oh_."

They looked around for the voice. The thumps began hammering and then a spotlight hit and empty part of the stage. The rest of the teens came our from different doors

Then Beast Boy jumped from the pitch black into the spotlight and they started cracking up. They couldn't help it. It was just far too funny.

"Nice legs, daisy dukes, makes a man go-." The song whistled. "That's the way they all come through like-," _Whistle. Whistle. _"Low-cut, see-through, shirts that make ya-." _Whistle_. "That's the way she come through like-!"_ Whistle. Whis_-_  
_

Another white spotlight popped up. This one Raven jumped in.

"Cause I, just set them up. Just set them up. Just set them up, to knock them down!"

"Cause I, just set them up. Just set them up. Just set them up, to knock them down!"

"I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out. Now. L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce. How, do I say I'm sorry? Cause the word is never gonna come out. Now. L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce."

"Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go-!" _Whistle_. "All the people on the street know." _Whistle. Whistle. _"Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go-." _Whistle. _"All the people on the street know." _Whistles Whis_-.

"Cause I, just set them up. Just set them up. Just set them up, to knock them down!"

"Cause I, just set them up. Just set them up. Just set them up, to knock them down!"

"I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out. Now. L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce. How, do I say I'm sorry? Cause the word is never gonna come out. Now. L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce."

Raven stepped forward, her and Beast Boy formerly doing some planned dance together. She held the microphone in her hand and the lights changed color with the beat until she started singing, then they dispersed into the crowd of teenage heroes, changing them all different colors and such. She was a good dancer when she was screwing around and was teasing Beast Boy while singing.

"You know that type of- sh!" She put a finger on her lips before moving it. "Just don't work on me!" Raven winked at everyone. "Whistling and trying to flirt with me!" _Whistle_. "Don't take it personally." She said, walking over to Beast Boy, stroking his face. "Cause we were never in love." She shoved him aside and walked back over the crowd, trying not to laugh.

"It doesn't really matter, who you say you are!" _Whistle_. "Singing out the window, of your car!" _Whistle._ "You can find another girl across the bar!" _Whistle_. "Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was._ Not what this was_."

"I think I should know!"

"Whoa-_oh_!"

"How!"

"Whoa-oh."

"To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out!"

"Whoa-_oh_!"

"How!"

"Whoa-oh!"

"L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce!"

"Whoa-_oh_!"

"How!"

"Whoa-oh!"

"Do I say I'm sorry cause the word ïs never gonna come out!"

"Whoa-_oh_!"

"Now!"

"Whoa-oh!"

Raven spun towards Beast Boy, and he caught her. "L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce!"

The whole of the Titans were practically rioting as Beast Boy and Raven threw their hands up. The song was over now, for the music had been cut and they were bowing. Cheers were dying down when Raven took the mic to her mouth and asked for quiet.

"On behalf of the Teen Titans, we welcome our new recruits-!" Raven began.

Beast Boy cut her off. "To do what we do best!"

"Which is," Raven and Beast Boy said in unison. "PARTY!"

"Woo!" They all chorused before Jinx was tossed the mic (and caught it of course) as Beast Boy and Raven got off the stage.

Raven winked at her. "Already set up, show em how a _real_ performer does it."

Jinx grinned at her. "Don't be so modest, darling. You're getting there. A real natural." Then she took off, making Kid Flash come with her.

Raven laughed at how bewildered and red Kid Flash was, but Red X seemed to be enjoying his discomfort.

Beast Boy slung his arm around Raven, giving her a kiss on the cheek as they watched their friends enjoy the celebration Raven had been planning that had gone much smoother once he'd joined in. Robin, Raven, and Starfire weren't exactly party people. Through experience and reading, Beast Boy ended up being the main planner.

"Think we did good?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling. "We did perfect."

Her head rested on his shoulder and he smiled to himself. He had the perfect life now. Adonis was gone, charges blamed on him, his friends were safe and he even had new ones; most important, he had his angel now. . . what else was there?

Nothing, he decided. With Raven cuddling into him, no one could have anything better.

She agreed completely and smirked to herself.

**_The End_**

* * *

Short chapter I know, but again, first to comment, you all get a prize! And that song was "Starstrukk ft. Katy Perry" so again, not mine. It just seemed fun to put in there! THIS STORY IS NOW OFFICIALLY OVER!

Saffire55

YEA! NOW THEY BIG HAPPY FAMILY!  
Raven: Until I get mad again.  
Me: AH! DEMONIC FREAKY WOMEN! Oh whoops, it is just Raven. Hey Raven.  
Raven: What did you just call me?  
Me: Nothing...uh anyway, awesome chapter! Can't wait for another chapter!  
Raven: I must agree, it was good. Now my good friend Saffire will tell me what she called me.  
Me: Meep...RUN FOR YOUR LITTLE LIVES PEOPLE!

**Ha. Okay then. I'm just gonna stand over _here. _Just kidding! And yes, they're all happy and what not. Yay!**

Dude Your Awesome8

This chapter was freakin awesome! I love the ending where Raven kinda fainted with what Beast Boy said XD

It's great how the family now joined the Teen Titans! Robin was totally mature about this~

In the end all I needed to say was: TOTALLY AWESOME DUDE! :D

**Thanks for the compliment. It just seemed to me that's what Robin and the other Titans would do.**

AzurexJen S.

lol Raven's reaction to everything, namely Adonis wanting a mate, were hilarious due to whatever situation they were in. Very Raven-esque, brilliant as always, and as I've said before, I absolutely LOVED it!! X3

More! More!! MORE!! ... that was a bit overboard... sorry, but I honestly can't wait to read more. ^^

**It wasn't overboard, is was special! And appreciated. Thank you!**

Linzerj loves Warriors

AWESOMENESS DUDE! I like the demonic hint thingy-majiggy-bobber there. And the invites for all of them to join the team - yay!! And no more Adonis!! But that's creepy how he wanted a mate - and that's the title!! YAY! OMG THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! GREAT JOB I LOVE IT SO MUCH CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE BYE! :D

**Originally, I was referring to Beast Boy in the title of the story, but it occurred to me as I continued writing that well, that's no fun. And why would Adonis want to bother Raven so much? Why does he care who shes with? And so yeah. Plus, he did say 'he liked em feisty' in the "Beast Within" episode. And thanks. Again, it just seemed like a Robin kind of thing to do, especially since he knew Raven liked him so much.**

Mischievia SamanthaFenton

Wow...Adonis is gone. Sweet. And the family's HUGE now! Yay!

Oh, wow, now everyone is gonna have to deal with Raven and BB makin' googly eyes at each other. Ew...in a oddly sweet way...hm.

I like saying 'loverly'! It's fun! Loverly chapter! Hope to see more! YOU'RE WELCOME DUDE!! :D

**Yup, one ginormous bunch of teenagers, some of em in love. AW. And I doubt Raven would ever make 'googly eyes' at anyone. At least not in my story, cuz anytime I see people do that I'm like, waiting for them to start drooling. And loverly is an awesome word. THANKS DUDE! :-D**


End file.
